My Deadly Sin is You
by Sandy Moon
Summary: Adrien et Marinette filent le parfait amour depuis huit mois, mais leur comportement devient de plus en plus étrange, au point de ne plus se confier l'un à l'autre. Quand, soudain, de nouvelles envies viennent bousculer leur quotidien plutôt tranquille... Suite de "Une surprise pour un chaton"
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour.**

**Et bien non vous ne rêvez pas : je suis bien vivante ! Apres plus de six mois sans rien écrire ni poster, me revoilà (plus en forme que jamais, j'espère). J'ai fini mon année scolaire il y a peu, et vu la difficulté des cours, je n'avais absolument pas le temps d'écrire. j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**Bref, alors voici l'histoire qui, de base, venait répondre au futur défi de L'Envie de Crazy AV. Mais elle ne poste plus ses défis, mais je me devais de vous écrire cette histoire que j'ai en tête depuis bientôt un an (et oui ;D)**

**Il s'agit de la suite de "Une surprise pour un chaton" mais vous devriez pouvoir comprendre sans (mais bon, au bout de la 8e histoire vous devrez être habitués XD)**

**Cette histoire sera en 3 parties. Je ne peux absolument pas vous dire quand les 2 autres parties seront publiées (car pas du tout écrites XD) Mais je peux vous dire que ce chapitre 1... a été une torture à écrire (pas trop d'inspiration surtout... et c'est revenu tout d'un coup XD)**

**Attention : cette histoire est rating T, mais elle risque de frôler le rating M par moment (je vois déjà vos yeux s'illuminer XD) Vous êtes donc prévenus !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**MY DEADLY SIN IS YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : If you want to warm, I'll be your fire**

_Playlist : « Broken » – Seether ft. Amy Lee_

* * *

L'hiver était une saison aussi capricieuse que l'été. Alternant jours de grand froid, températures inférieures à ce qu'un parisien moyen pouvait supporter, vents violents et glacials, sans oublier les chutes de neige qui paralysaient la capitale, il n'était pas étonnant de croiser des personnes qui se plaignaient sans cesse, implorant le ciel pour que le temps soit plus supportable et clément avec eux. Mais en cette fin de janvier, le grand manitou de l'hiver était bien installé et décidé à ne pas partir de sitôt.

Certains aimaient l'hiver, d'autres le haïssaient. Et puis, certaines personnes avaient un avis partagé sur cette saison. Adrien Agreste faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Il pourrait sans aucun problème énumérer chaque point positif et chaque point négatif de la question, illustrant ainsi une opinion des plus neutres. Ceci était tout le contraire de sa petite-amie qui vouait une passion pour la saison froide. Elle avait maintes fois essayé de faire pencher la balance dans l'esprit du jeune homme, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était vrai qu'elle soulevait de très bons arguments, avec lesquels il était en accord. Parmi ceux-ci, il y avait le plaisir ultime de s'enrouler dans une couverture avec un bon chocolat chaud. Adrien avait apporté son contre argument en faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait pas véritablement de temps pour se le permettre, ni un accès illimité à sa cuisine, bien qu'il rêvait de goûter à ce simple plaisir.

Mais s'il reconnaissait un bon point à l'hiver et qui était relatif à son métier, c'était le fait de ne plus faire de séances photo en extérieur. Rien que cela valait la peine d'attendre l'hiver.

Cependant, il existait bien un point qui l'empêcherait de pleinement apprécier cette saison, et ce malgré toutes les vérités qu'avançait Marinette. Ce point-ci était la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti cette année, comme à l'hiver précédent, à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Une nouvelle fois, son père n'avait pas voulu célébrer Noël. Ayant été quelque peu pris sur le vif l'année dernière par la disparition de son fils et l'arrivée à l'improviste de ses amis au manoir, Gabriel Agreste n'avait pas toléré de célébration cette année. Ceci avait profondément peiné Adrien qui s'était retrouvé interdit de sortie le 24 au soir, alors qu'il était invité à passer les fêtes chez Marinette. Cela comptait beaucoup pour lui, mais une nouvelle fois, son père ne semblait pas porter la moindre attention au bonheur de son fils. Sa mère n'était plus de ce monde pour apporter la magie caractéristique de cette période. Il avait placé ses espoirs en la personne de Marinette, afin qu'elle puisse, elle, lui faire de nouveaux apprécier les fêtes de fin d'année.

Adrien avait, si l'on pouvait dire, bravé l'interdiction de son paternel. Il avait attendu plusieurs heures, le temps de laisser croire qu'il s'était endormi, avant de se sauver par la fenêtre sous l'apparence de Chat Noir. Il avait couru le plus vite possible, sans prendre la peine de ralentir au cas où la neige le ferait chuter, pour gagner au plus vite la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Ceci avait été une surprise pour cette dernière car Adrien n'avait pas pris la peine de la prévenir. De sorte que le choc était total quand Marinette avait entendu un bruit venant de sa terrasse alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Adrien se souvenait parfaitement qu'après s'être détransformé, il avait serré si fort Marinette qu'il avait manqué de l'étouffer. Sa présence le rassurait terriblement et emplissait son cœur d'un sentiment indescriptible de plénitude absolue.

Les deux amoureux avaient alors pu échanger leurs présents. Mais le fait le plus intéressant de la soirée fut lorsque Marinette insista pour qu'il reste dormir. Elle avait affirmé ne pas être rassurée à l'idée de le savoir dehors en pleine nuit, qu'il courrait le risque de tomber malade par ce froid. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de la sorte – n'était-il pas Chat Noir, après tout ? – mais elle n'avait que cette excuse à sortir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'admettre à haute voix qu'elle voulait tout simplement qu'il reste à ses côtés pour la nuit. Adrien avait marché, bien que n'étant pas dupe sur le volonté cachée et inconsciente de sa petite-amie. Ceci s'était confirmé quand, une fois installés dans le lit, elle était venue se blottir au chaud contre lui, et qu'un doux sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage.

Alors que Marinette s'était plongée dans le monde des rêves avec une facilité déconcertante, cela n'avait pas été le cas d'Adrien. Son souvenir de cette nuit lui paraissait à la fois clair et flou. Il se souvenait très clairement ne pas avoir dormi (ou alors très peu), tombant raide sur son canapé une fois rentré chez lui en toute discrétion le lendemain matin. Et pourtant, cette nuit lui avait semblé passer en un éclair.

La faute à son esprit qui n'avait fait que divaguer au simple contact du corps de son amoureuse contre le sien, produisant ainsi des pensées qui, il en était sûr, auraient fait hurler Marinette de peur et de consternation. Le jeune garçon avait dû faire preuve d'un sang-froid incroyable pour ne pas réveiller sa petite-amie et satisfaire ces pulsions qui s'étaient emparées de son corps – ou tout du moins tenter de les satisfaire.

Mais le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas (ou plus) à les chasser. Ses pensées étaient là, dans sa tête, depuis voici un mois ! Parfois il arrivait à faire abstraction et à se concentrer sur son travail au lycée et en tant que modèle. Mais sitôt qu'il voyait Marinette en classe, à l'extérieur, et même lors des missions en Ladybug (ce qui était véritablement la pire des situations...), l'esprit d'Adrien se perdait à nouveau... Ce qui arrivait quasiment non-stop. C'est alors que l'aspect calme et posé de son caractère était le bienvenu, lui permettant d'adopter un masque comportemental en présence de la jeune fille qui le hantait, l'empêchant de trahir le véritable fond de sa pensée.

Marinette et Adrien s'étaient promis au début de leur relation de ne plus se cacher derrière un masque, d'agir comme ils étaient au fond d'eux-mêmes l'un avec l'autre, sans avoir à se cacher. Et aujourd'hui, après huit mois de relation, Adrien était en train de rompre cette promesse... Pour leur bien à tous les deux, s'était-il convaincu.

* * *

Quand Adrien sortit de la voiture, le vent le frappa au visage, alors que dans le même temps, des flocons venaient s'accrocher à ses vêtement et dans les quelques mèches blondes qui dépassaient de son bonnet chat noir. Bien que grelottant comme s'il attendait que l'esprit de l'hiver ne vienne le tirer du froid, il fit signe à son garde du corps de partir. Sitôt que la voiture s'éloigna, il s'élança et rentra par la porte d'accueil de la boulangerie TS. Dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte, la chaleur qui se dégageait du lieu et des pâtisseries le réchauffa instantanément, bien qu'il sentait Plagg trembler de froid à l'intérieur de son manteau. Tom Dupain l'aperçut derrière le comptoir alors qu'il servait un client. Et oui, pas de repos pour les boulangers le dimanche !

Quand le client partit, Adrien s'avança et passa derrière pour saluer le père de Marinette. Le boulanger fit remarquer que cela faisait un moment que le jeune garçon n'était pas venu à la maison. Ceci était tout à fait vrai. Mise à part sa visite en cachette le soir de Noël, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas accordés un petit après-midi au chaud à ne rien faire d'autre que se reposer. La faute à l'emploi du temps surchargé d'Adrien, comme toujours, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de faire quelques sortie en couple ou avec leurs amis. Ils parvenaient toujours à trouver une solution pour se voir le plus possible.

Tandis que Tom retourna au travail, Adrien partit par la porte arrière puis monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de la famille Dupain-Cheng. Il sentit très clairement l'impatience de Plagg qui n'attendait qu'une chose : sortir de sa cachette pour enfin respirer. Il n'en tint cependant pas rigueur, bien trop transporté par l'idée de retrouver Marinette.

Adrien n'eut même pas le temps de frapper que Sabine Cheng lui avait ouvert la porte.

– Bonjour, Adrien. Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle chaleureusement tout en le laissant entrer.

– Très bien, merci.

Dès qu'il entra, Adrien fut frappé par l'absence des plus inattendues de Marinette. C'était toujours elle qui l'accueillait quand il se rendait chez elle. Elle sautillait sur place dès qu'elle ouvrait la porte et un sourire des plus lumineux éclairait son visage dès qu'ils se retrouvaient. Il fallait croire qu'elle avait décidé de changer ses habitudes.

– Si tu cherches Marinette, elle est à l'étage avec Alya, l'informa Sabine ayant perçu l'étonnement du garçon.

– Avec Alya ? dit-il surpris.

Il n'était aucunement au courant de cela. Marinette lui disait tout. Et Nino lui avait même dit qu'il voyait justement lui aussi sa petite-amie aujourd'hui.

– Oui. Cela fait des heures qu'elles sont enfermées et qu'elles passent cette musique en boucle. Je sens que je vais devenir folle.

Alors que Plagg donna un nouveau coup dans les côtes d'Adrien, le priant de se dépêcher, il remarqua enfin que l'appartement était tout sauf silencieux. Une musique pop dont le volume devait être monté au maximum émanait depuis la chambre de Marinette. Adrien avait l'impression de la connaître, mais il ne saurait pas retrouver le titre tant qu'il demeurerait dans le salon.

– Tu tombes donc à point nommer, reprit Sabine. Elles seront bien obligées de baisser le son maintenant que tu es là.

– J'essaierai de les convaincre, répondit-il timidement.

– Tiens, avant que tu ne montes, tu peux prendre ceci. Je les ai préparé pour vous.

– Merci, madame. C'est très gentil à vous.

La mère de Marinette venait tout simplement de remettre à Adrien une boite contenant des cookies semblant tout droit sortis du four. Elle somma presque le garçon de monter, ce qu'il dut faire contraint et forcé. La musique était bien plus forte une fois qu'il se retrouva sous la trappe. Il frappa par convention, devinant pertinemment que les deux meilleures amies ne l'entendraient pas. Contraint par la force des choses, Adrien s'invita dans la chambre, pressentant d'ores et déjà le cri de surprise de Marinette, et l'expression amusée d'Alya face audit cri.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Elles n'avaient pas fait attention à lui. Ou plutôt elles avaient l'air tellement adsorbé par leur activité qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas sa présence. Elles étaient de dos, penchées sur l'ordinateur et venaient de couper la musique. A pas loup, Adrien monta complètement et se fit alors le plus discret possible, retenant difficilement un éclat de rire mais reconnaissant toutefois la musique objet de tout ce raffut.

– Regarde, dans le clip, elles commencent par un déhanché et ensuite elles tournent sur elles-mêmes, fit remarquer Alya en pointant l'écran du doigt.

– Oui, mais dans la vidéo de danse, c'est d'abord pause puis déhanché, défendit Marinette. Je trouve que ça irait mieux sur ce passage de faire comme ça.

– Oh, alors tu veux vraiment prendre une pause sensuelle sur « _If you want to be my lover _» ? se moqua la métisse en chantonnant.

– Mais non ! Je dis juste que ça semble plus logique de faire un temps mort à ce moment, et puis reprendre.

– On demandera leurs avis aux autres la semaine prochaine. C'est le refrain, il faut qu'on soit toutes d'accord sur ce qu'on fait.

– Tu perds ton temps, Alya. Je suis sûre que mon idée l'emportera.

– Et moi, je maintiens que tu n'oseras pas le faire à fond.

– Et, je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui a imposé la musique !

– Tu exagères, Marinette. Les Spice Girls, c'est un classique.

– Oui, et bien nous n'avons pas la même définition de classique.

Adrien dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas complètement exploser de rire face à cette scène. Voir Marinette et Alya se prendre la tête pour une histoire de chanson et – à ce que cela laissait deviner – de chorégraphie était un spectacle fort divertissant. Il décida alors de conserver sa place d'honneur jusqu'à être démasqué. Certes, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux filles discutaient de cela (un énième divertissement certainement), mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le spectacle. Et ceci contre l'avis de Plagg qui se remit à gesticuler dans son manteau, ayant hâte de retrouver sa liberté.

Il observa Alya et Marinette réfléchir, parler de synchronisation entre un pas et une parole, gribouiller leurs idées sur une feuille de papier tout en écoutant _Wannabe_ et en s'inspirant d'exemples de chorégraphies trouvés sur internet. En ce qui concernait la chanson, il était en accord avec son amoureuse : il ne la voyait pas écouter ce genre de sons. Au vu de sa réaction plus tôt, il semblait être dans le vrai. Mais cela prouvait qu'elle pouvait encore le surprendre...

Alors qu'il prit appui sur l'une de ses jambes, la pression exercée par son corps eut pour effet d'émettre un petit grincement qui émana du parquet. Craignant de se faire remarquer, Adrien retint son souffle...

Avant qu'Alya ne le perce à jour.

Elle avait été la seule à percevoir ce petit bruit, Marinette étant trop concentrée sur leur activité. Cela serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'elle ne fut pas étonnée de sa présence – d'autant que _personne_ n'était au courant de leur projet ! Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent davantage lorsqu'Adrien lui fit signe de se taire. L'étonnement fut remplacé par une envie machiavélique dans l'esprit d'Alya qui comprit aussitôt la volonté du garçon de surprendre son amie. Elle avait l'habitude d'assister aux débordements émotionnels de Marinette depuis bien longtemps, mais jamais elle ne louperait ces instants comiques pour rien au monde.

De toute manière, son arrivée tombait à pic. Elle-même devait retrouver Nino chez lui pour... un dimanche après-midi « tranquille », dirons-nous.

– Alya, tu m'écoutes, l'interpella Marinette sans la regarder, à la suite de quoi la métisse se pencha de nouveau sur le bureau. J'étais en train de dire que j'essaierais de commencer les costumes ce soir. Tu as une préférence ?

– N'importe quelle couleur me convient. Mais si tu me faisais une jupe très courte, un décolleté plongeant et un crop-top, je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

Elle plaisantait, bien évidemment, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle de la taquiner sur ce point sensible. Sa pudeur et son innocence inavouée. De plus, Alya était persuadée que dans son dos, Adrien riait silencieusement de sa moquerie.

Sa plaisanterie fonctionna comme elle souhaitait, en témoignait la teinte rose qu'avaient pris les joues de Marinette.

– Euh... Tu ne voudrais pas quelque chose de plus... confortable ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'afficher un faux air indifférent, ce qui était peine perdue.

– Mais je plaisante, voyons ! Laisse libre court à ton imagination, ça me conviendra. Tu as carte blanche.

Désirant ardemment enfoncer le clou – en se promettant d'être plus gentille avec Marinette la prochaine fois –, Alya suggéra une dernière chose.

– Bon alors, vas-y ! Montre-moi ton idée géniale pour le refrain.

– Tu vas voir que j'ai raison, et les autres accepteront mon idée, lui répondit Marinette avec assurance.

Alya savait parfaitement que si elle avait eu connaissance de la présence d'Adrien dans son dos, Marinette aurait catégoriquement trouvé une stupide excuse pour ne pas « se ridiculiser devant lui » comme elle le dirait si bien. Alya remit alors la musique, juste quelques secondes avant ledit refrain, et adressa un furtif clin d'œil au garçon. Elle eut l'impression qu'un rire pouvait sortir de sa bouche à tout moment tant il devait se retenir – et depuis combien de temps !

Quand elle reconnut l'extrait, Marinette commença à exécuter les mouvements qu'elle avait défini au préalable. Oh, bien sûr, cela n'avait rien d'une danse professionnelle. Le but était de tout simplement s'amuser avec ses amies. Il est vrai que si elle avait eu conscience du regard d'Adrien fixé sur elle, cette simple idée l'aurait paralysé et elle aurait cherché à s'enterrer au plus profond de la terre. Mais pour une fois, exceptionnellement, son amoureux n'occupait pas la première place dans son esprit. Tout ce qui l'obnubilait, c'était de prouver à Alya que son idée de danse en valait la peine, malgré son aversion pour la chanson qu'on lui avait imposé.

Elle ignorait le regard à la fois sérieux et amusé d'Alya, tandis que celle-ci émit quelques commentaires sur sa performance. Cela ne représentait que quelques secondes de la chorégraphie mais elle tenait à y ajouter sa propre touche.

Mais alors qu'elle s'engagea dans un petit tour sur elle-même (priant dans le même temps pour ne pas trébucher), elle crut l'espace d'un instant avoir une vision. Une vision d'Adrien. Dans sa chambre. _En ce moment !_ Son esprit réfractaire savait que cela était purement impossible qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre. Il était bien trop tôt... Pourtant, désirant en avoir le cœur net et se convaincre que son cerveau lui jouait un tour, elle se retourna vers sa prétendue vision. Marinette tomba de haut quand elle vit Adrien la saluer. Complètement bouche-bée, elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle, tandis qu'Alya éclatait d'un rire franc à côté d'elle. Ses derniers élans de lucidité disparurent quand elle réalisa pleinement qu'Adrien l'avait vu danser de façon totalement ridicule. Elle espérait juste qu'il venait d'arriver... Mais elle fut incapable de formuler le moindre propos quand, enfin, le silence fut brisé.

– Salut, Adrien, dit Alya une fois calmée. Pardon, j'ai un peu débordé sur ton temps.

– Pas grave, t'inquiète. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, au juste ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Marinette avec son regard le plus complaisant.

Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner le malaise de sa petite-amie, même si cette petite plaisanterie avait été assez drôle. Elle le fixait, complètement estomaquée, stoïque, perdue, incapable de bouger. Face au silence de Marinette, Alya décida de prendre les devants et répondit à son ami.

– Ok, j'imagine que t'es au courant de la grande fête qu'organise Polina.

– Euh... oui...

Polina était une de leurs nouvelles camarades, se trouvant dans la même classe que Chloé Bourgeois, bien que les deux filles ne pouvaient se supporter. Elle venait de Russie et avait emménage à Paris avec sa famille en raison du travail de son père. Comme la famille Bourgeois, la sienne était riche... Mais contrairement à Chloé, elle était bien plus appréciable et beaucoup moins insupportable. Pour cette raison, elle avait décidé d'organiser une fête et d'inviter tous les élèves de seconde sans distinction. Et un petit détail avait échappé à Adrien à propos de cette soirée, mais qu'Alya avait visiblement parfaitement retenu, vu le regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui lançait alors qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

– Mais la fête est dans super longtemps, reprit Adrien qui se rappela que la soirée était annoncée pour début mars.

– Tu n'as pas retenu ce qu'il y aurait ! le gronda-t-elle ironiquement. Elle a dit qu'on allait faire un concours de talents ! On va devoir animer la soirée !

– Je pensais qu'elle avait dit ça pour rigoler...

– Nous, nous l'avons prise au sérieux, déclara Alya en prenant Marinette sous son bras, ce qui sembla réveiller cette dernière.

Adrien regarda l'une après l'autre les deux filles, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran d'ordinateur derrière elles, alors que la musique était interrompue depuis longtemps.

– Votre talent... C'est donc de faire revivre les Spice Girls, prit-il conscience d'un air amusé.

– Un classique je sais, mais notre version sera géniale ! s'emporta Alya. On doit voir les filles la semaine prochaine pour réfléchir à cinq.

– Ah, et vous êtes avec qui... ?

A peine eut-il posé sa question qu'Adrien se figea sur place en constatant que le regard d'Alya était passé de chaleureux... à glacial.

– Écoute, Agreste, tu dois garder ce que tu as vu pour toi, dit-elle en le menaçant presque. Pas un mot à personne ! C'est top secret. Même pas à Nino !

– Lui non plus ne sait rien ?

– Bien sûr que non. Pour preuve, à toi non plus Marinette ne t'a rien dit...

Marinette, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis plusieurs minutes, sentit la gêne la gagner de plus en plus.

– Bon, j'ai suffisamment pris de ton temps, déclara Alya, retrouvant soudainement son habituelle expression amicale. Je vais y aller.

C'est en silence qu'Alya remit ses vêtements chauds pour parer au froid et à la neige. Elle salua Adrien et Marinette, non sans oublier de lancer un « Bon après-midi, les amoureux ! » qui avait fini de déstabiliser sa meilleure amie. Une fois que la trappe fut refermée, les deux adolescents ne purent dire quoique ce soit. Même pas le temps de souffler, de se saluer, ou de reprendre de l'assurance pour Marinette. En effet, Plagg avait décidé que le moment de sortir de sa cachette était enfin venu.

– Pouah ! On étouffe là-dedans, se plaignit Plagg. Vous n'auriez pas pu faire encore plus long, vous deux ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

– Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un petit peu, lui fit désespérément remarquer Adrien.

Tikki, qui était cachée dans le lit en hauteur depuis l'arrivée d'Alya, se montra alors.

– Tu as au moins entendu quelque chose de drôle, Plagg, dit-elle.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire poireauter inutilement. Je vaux mieux que ça !

L'esprit de Marinette se réactiva, se disant que le petit caprice du kwami était un bon prétexte pour la dérider et détendre l'atmosphère. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour faire oublier à Adrien cette vision d'horreur...

– Ne t'en fais pas, Plagg. Moi, j'ai pensé à toi.

La jeune fille partit vers son bureau et attrapa une assiette qu'elle avait au préalable déposer au sommet d'une pile de livres de cours. Les yeux de Plagg s'illuminèrent dès lors qu'il aperçut que l'assiette en question était remplie de fromage.

– Oh ! Je le reconnais rien qu'à l'odeur. C'est un brie de Melun !

– Oui, et il est rien que pour toi.

Sans même demander la permission, le kwami vint se saisir de l'assiette et s'installa sur le bureau de Marinette afin de déguster son met des plus délicats. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Tikki qu'il n'écoutait guère malgré ses remontrances.

– J'ai dû faire croire à Alya que c'était une vieille tradition chinoise de laisser du fromage à l'air libre quand on voulait réussir un projet, avoua Marinette en se rapprochant l'air penaude de son amoureux.

– Une idée originale, mais j'ai peur qu'elle t'ait juste prise pour adoratrice de fromage.

Elle rit de sa remarque, officialisant ainsi le début de leur après-midi en tête à tête.

Adrien put enfin tendre la boite de cookies à Marinette. Quand celle-ci effleura les mains du garçon, elle fut presque gelée sur place tant ses doigts étaient froids.

– Mais tes mains sont gelés !

– Disons qu'il n'y a pas un grand soleil dehors. Il y a quoi fouetter un chat.

Elle voulut vérifier cela et se saisit délicatement du visage d'Adrien. Ses joues étaient aussi froides que ses mains.

– Je te propose qu'on aille se chercher un bon chocolat chaud avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il faut à tout prix te réchauffer !

– Merci, ça me ferait très plaisir. Toi par contre, tu es bouillante. Comment tu as fait ? interrogea Adrien en faisant allusion au t-shirt de sport que portait Marinette.

– C'est normal, on n'a pas arrêté avec Alya. Pendant deux heures !

– Je crois que tu n'as jamais fait autant de sport aussi longtemps et en une seule fois, la charria-t-il en commençant à retirer son manteau.

– Si on ne compte pas la partie « sauver Paris », je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

Dès qu'Adrien eut fini d'enlever ses affaires pour les déposer sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau, il se retourna aussitôt vers Marinette et put enfin faire ce qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps : la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il l'avait prise de cours, mais la surprise de Marinette s'envola bien vite. Les lèvres de son chaton étaient aussi froides pour ne pas changer. Elle se mit alors en tête de tout faire pour leur redonner un peu de leur chaleur naturelle. D'elle-même, elle approfondit leur échange, totalement inconsciente de la bataille qui était en train de se dérouler au même instant entre les pulsions d'Adrien et sa raison. La pression de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, désormais tièdes, ne faisait qu'accroître son conflit intérieur. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'était pas resté indifférent au spectacle qu'elle lui avait involontairement livré plus tôt. Alors même que elle trouvait cela ridicule et en mourrait de honte, lui s'était concentré sur la vision qu'il avait d'elle, de son corps qui se mouvait au rythme de la musique... L'espace d'un instant, il avait béni Alya pour avoir imposé cette chanson. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais su que Marinette pouvait bouger ainsi... Et par dessus tout, qu'il serait aussi envoûté. Il l'était déjà tout naturellement, mais il semblerait que le moindre geste, la moindre parole de sa compagne produisait un électrochoc en lui. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir ainsi, alors même qu'un simple baiser pouvait le mettre dans un tel état...

La raison d'Adrien prit finalement tant bien que mal l'avantage. Il interrompit leur baiser, qui objectivement n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et adressa un tendre sourire à Marinette. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit au centuple.

– Bon, on va le chercher ce chocolat ? le pressa-t-elle.

* * *

Finalement, le reste de l'après-midi s'était déroulé de manière on ne peut plus normale. Durant près d'une heure, Marinette avait humilié Adrien à Ultimate Mega Strick IV, tandis que ce dernier luttait désespérément pour ne pas voir sa barre de vie réduite à néant. Mais rien n'y faisait : elle gagnait à chaque fois. Un jour, s'était-il juré, il réussirait à la battre ! Peut-être devra-t-il pour cela la distraire, voire même demander des conseils au père de la jeune fille (qui lui avait, semble-t-il,tout appris sur les jeux vidéos). Tous les moyens étaient bon pour éviter le _Game Over_.

L'assiette de cookies n'avait pas fait long feu, la moitié ayant été engloutie par Plagg, son morceau de fromage n'ayant pas complètement satisfait son estomac. Mais les reproches de Tikki et du jeune couple n'étaient pas parvenus à ses oreilles. Ils s'étaient alors contentés de la moitié restante.

Après cette enfilade de défaites cuisantes, Marinette avait tout simplement redonné le sourire à Adrien en lui montrant la dernière vidéo qui tournait sur les réseaux sociaux – celle d'une poule en train de chanter et danser le French Cancan. L'effet avait été immédiat et Adrien en avait presque oublié son humiliation. Depuis, ils s'étaient tous les deux installés sur le canapé avec la tablette et parcourait les dernières vidéos, toujours dans l'optique de rire ensemble.

Pendant cette longue période, Adrien avait pu ranger dans les tréfonds de son esprit les pensées qui l'avaient habité quelques heures plus tôt. Ainsi, il pouvait passer un excellent moment avec Marinette, sans arrières-pensées qui l'auraient empêché de pleinement profiter de ces instants. Et même si le moindre petit baiser était une torture en soi, il avait accepté son sort et résistait tant bien que mal.

Pour autant, plus le temps avançait, plus les vidéos humoristiques défilaient, et plus la position que le couple avait adopté évoluait vers quelque chose de plus... rapproché ? En effet, à l'origine simplement assis sur le canapé, Adrien avait fini par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Marinette. Par la suite, prétextant avoir un coup de fatigue, Marinette s'était à demi-allongée – toujours quelque peu redressé grâce aux coussins – tandis que son amoureux se contentait de se pencher au-dessus de la tablette. Et puis, enfin, Adrien s'était lui aussi allongé... ni plus ni moins que sur sa chère et tendre. Cette dernière avait été complètement surprise par ce geste des plus inattendus. Elle s'était tout de suite tendue. Adrien, sentant ceci, lui avait demandé si cela la dérangeait. Alors que son cerveau lui criait « Oui », son cœur avait laissé échapper un « Non ». Marinette avait alors détourné le regard, certaine qu'il ne la verrait pas étant donné leur position, et avait poussé un soupire silencieux. C'était à son tour de connaître une douce torture...

La tête d'Adrien reposait au creux de l'épaule de Marinette, le regard rivé sur la tablette que celle-ci tenait à bout de bras. Son main avait naturellement trouvé sa place sur le ventre de sa compagne, mais il faisait tout pour que celle-ci demeure statique. Il n'était pas aussi idiot ; il avait compris que Marinette n'était pas à l'aise ainsi. La tension qui émanait de son corps était tout à fait perceptible. Alors, afin de préserver cette bonne ambiance, il se retenait de faire le moindre geste. Dans de telles circonstances, le moindre mouvement pouvait avoir l'effet d'une bombe.

Et pourtant, le jeune homme souhaitait se redresser et s'éloigner de ce canapé. Ce n'était même pas lui qui avait voulu se mettre dans une telle position ; son instinct et son envie avaient agi sans lui demander son avis. Or, d'après lui, cela ne rendait la situation que plus critique. Il avait l'impression d'être un funambule sur son fil : au moindre faux pas, il tombera, et aucun tapis n'amortira sa chute.

Il concentrait son regard sur la tablette afin d'avoir un repère. Il n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers sa compagne. Si cela était le cas, tout basculerait, et il ne le voulait pas. Surtout pas.

Cependant, Adrien mit quelques instants à remarquer que Marinette n'avait pas lancé de nouvelle vidéo.

Il est vrai que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Marinette cliquait au hasard, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à regarder. Autre chose que Adrien. Si on lui avait dit il y a un an que, un jour, elle ne voudrait plus du tout croiser le regard d'Adrien, elle n'y aurait pas cru. Mais voilà bien longtemps qu'elle essayait de calmer le rythme croissant qu'avait adopté son cœur depuis que son corps et celui d'Adrien étaient entrés en contact. Malgré tous ses efforts, son attention était tournée vers cette proximité, qu'elle savait nocive pour sa santé mentale. À la fois emplie d'une sensation de bien-être et d'un sentiment de malaise, Marinette ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, vers quel sens orienter ses pensées. Devait-elle apprécier ce rapprochement, ou le trouver étrange ? Après tout, malgré leurs nombreuses étreintes – et même après une nuit ensemble – elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'une telle proximité entre elle et son amoureux. Et cette sensation la ravissait autant qu'elle la terrifiait.

Ayant fini par trouver ce moment plus gênant qu'il ne l'était déjà, Adrien se redressa quelque peu afin d'étudier le comportement de sa compagne. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il attende sans rien dire, car le regard perdu qu'affichait Marinette n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi adorable, même quand elle ressemblait à une petite fille perdue ?

Marinette sentit son cœur faire un nouveau bond. Elle ne savait quoi répondre à Adrien qui l'interrogeait du regard. Elle l'entendit l'appeler deux fois tout doucement, mais elle restait muette. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Tout allait parfaitement entre eux, et pour le mieux. Pourquoi toujours compliquer les choses... Le cerveau de Marinette tournait à mille à l'heure, mais il rendit les armes quand elle sentit la main de son compagnon délicatement caresser sa joue. Marinette demeurait bouche-bée depuis un moment déjà. Elle devait agir, mais les appels lancés à son corps étaient sans réponse. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle allait complètement la réaliser.

Adrien essayait en vain de lui faire dire quelque chose, sans qu'il n'obtienne satisfaction. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi, cela ne faisait que lui rappeler son propre état second. Il devait à tout prix se contenir. Était-ce à cause de lui qu'elle était incapable de dire le moindre mot, qu'elle semblait si peu... elle-même ? Le dilemme intérieur du jeune homme réapparut de manière bien plus intense. Tiraillé entre son souhait de faire revenir à la normale Marinette, et ses pensées désireuses qui grandissaient. Car, pour ne rien arranger les choses, ce visage perdu qu'affichait Marinette ne la rendait que plus désirable... Au plus grand désespoir d'Adrien.

Il y eut un moment où lutter devenait inutile. Il se laissa complètement submergé par l'amour qu'il lui portait et vint l'embrasser. Ce baiser sonna comme un signal chez Marinette. Mais pas un signal qui aurait eu pour finalité de la réveiller. Non, ce baiser, ce signal, sonnait le glas de son état de transe. Enfin, elle réagit, en répondant à l'élan de son amoureux. Chose qu'Adrien aurait dû suspecter, mais il n'en fit aucunement attention. Cela attendra...

Ce baiser devenait presque trop intense pour qu'ils puissent le supporter. Toute résistance semblait vaine tandis que leurs corps prenaient le contrôle sur leurs esprits. Dans son élan, et sans pour autant se séparer d'elle, Adrien les avait redressé en passant ses bras autour du corps de Marinette. Il la serrait si fort qu'un soupire s'échappa de la bouche de son partenaire. De nombreux gémissements ponctuaient le tout tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait.

Marinette passa une main dans le dos d'Adrien et une autre dans ses cheveux, toujours dans l'optique de l'attirer encore plus à elle. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et sur l'instant, c'était bien le cas. Son état second était totalement dépendant des lèvres d'Adrien. A son plus grand désarroi, celles-ci quittèrent les siennes, mais elle sentit très vite un chemin de douceur et de picotements se tracer dans son cou. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Elle s'abandonna complètement aux baisers déposés par Adrien. Ceci ne faisait que renforcer la satisfaction du jeune homme, lequel constatait l'effet qu'il arrivait à produire chez elle. Ceci le faisait davantage perdre pied.

Si seulement cela pouvait durer indéfiniment...

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Marinette quand elle sentit les doigts d'Adrien se poser en bas de son dos. Avec tout cela, son haut s'était quelque peu relevé, et un espace de peau, autant petit soit-il, était un point sensible à explorer. Adrien resserra alors sa prise sur la taille de Marinette. En réponse, cette dernière agrippa son visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'en était trop pour son cœur et pour son corps. Sa consciente était à des kilomètres ; seuls ses instincts prenaient possession d'elle. Instincts qui lui criaient de se retrouver peau à peau avec Adrien... Elle ignorait où cela l'amenait, mais son envie lui criait de sentir la chaleur d'Adrien contre son propre corps. Une pensée assez simple finalement...

Pensée bien évidemment partagée par son partenaire qui commença à faire glisser ses doigts dans le dos de Marinette, sous son t-shirt. Ce simple geste amplifiait leur désir respectif sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Ce n'est plus juste une passion dévorante. Elle se mouvait en un véritable feu, auquel ils mouraient tous les deux d'envie de s'y brûler.

Hélas, comme tout feu, une flamme avait suffi pour le déclencher, mais une énorme douche froide avait suffi pour l'éteindre.

En ce cas présent, la douche froide avait pris l'apparence d'une sonnerie de portable.

Celle-ci avait brusquement interrompu Marinette et Adrien, qui s'étaient alors figés. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait bouger, ou croiser le regard de l'autre. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour redescendre sur la terre ferme, reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Quand cela fut à peu près le cas, Adrien comprit que son portable était la cause de leurs soucis. Visiblement à cran, il se leva brusquement et partit répondre à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Marinette avait tenté de remettre ses pensées dans le bon ordre. Dans un premier temps, elle remit en place ses vêtements froissés. Puis, instinctivement, elle joua avec ses cheveux. Même si ils étaient attachés, cela lui était suffisant et nécessaire. Elle sentit son corps se vider de toute énergie, tandis que son cerveau refaisait son entrée dans le jeu. Et quelle entrée quand la seule pensée cohérente qui traversait son esprit était : « _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _» Peu à peu, et alors qu'Adrien était toujours au téléphone et mécontent, la panique envahit la jeune fille. Même si elle avait de nouveau le contrôle sur son corps, ce n'était pas le cas de son cœur, qui battait toujours à un rythme effréné.

Marinette dut cependant mettre ses interrogations de côté quand elle aperçut Adrien revenir vers elle, et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle l'imita, tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

– C'était Nathalie, articula Adrien après plusieurs secondes de silence. Mon garde du corps ne va pas tarder.

Interloquée, Marinette jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. Elle constata alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, et que les flocons continuaient de tomber... comme il y a plusieurs heures.

Le silence était plus que palpable. Adrien se mordait la langue, ayant peur des mots qu'il pourrait prononcer, alors que Marinette était tout simplement et toujours aussi confuse. A peu de choses près, et cela serait comme si les deux adolescents étaient de parfaits inconnus. A croire que c'était ainsi qu'ils se sentaient après cet échange mouvementé. Des inconnus face à l'autre, mais aussi face à eux-mêmes.

Aucun mot ne raisonna dans la chambre de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce que Adrien reçoive un message de son chauffeur, le prévenant qu'il l'attendait en bas. Peut-être bien dix minutes s'étaient écoulées sans que ni Adrien, ni Marinette ne se regardent ou s'adressent la parole. Ils étaient juste restés assis sur le canapé à regarder le sol. Même Tikki et Plagg – qui s'étaient isolés depuis un moment – ne souhaitaient pas les brusquer.

Ce fut dans cette même ambiance qu'Adrien se prépara à partir. Silencieusement, Marinette le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Par chance, ses parents se trouvaient en bas à la boulangerie. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à affronter leurs interrogations sur son état plus que douteux. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Adrien ne savait pas comment agir pour ces au revoir. Tout semblait si différent alors que quelques heures plus tôt à peine, tout semblait à peu près normal. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

– A demain, Marinette, réussit-il à dire.

Il s'approcha de son amoureuse, toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Mais au lieu de l'embrasser sur les lèvres comme cela était son intention initiale (et leur habitude), il se ravisa au dernier moment et, à la place, déposa un long et délicat baiser sur sa joue.

Ce geste surprit Marinette bien plus qu'il ne aurait dû l'être. Un nouvel électrochoc la parcourut. Une nouvelle interrogation quant à ce changement... Elle écarquilla les yeux, et observa Adrien qui amorça sa sortie de l'appartement. Elle s'approcha du pas de la porte, et le vit dans le couloir, prêt à descendre les escaliers.

Alors, dans un dernier élan, son cœur put prononcer ses premiers mots depuis plusieurs minutes :

– Je t'aime.

Combien de fois le lui avait-elle dit depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Des centaines de fois. Mais aujourd'hui, cette déclaration avait un goût particulier, elle le sentait.

Quelque peu soulagé d'enfin l'entendre parler, Adrien s'arrêta quelques secondes pour lui sourire et lui répondre sur le même ton. Sourire qui recommençait à se dessiner sur le visage de Marinette, avant qu'Adrien ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Quand elle ferma tout doucement la porte, Marinette se laissa glisser contre celle-ci en soufflant longuement. Prête à se retourner la tête avec mille et une questions.

* * *

– Adrien, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

– Oh... Euh... Oui, Nathalie. Tout va très bien.

– Vous n'avez pourtant pas touché à votre repas.

– Je n'ai pas très faim. Je suis désolé... Je vais monter dans ma chambre.

Le jeune garçon s'était exprimé de manière neutre et quelque peu nonchalante vis-à-vis de l'assistante de son père. Il est vrai que, depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui – même depuis qu'il avait emprunté les escaliers dans la boulangerie – il était complètement perdu, sans cesse à s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment il n'arrivait pas à chasser ces pensées de sa tête. Si bien que, alors qu'on l'avait appelé pour dîner, seul, il n'avait aucunement touché à son assiette, totalement concentré à fixer le vide.

Quand il se leva, il adressa un sourire d'excuse à Nathalie pour cet « incident » (il se doutait bien qu'elle rapporterait l'événement anodin à Gabriel Agreste, et que ce dernier en ferait toute une histoire le lendemain). Mais avant de quitter la salle à manger, il prit soin de tout de même emporter le plateau de fromages avec lui. Dans le cas contraire, Plagg lui en aurait voulu pour la soirée entière. Et ce soir, il avait besoin de calme. Il avait besoin de se retrouver en phase avec lui-même.

Dans les escaliers, il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'un akuma ne vienne pas troubler sa nuit. Certes, il n'avait pas les idées suffisamment claires pour affronter un super-vilain. Mais par-dessus tout, il n'était pas prêt à faire de nouveau face à Marinette. Épreuve qu'il devra pourtant affronter le lendemain au lycée.

Dès qu'Adrien entra dans sa chambre, il eut à peine de le temps de faire signe à son kwami que ce dernier s'était aussitôt emparé du plateau, objet de ses convoitises. Il était par ailleurs déjà en train de se goinfrer sur le lit de son partenaire.

– Une tomme de Savoie ! Merci au cuisinier d'avoir pensé à moi ! s'exclama Plagg.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il se souciait de toi en préparant le repas.

Adrien estima inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait aucune idée du goût dudit repas.

Machinalement, il commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, tout en admirant la ville depuis son immense baie vitrée. Sa chambre était plongée dans des tonalités bleutées en raison de la faible luminosité extérieure. Qu'importe, il devait tout faire pour trouver le sommeil cette nuit puisqu'un shooting photo spécial hiver l'attendait après les cours le jour suivant.

Et pourtant, ce travail était loin d'être le centre de ses préoccupations actuelles.

– Encore dans tes pensées, gamin ? demanda nonchalamment Plagg après avoir englouti un dernier morceau, ce qui fit sursauter son porteur.

– Plagg, le jour où j'aurais envie de discuter de ça avec toi... Et bien je ne t'en parlerai même pas ! lâcha-t-il exaspéré, en s'appuyant contre la vitre.

– Hum, tu sais, après des milliers d'années d'existence, je pense avoir accumulé quelques connaissances sur les émotions humaines, se vanta le kwami.

– Aussi étendues que soient tes connaissances, je ne veux pas les entendre... S'il te plaît Plagg, je veux seulement – pour une fois – essayer de passer une soirée sans me prendre la tête.

– Et bien, crois-moi quand je te dis que, sur ce point, tu es mal parti, mon grand.

Adrien s'en voulut quelques instants de lui avoir mal répondu, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute... Rien du tout.

En signe de contestation, Plagg alla se réfugier dans le placard où Adrien cachait sa réserve de camemberts. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne avec qui discuter, il essaya de trouver une occupation. Tout était bon à apprendre pour occuper son esprit et éviter de penser à Marinette... A ses baisers... A ses caresses... A cette chaleur...

Oui ! Tout était bon pour ne plus y penser ! Le seul moyen que trouva Adrien pour s'échapper fut de poursuivre la lecture du recueil de poèmes pour le cours de français du lendemain. Du Rimbaud. Cela devrait lui parler... Cependant, après avoir lu trois poèmes, Adrien dut reconnaître l'inefficacité de cette technique. Il était si exacerbé qu'il en avait presque jeté le livre sur son bureau. Sous l'effet du choc, les écrans de ses nombreux ordinateurs s'allumèrent. L'un d'eux avait pour fond une photo de sa mère. Sur l'écran du second s'affichait un collage de photos où il était entouré de tous ses amis. Et sur le dernier, une photo de Marinette et lui, une photo qu'ils avaient prise chez elle, il y a plus d'un mois, le soir de Noël...

Cela était tout bonnement insupportable. Il devait forcer son esprit à occulter leur rapprochement de l'après-midi, ou il deviendrait tout simplement fou. Déjà qu'il pensait l'être en la désirant, cette fois-ci, cela pourrait bien être la goutte d'eau qui ferait tout déborder.

Après s'être pris la tête durant plusieurs minutes, Adrien décida que le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment était d'aller dormir. Il prévint Plagg, et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre l'oreiller de son porteur. Adrien ne prit même pas la peine de se changer ; il se glissa directement dans les chaudes couvertures qui étaient les bienvenues par ce froid. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas aller dormir sans au moins lui envoyer un message... Alors, après un silence de plusieurs heures d'un côté comme de l'autre, Adrien le brisa enfin en envoyant à Marinette, à presque 23 heures, un simple « Bonne nuit »... La réponse de cette dernière ne fut pas très longue. Seulement après, Adrien put éteindre la lumière plus sereinement et fermer les yeux, espérant rapidement trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Adrien fut brusquement réveillé par un infime son. En règle générale, il avait plutôt le sommeil lourd et même un camion citerne ne pouvait pas le réveiller. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Son instinct l'avait réveillé alors qu'il savait pertinemment être en grand besoin de sommeil. Pour autant, son esprit était embrumé ; il percevait à peine la forme des différents meubles, malgré la faible lumière émanant de la Lune haute dans le ciel.

Une fois que ses yeux furent quelque peu habitués à cette quasi pénombre, Adrien remarqua avec effroi qu'une silhouette se tenait à l'autre bout de sa chambre, près du canapé.

– Qui est là ?! hurla-t-il par réflexe. Sortez d'ici !

Du coin de l'œil, il chercha Plagg mais ne le trouva pas. Génial, le voici privé de son unique porte de sortie (radicale, certes) si cette mystérieuse personne était venue s'en prendre à lui. La panique le gagna quand il vit l'ombre se déplacer.

– Partez, je vous ai dit ! répéta-t-il en s'extirpant des couvertures.

– Tu veux vraiment que je parte, chaton ?

En un instant, le garçon s'était figée. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure quand il comprit à qui il avait à faire. Les quelques reflets de lumière arrivant sur le corps de la jeune fille ne firent que confirmer les dernières parts de doutes qui sommeillaient en lui.

Face à lui, se trouvait ni plus ni moins que Ladybug.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bon sang ! (Oui, et lui-même se le reprocha, c'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.) Tu m'as fait peur ! Ne me refais jamais ça.

– Ce que je fais ici ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon chaton en pleine nuit ?

Le ton que son amoureuse avait employé ne rassurait guère Adrien. Sa voix... Elle était tellement sensuelle, tellement sûre d'elle... Tout le contraire de ce qu'était sa petite-amie en temps normal ! Quelque chose clochait. Adrien en était persuadé. Ses soupçons prirent plus d'épaisseur quand il vit Ladybug s'avancer vers lui, un pas devant l'autre... Mais très lentement.

– Tu es pourtant bien venu chez moi la nuit de Noël, lui rappela-t-elle toujours sur le même ton.

Elle était maintenant à sa hauteur.

– C'était différent. Tu m'avais invité, je te rappelle ! … J'ai juste changé l'horaire, essaya-t-il de se défendre, mal à l'aise face à l'air assuré de Ladybug.

– Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est pour mes beaux yeux que tu es venu.

– Bien sûr, et pour quoi d'autre je serais venu sinon.

– Oh, je ne sais pas... Peut-être avais-tu quelques idées en tête...

L'espace d'un instant, Adrien se sentit comme mis à nu face à l'élue de son cœur. Comment avait-elle pu deviner quoique que ce soit. Il la savait si innocente et peu encline à décoder les phrases à double sens... Mise à part les événements du jour, rien n'aurait pu le trahir.

Quand Ladybug posa une main sur son torse, un frisson le parcourut. Un frisson glacial.

– Et si je te faisais part de mes idées, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

– Non... lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, essayant de ne pas trop penser à cette voix qui, il devait le reconnaître, faisait des ravages sur son faible esprit.

– Pourquoi ça ? poursuivit-elle en déplaçant sa main vers le cou d'Adrien.

– Parce que... Non !

– Tu es à court d'argument, mon chaton. Je t'ai pourtant connu plus bavard.

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau protester, Ladybug l'en empêcha en l'embrassant. Les yeux d'Adrien s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il se rendit – enfin – compte à quel point sa Lady était entreprenante.

– Arrête ! réussit-il à articuler en la repoussant. Ce n'est pas un jeu !

– Si, c'est un jeu... Et j'ai envie de jouer.

La voix suave de Ladybug se mourut quand elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Adrien ne put résister. Elle y mettait tant de force qu'elle avait réussi à le faire tomber sur son lit. Quand elle le rejoignit, collant son corps à celui de son partenaire de toujours, le piège était en train de se refermer sur Adrien. Ce dernier essayait à nouveau de la repousser, mais privé de ses forces, il dut attendre qu'elle cesse de l'embrasser.

– Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? Je te dégoûte ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue, mais tout en conservant le ton qu'elle employait depuis le début.

– Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! répondit Adrien.

– Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Cette question... Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça ! La confusion et la panique gagnèrent complètement l'esprit d'Adrien, car il répondit :

– Si ! Enfin, je veux dire... Non ! Enfin, si ! Bien sûr que... C'est juste que...

Les yeux brillants de sa Lady le fixèrent, et cela ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Elle se rapprocha de lui davantage, si bien qu'il put sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage.

– Je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi, avoua-t-il avant d'enchaîner rapidement. Je te respecte trop pour ça. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive dans ses conditions. Je préférerais même qu'on en discute ! Je ne veux pas te forcer, ou je serai un monstre. Et puis, je ne sais même pas ce que toi tu veux. Ce que tu en penses. Et puis-

– Tu parles trop, ria Ladybug avant de plonger vers son amoureux pour l'embrasser.

Étrangement, Adrien accepta plus volontiers ce baiser, maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué une partie de son fardeau.

– Laisse-toi faire. Je m'occupe de toi. Je m'occupe de tout, chuchota-elle.

L'énième contestation d'Adrien disparut quand Ladybug se mit soudainement à déplacer ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune garçon. Alors que son cerveau lui criait d'à nouveau crier « Non », ce simple son ne passa pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Car, il devait le reconnaître, ceci était tout bonnement l'une des sensations les plus agréables qu'il ait connu. Mais il savait que c'était mal. A nouveau, il ne voulait que cela se déroule ainsi... Pas comme ça.

Cependant, alors qu'Adrien luttait mentalement pour ne pas succomber aux avances de sa Lady, son corps ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il était impossible de nier l'effet des baisers et caresses de Ladybug. Cet effet était bien important que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Le corps d'Adrien se laissait totalement faire et se fit envahir par un désir des plus profonds, tandis que son esprit continuait de lutter... En vain. Il se laissa submerger par cette douce sensation.

Ladybug continuait de parsemer le cou d'Adrien de baisers. Dans le même temps, l'une de ses mains se fraya un chemin sous son t-shirt, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de peau à explorer. Chose extraordinaire, elle réussit à le lui enlever, mais revint aussitôt le plaquer sur le lit, à sa merci, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Alors Ladybug recommença son jeu, et déposa plusieurs baisers volages sur la peau d'Adrien.

La respiration du garçon s'accéléra de plus en plus, de même que le rythme de son cœur. La sensation était encore meilleure que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais alors que sa raison semblait avoir été envoyée à l'autre bout du pays, elle fit une brusque réapparition quand il sentit les mains de Ladybug au niveau de son pantalon. Puis il entendit le bouton qui céda.

Cela en était trop. Il devait reprendre le contrôle, tout arrêter avant de cela n'aille trop loin.

– Non, ma Lady ! Arrête ça ! Maintenant !

– Mais ça a pourtant l'air de te plaire, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Je suis sérieux !

– Mais, moi aussi...

Malgré les supplications de son amoureux, Ladybug ne l'écouta pas. Elle reprit son numéro de caresses et de baisers mouillés, parcourant ainsi le torse d'Adrien. Ce dernier était bien plus conscient que précédemment. A nouveau, il ordonna à la jeune héroïne d'arrêter tout de suite ses actions. Elle ne fit rien dans ce sens. Adrien était paralysé ; il n'avait aucune échappatoire, à part ses nombreuses protestations. Il priait pour que Ladybug reprenne conscience et cesse tout cela.

Mais, quand Ladybug réussit à baisser, non seulement son pantalon, mais également son boxer, Adrien retrouva tous ses esprits.

Alors il fit la seule chose dont il était capable. Il cria.

– Non !

Cet appel long et strident était sorti de sa gorge sans crier gare. Il avait espéré que cela ramènerait Ladybug à la raison.

Force est de constater que, d'une certaine manière, cela avait fonctionné...

Mais pas comme il l'aurait imaginé.

Adrien avait réussi à se redresser... Mais il ne se trouvait plus à la même place. Il était près de ses oreillers, et non plus sur le rebord du lit. En passant les mains sur son corps, il fut soulagé de constater la présence de _tous _ses vêtements. Il tourna la tête et aperçut dans la pénombre Plagg qui dormait comme une pierre. Enfin, un rapide coup d'œil, balayant sa chambre, lui fit comprendre qu'il était seul.

Comme cela avait visiblement toujours été le cas.

Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois et s'être pris la tête entre les mains, la respiration d'Adrien retrouva un rythme décent. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Ceci était le fruit de son cerveau dérangé. Comment avait-il pu imaginer sa Lady, Marinette, dans une telle situation... Bien que rassuré de savoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, Adrien voulait être sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination.

– Plagg ? Plagg ? appela-t-il plusieurs fois en secouant quelque peu son kwami.

Après quelques « mhmm » de protestation, Plagg ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard mauvais à Adrien.

– Adrien, on ne t'a jamais appris que c'est mal poli de-

Plagg s'était aussitôt interrompu en voyant la mine déconfite de son porteur.

– Tout va bien ?

– Oui, je...

Que pouvait-il bien dire, après tout ?

– Juste un mauvais rêve, finit-il par répondre.

– Bon alors ça va... Mais que voulais-tu alors ?

La pensée d'Adrien le choqua lui-même avant qu'il n'en fasse part à son ami.

– Plagg, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais te demander ça...

Adrien installa un suspense – volontaire ou non – qui agaça Plagg.

– Mais est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un morceau de fromage. Le plus puant que tu possèdes.

– Comme si c'était fait !

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes à Plagg pour revenir de sa réserve avec un morceau de camembert dont l'odeur infecte réveillerait même les morts.

– Ma plus belle trouvaille, admit-il fièrement... Mais pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

– Je dois être sûr d'avoir rêvé... et d'être bien réveillé.

Dès qu'il se saisit du morceau et put en sentir le parfum, Adrien comprit qu'il était bien de retour à la réalité. L'odeur était si forte qu'il était certain de puer pendant au moins deux jours s'il ne faisait rien. Toutefois, bien trop têtu, il le mangea tout de même... et faillit bien le rejeter tant le goût – plus que l'odeur – était ignoble.

Adrien réussit tant bien que mal à remercier Plagg pour ce geste. Le kwami repartit aussitôt à son sommeil. Adrien se prit à nouveau le visage entre les mains, complètement confus... Comment allait-il pouvoir la regarder demain... ? Quand il pensa au lendemain, Adrien jeta un coup d'œil machinal à son réveil... Il affichait 3 heures 47 précisément... Il serait loin, très loin de trouver le sommeil et de passer une bonne nuit.

* * *

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Ce cri... Un cri si fort et si aigu qu'il aurait très bien pu réveiller la moitié de Paris. Qui aurait pu penser qu'une adolescente puisse sortir un tel son enfermé dans son corps frêle et sans défense. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné, bien au-dessus de la normale. Son kwami s'était bien évidemment réveillé à la suite de tout cela. Elle avait beau l'appeler, rien n'y faisait. La jeune fille n'entendait plus rien, bien trop plongée dans ses souvenirs. Mais pouvait-on réellement les appeler « souvenirs » alors que rien n'avait été réel ?

Elle agrippa les pans de sa couverture, serra ses genoux contre elle et y enfouit son visage, tentant en vain de se calmer. Ses yeux s'étaient d'eux-mêmes humidifiés sous l'effet de la panique. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à se rendormir... Pas après ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

– Marinette ? Marinette, tout va bien ?

Elle était si concentrée sur elle-même, sur son corps, qu'elle avait à peine entendu sa mère rentrer précipitamment dans sa chambre. Il en fut de même lorsque, enfin, elle daigna relever la tête. Sabine Cheng était montée dans son lit et s'était rapprochée de sa fille.

– Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? se soucia-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Quelle excuse allait-elle devoir raconter cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce qui serait suffisamment crédible alors qu'elle était en pleur et tétanisée devant sa mère ?

Rien. Aucune réponse ne parvenait à sortir. C'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle devait d'abord comprendre pourquoi son esprit lui avait envoyé de tels signaux.

– Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

Voilà sa porte de sortie !

Marinette hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation, et de mensonge. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour essayer de calmer ses larmes.

– Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord, tenta Sabine pour la rassurer. Ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination.

Son imagination ? Vraiment ? Si elle savait...

– Il faut que tu te rendormes. Tu as cours demain... Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas de contrôle, j'espère, demanda-t-elle sur un ton léger, comme pour plaisanter.

Marinette ne fut pas réceptive à cette plaisanterie et se contenta d'un « Non » de la tête. Sabine soupira.

– Bon, il est presque 4 heures du matin. Ton père ne s'est pas réveillé heureusement, il a besoin de dormir... Et toi aussi. Fais ce que tu peux pour aligner quelques heures de sommeil.

Sa mère voyait bien que, vu l'état de sa fille, la moindre parole était inutile. Il valait mieux la laisser seule. Alors, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de repartir vers sa propre chambre, pour rejoindre son époux qui n'avait pas réagi. Sitôt que Sabine quitta la chambre, Tikki sortit de sa cachette et se posa sur l'épaule de sa porteuse, laquelle n'avait pas changé d'état depuis son réveil.

– Ça va aller, Marinette. Si ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, et bien il est parti, et tu peux bien te rendormir... Marinette ? l'appela-t-elle en voyant qu'elle demeurait muette.

Elle avait pu mentir à sa mère. Mais à Tikki, c'était presque impensable, infaisable. Mais comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer ? C'était impossible.

A son kwami, elle lui devait au moins une demi-vérité.

– Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, réussit-elle tant bien que mal à articuler.

– Oh, alors un simple rêve... Alors, pourquoi tu as crié ? s'inquiéta Tikki.

– Rien... Je... Il faut que je dorme.

Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau l'interroger, Tikki se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer Marinette à parler si elle n'en avait pas envie. D'autant plus qu'en règle générale, elle lui disait tout...

Marinette se rallongea, tournant le dos à Tikki, et s'emmitoufla comme elle le put dans les draps. Ses yeux se perdirent sur son panneau en liège accroché au mur, sur lequel plusieurs photos figuraient. Alors que son regard passa en long, en large et en travers sur les visages de tous ses camarades, il s'attarda bien évidemment, et bien plus longtemps, sur celui d'Adrien.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Comment allait-elle pouvoir affronter son regard demain ? Comment oserait-elle le regarder ? Il allait bien remarquer que quelque chose clochait chez elle.

Elle allait devenir folle...

Comment pourra-t-elle retrouver le sommeil, et regarder son amoureux les yeux dans les yeux le lendemain...

Alors qu'elle venait de rêver de Chat Noir en train de lui faire l'amour.

* * *

**Bien... je sais, je connais le refrain : vous voulez me tuez, vous êtes frustrés XD Et bien écoutez, j'adore faire ça ! Mais comme vous aurez le deviner, vous obtiendrez satisfaction à la fin de cette histoire, d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

**On se retrouve dans les commentaires et pour la suite très bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour. Nous voici donc pour la seconde partie de cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la précédente, et que cela en sera de même aujourd'hui :) J'ai finalement écrit assez rapidement alors que j'en doutais XD **

**A nouveau, je n'ai aucune idée de quand sera postée la dernière partie puisque elle n'est pas écrite XD Je pense prendre beaucoup à l'écrire en tout cas, alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas (trop) pressés ^^'**

**Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

**MY DEADLY SIN IS YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder**

_Playlist : « Someone to stay » – Vancouver Sleep Clinic_

* * *

– Bon Marinette, si tu me disais enfin ce qui ne va pas chez toi.

– Qui ça ? Moi ? Pff, mais tu te trompes complètement. Franchement, tout va très bien ! Qu'est-ce qui n'irait pas ?

Quiconque aurait entendu cette tirade n'y aurait pas cru un mot.

Et Alya Césaire était loin d'être née de la dernière pluie.

– Tu me caches quelque chose, avoue, dit-elle en espérant faire cracher le morceau à sa meilleure amie.

– Alya, je vais très bien. Pourquoi tu doutes de moi comme ça ?

– Et bah, primo, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que on ne reste pas avec les garçons pour le reste de la pause. Et deuzio...

Alya s'interrompit quand elle entendit un bruit assourdissant faire son entrée, l'objet de son second argument. Elle attendit quelques secondes que le volume sonore diminue de lui-même.

– Et deuzio, tu es en train de prendre un café, alors que tu détestes ça.

Sitôt que sa meilleure amie constata ce fait, Marinette releva la tête vers le bouton sur lequel elle avait appuyé. Et comme une idiote, elle s'était tout simplement trompé. Remarquant pourtant son erreur, mais refusant de perdre la face devant Alya, elle tenta de se justifier maladroitement.

– J'avais envie d'essayer.

– Comme ça, tout d'un coup ?

– Laisse-moi prendre un café si j'en ai envie, enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en appuyant trois fois sur la touche consacrée au sucre.

Depuis le début de cette journée, Marinette n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Alya n'allait pas la lâcher d'une semelle, d'autant plus qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler. Mais elle refusait que sa faiblesse d'esprit ne soit révélée au grand jour. Elle devait tout faire pour se comporter normalement... Ce qui était un échec cuisant depuis plusieurs heures. Bien sûr, le manque de sommeil était un argument de taille, mais pas autant que les retournements de son cerveau.

Quand sa boisson involontaire fut prête, Marinette se saisit du gobelet. Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Alya, elle porta le breuvage à ses lèvres... Et faillit bien tout recracher d'un coup.

– Tu vois que je suis capable de le boire, dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

– Je vais faire semblant de te croire.

Tandis que Marinette leva les yeux au ciel tout en pestant, Alya se mit sur la pointe des pieds et regarda à travers la vitre qui séparait la cantine et la salle où se trouvait les machines à café du lycée. Nino et Adrien étaient assis à la même table où elles-mêmes étaient quelques minutes plus tôt, les yeux rivés sur leurs portables – certainement à regarder des vidéos débiles ou à jouer à un jeu quelconque. Quand la jeune métisse se retourna vers Marinette, elle remarqua que cette dernière faisait machinalement tourner sa tasse entre ses mains, le regard rivé sur le sol.

– Marinette, et si tu crachais le morceau. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Marinette avait une confiance absolue en Alya. Elle ne devrait avoir aucune raison de se cacher. Elle était même certaine que sur cette terre, elle était la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider avec son « problème »... Mais elle-même n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, parler de ses émotions, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ne rendrait les choses que plus réelles. Et elle avait encore espoir d'avoir imaginé toute cette histoire.

Marinette jeta à son tour un œil sur la cantine. Quand elle fut sûre que ni Adrien ni Nino ne les avaient repéré, elle regarda Alya comme si elle était prête à confesser un crime.

– Est-ce que on peut aller dans un endroit calme ? lâcha-t-elle dans un soupire.

Alya se contenta de hocher la tête, et les deux amies rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de partir. Quand elles sortirent du bâtiment, une douce fraîcheur les accueillit. Les flocons étaient tombés toute la matinée et avaient laissé une épaisse couche de neige dans la cour du lycée. Elles traversèrent tant bien que mal à coup de grandes enjambées afin d'entrer dans le bâtiment qui abritait des salles de classe. Leur trajet se déroula en silence. Alya n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre que, peu importe ce qui tracassait sa meilleure amie, Marinette n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer ; elle devait attendre sa confession.

Après plusieurs minutes à tourner dans les couloirs, Marinette et Alya trouvèrent finalement refuge dans la salle des arts plastiques. Depuis le début de l'année, comme au collège, Marinette s'y rendait souvent quand elle avait du temps libre pour confectionner ses créations. Par chance, la pièce était vide. Cela serait l'endroit idéal.

Marinette s'installa sur l'une des chaises en bois, et se força à boire la boisson qu'elle détestait tant (toujours dans cette optique de garder la face). Alya prit place sur la table la plus proche, sur laquelle reposait plusieurs dessins et feuilles manuscrites – certainement le futur projet de Nathaniel et Marc. Elle fixa Marinette qui refusait toujours de parler. Peut-être allait-elle devoir la bousculer un peu.

– Laisse-moi deviner, ma vieille. Je suis sûre que tu veux me parler d'Adrien, déduit-elle fièrement.

Après réflexion, elle aurait peut-être dû attendre que Marinette finisse de se forcer à boire pour faire part de son hypothèse. Son amie était presque en train de s'étouffer sous l'effet de la surprise. Après une quinte de toux assez forte qui passa néanmoins, Alya reprit.

– Vu ta réaction, j'en déduis que j'ai bon.

– Je veux déjà entendre ton raisonnement avant de confirmer, réussit à articuler Marinette avant de tousser une dernière fois.

– Y'a rien de plus simple. Tu m'as toi-même tiré en mode « Oh Alya, ça fait longtemps que on n'a pas parlé toutes les deux » pour qu'on s'éloigne des garçons – alors que on était ensemble hier. Traduction : tu dois me parler de quelque chose qu'ils ne doivent pas entendre. Double traduction : s'ils ne doivent pas l'entendre, c'est que ça les concerne directement. Triple traduction : pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que c'est d'Adrien que tu veux parler.

– Ça va ! J'ai compris. Tu es trop forte pour moi.

L'attitude résignée de Marinette fit nerveusement rire Alya. Elle avait pourtant pensé que son franc-parler et son attitude positive mettrait Marinette de bien meilleure humeur. Il n'en fut rien. Depuis ce matin, elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Marinette et Adrien. Ceux-ci avaient (consciemment ou non) mis de la distance entre eux. Certes, ils avaient pour habitude de ne pas trop s'afficher au lycée, mais avaient tout de même des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'ils étaient des étrangers. Étrangement, cela rappela à Alya cette lointaine époque où Marinette et elle fomentaient des plans pour qu'elle se retrouve seule avec le garçon de ses rêves, sans que jamais rien ne se passe.

Cette fois-ci, le problème semblait bien plus profond. Cette situation paraissait d'autant plus étrange pour Alya, étant donné que elle avait vu le couple la veille...

– Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? demanda-t-elle plus soucieuse. Un truc grave ?

– Grave ? Non ! s'étonna Marinette. Enfin, je ne pense pas que c'est grave. Mais ça me perturbe ! Et en même temps, je trouve ça bizarre. Mais c'est peut-être juste normal. Ou bien, peut-être que je suis juste folle de penser comme ça ! Et une part de moi me dit que « Oui, c'est grave ! ». Mais peut-être que je me prends la tête pour rien ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! J'en ai pas dormi de la nuit ! J'arrive même pas le regarder en face ! Je-

– Et oh Marinette, calme-toi ! Respire.

Il est vrai que Marinette avait retenu sa respiration durant sa prise de parole où les mots s'étaient enchaînés. Elle obéit donc à Alya et prit une grande inspiration.

– Dans l'ordre, s'il te plait. Et calmement.

Le cerveau de Marinette bouillonnait toujours malgré le semblant de calme qu'elle avait retrouvé. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à identifier les mots précis pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Si elle-même ne le comprenait pas, comment pourrait-elle partager ses pensées à Alya.

– Alya, j'ai vraiment l'impression de perdre pied. Je... Je n'arrive plus à contrôler ce que je ressens...

– Et depuis quand cela se contrôle les sentiments ? Tu en es une belle preuve.

La tentative d'humour d'Alya se solda par une demi-victoire quand Marinette lui donnait un léger coup dans le pied, le tout en souriant.

– Pas dans ce sens là. Je veux dire... Je ne sais rien du tout ! Et ça me fait paniquer à un point que tu n'imagines même pas !

– Et si tu me racontais enfin ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu es loin d'être claire.

Pour retrouver un peu de ses esprits, Marinette but une nouvelle gorgée de café. L'horrible goût qui prit place dans sa bouche la réveilla une fois de plus.

– Ok... Est-ce que tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé après l'anniversaire d'Adrien ?

– Attends, c'était y'a deux mois ! Laisse-moi réfléchir. **(1)**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Alya pour faire le lien quand elle se rappela que, deux mois plus tôt, Marinette était venue la trouver pour lui parler d'une séance câline très spéciale qui avait eu lieu avec son amoureux. Elle se souvint également que, alors qu'elle avait essayé d'expliquer à son amie le pourquoi et le comment de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, Marinette s'était aussitôt bouché les oreilles et avait hurlé : « Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! »

Si elle lui demandait de se souvenir d'une telle chose, cela voulait-il dire que...

– OH MON DIEU ! cria Alya avec un large sourire.

– Moins fort, Alya ! J'ai pas envie que des gens rentrent dans la salle.

– Non mais attends, tu joues aux devinettes avec moi ! Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu tout de suite que, ça y'est, le pas était franchi !

– Le pas ? Quel pas ?

– Marinette, ne joue pas l'innocente avec moi. Pourquoi tu serais autant stressée et paniquée, si ce n'était pas pour me dire qu'Adrien et toi, vous avez couché ensemble !

A l'entente de cette fin de phrase, le corps de Marinette se vida de son âme entière. Une véritable coquille vide. Le regard perdu. La respiration interrompue. Le visage pale. La gorge asséchée. Il ne manquait pas grand chose pour qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut à court d'oxygène que son corps se manifesta à nouveau. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, et respira très fort, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

– D'accord... Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ça, fit remarquer Alya.

– Mais d'où tu as pu déduire un truc pareil ! s'emporta Marinette.

Alya garda pour elle de lui faire la même réflexion sur « Parle moins fort » dit plus tôt par son amie. Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment.

– C'est ce qui me semblait le plus logique. Mais j'en déduis que je me suis trompée.

– Oui, tu t'es parfaitement trompée ! Je t'ai dit ça juste pour que tu comprennes qu'il s'était passé la même chose !

Alya n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Marinette s'emporter de la sorte. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle ne l'avait que très rarement vu entrer dans une colère monstre. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Mais cette fois, un point sensible venait d'être touché.

Honteuse d'avoir hurlé sur sa meilleure amie, Marinette préférera lui tourner le dos. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi ; Alya n'y était pour rien. Elle était la seule responsable, celle qui devenait petit à petit complètement dérangée dans sa tête. Quand elle était venue la voir il y a deux mois pour lui parler de cet « incident » (en occultant bien sûr la partie « costumes magiques », « super-héros » et « cachette secrète »), Marinette s'était ravisée au dernier moment sur d'éventuelles explications. Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Pour elle, cet événement avait été un pur dérapage qui ne se reproduirait pas. La preuve en est, le lendemain au lycée, ni elle ni Adrien n'y avaient fait référence. Ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Ils s'étaient comportés comme d'habitude.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle n'arrivait plus à se cacher. Son corps entrait en contradiction avec sa tête.

– Je suis désolée, Marinette. J'aurais dû attendre que tu aies fini... Mais maintenant, si tu me disais clairement ce qui ne va pas. Si toi et Adrien avez juste... (La jeune métisse se tut quelques secondes afin de réfléchir aux mots à employer, pour ne pas heurter son amie) passé un bon moment tous les deux, pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Cette question replongea immédiatement Marinette dans ses souvenirs. Ils revinrent d'eux-mêmes, sans crier gare. Comment pouvait-elle oublier cette chaleur qui avait irradié son corps entier, juste quelques instants, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de son compagnon, qu'il la couvrait de tendres caresses et de doux baisers. Sans oublier le rêve que son imagination avait décidé de lui faire vivre la nuit dernière...

Jamais elle n'avait la moindre seconde songer à tout cela !

Alya réussit à poser une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle tremblait.

– Tu m'as pourtant dit que ce n'était pas grave... répéta-elle dans l'espoir qu'elle lui parle.

Marinette décida de se retourner pour lui faire face. Son visage était toujours aussi triste.

– Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle... réussit-elle à dire, la gorge nouée. La dernière fois, j'ai réussi à oublier, à faire comme si de rien n'était... Mais là, je sens que je n'en suis pas capable. C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive !

Alya caressa affectueusement l'épaule de Marinette dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

– C'était comme si... Comme si ma volonté avait voulu tout arrêter... Sauf que je n'avais plus de volonté !

– Comme si ton corps agissait tout seul sans que tu le contrôles ? souleva Alya.

Marinette se contenta de hocher la tête, approuvant la déduction d'Alya. Les mots qu'elle avait dit illustraient parfaitement ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

– Et bien, ma chère, c'est assez simple de comprendre ce qui t'arrive... Je pense juste que tu refuses de l'admettre. Et te connaissant, cela ne m'étonne pas tellement.

Le silence de son interlocutrice servit de confirmation à Alya.

– Tu es confrontée à ce grand mystère qui est de désirer quelqu'un. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, dit-elle en voyant que Marinette allait protester. On ne parle pas juste d'être amoureux de quelqu'un et de vouloir être lui ou elle... Mais bien de le désirer corps et âme.

Comme depuis plusieurs minutes, Alya faisait attention au choix de ses mots afin d'éviter que Marinette ne se renferme à nouveau.

– Il n'y a absolument rien de bizarre la-dedans, je te rassure. C'est juste... l'évolution classique d'une relation. Ce n'est pas seulement ton cœur qui est amoureux, mais tout ton corps. Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir. Ta réaction est d'autant plus normale vu que c'est la première fois que tu ressens une telle chose. Tu ne connais pas, donc ça te fait peur... Et tu essayes de fuir comme tu peux.

Marinette se prit la tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Elle tenta de se convaincre elle-même que tout ce que Alya venait de lui raconter était des futilités. Mais ceci était voué à l'échec. Les mots de sa meilleure amie l'avaient touché en plein cœur, et c'était comme si ce dernier réalisait, avant son propre esprit, qu'elle avait raison. Étrangement, ces mots firent également écho en elle au moment où elle était devenue Ladybug. Elle n'y connaissait rien aux pouvoirs magiques, aux super-héros, au combat contre les forces du mal. Elle avait même songé à abandonner ; elle avait fui... Et puis, finalement elle avait accepté son destin. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais au fond, elle ne pouvait pas comparer son devoir de super-héroïne et son « désir » (pour reprendre les termes d'Alya) pour Adrien qui ne faisait que grandir. Ce n'était en rien comparable...

– Tu sais que j'ai raison, n'essaye pas penser le contraire, ria Alya en se redressant.

– Et bien excuse-moi de ne _jamais_ avoir songé à cette partie d'une relation amoureuse ! s'exprima Marinette quelque peu exaspérée.

– Vraiment ? Et tu pensais que les enfants naissaient dans les roses ou dans les choux, continua-t-elle de plaisanter.

– Non, quand même pas ! Je suis au courant du mécanisme ! s'insurgea le brunnette. Je n'y ai juste pas pensé du tout !

– D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête de te taquiner, ou tu vas encore plus monter sur tes grands chevaux.

Le coup de coude que lui asséna Marinette fut une nouvelle raison pour Alya d'arrêter la plaisanterie.

– Tu sais, si tu avais bien voulu m'écouter quand j'ai voulu te parler de la première fois avec Nino-

– Non !

Alya était complètement désespérée. Elle n'avait même pas pu finir sa phrase que Marinette s'était empressée de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle lui agrippa le poignet pour la libérer à moitié.

– Je veux juste dire que si on en avait parlé à ce jour-là – donc il y a un petit moment quand même –, peut-être que tu aurais été un peu plus à l'aise avec l'idée, que tu l'aurais d'ailleurs peut-être intégré, et que tu ne serais pas là en train de paniquer comme un hamster sans défense, poursuivit-elle avec bienveillance.

La moue que fit Marinette par la suite fit éclater de rire Alya : la comparaison avec le hamster était toute trouvée.

– Et puis, je te signale que quand moi j'avais besoin de parler de ça... Bah, tu m'as pas écouté !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise. Tu avais l'air tellement à l'aise avec... tout ça ! dit Marinette en secouant les mains dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu te dire à part la phrase classique « _Écoute ton cœur_ » ?

– J'ai dû demander des conseils à Nora. A Nora ! Tu te rends comptes ?!

– Rassure-moi, elle n'a pas fait de mal à Nino après ? sourit Marinette.

– Elle a bien failli, mais j'ai tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas, dit Alya très fière d'elle-même.

– Puis de toute façon... Je n'aurais eu aucun conseil à te donner...

– Je ne cherchais pas des conseils, juste une oreille attentive.

L'espace d'instant, Marinette culpabilisa de ne pas avoir su être une amie quand Alya avait eu besoin d'elle.

– Mais bon, c'est le passé : on oublie ! Je veux bien être ton oreille attentive. Viens faire un câlin à Tatie Alya.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse placer un mot, Alya la serra dans ses bras. La tension qui régnait depuis bien trop longtemps dans le corps de Marinette commença à s'évaporer. Peut-être était-ce de cela dont elle avait besoin... D'une oreille attentive. Qui de mieux que sa meilleure amie pour remplir ce rôle à la perfection.

– Bon, on a au moins fait le plus dur, dit la rouquine en se réinstallant. Tu as admis que tu avais envie d'Adrien.

– Je n'ai rien admis, tu l'as dit à ma place ! s'exclama Marinette en rougissant très fort.

– Oui, mais comme tu ne me contredis pas, c'est tout comme.

Elle n'était pas sûre que cela constituait une véritable équivalence, mais elle ne dit rien.

– Et qu'en pense notre cher Adrien de tout ça ? demanda Alya un sourire aux lèvres.

Marinette piqua un nouveau fard, bien plus violent que le précédent.

– Alya, j'ai déjà du mal à t'en parler. _A toi _! En plus, tu as su mettre les mots sur ce que je ressentais... Et tu penses vraiment que je suis allée discuter de _ça _ avec Adrien !

– Marinette, je te rappelle que vous avez été deux pour ça – et qu'il faut être deux, d'ailleurs. Tu dois bien pouvoir me dire comment il était hier.

Les images et sensations défilèrent dans l'esprit de Marinette sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de s'en souvenir précisément. C'était gravé dans sa peau. Son regard. Ses caresses. Ses baisers. Cette sensation de n'être qu'à lui.

Et puis, l'indice que demandait Alya la frappa comme un éclair.

– C'est lui... dit-elle d'une manière à peine audible.

– Lui quoi ?

– C'est lui qui a commencé... C'est lui qui... « a tout fait » si on peut dire, indiqua-t-elle avec de gros guillemets avec ses mains.

– Bon, ça donne déjà une idée. Vous semblez être sur la même longueur d'ondes tous les deux.

Alya laissa un temps de suspension avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

– Il faut que tu lui parles, Marinette.

– Moi ? Lui parler ? Plutôt partir au Pérou élever des lamas ! Je serais morte de honte dès la première phrase, acheva-t-elle en se frappant la tête d'une main.

– Tu ne peux pas ignorer son avis vis-à-vis de toi. Tant que vous n'en parlerez pas, la situation ne se débloquera jamais.

– Et qui te dit que je veux que ça se débloque, dit Marinette avec un air de défi.

– Cela reste tes choix bien-sûr... Je sais que moi et Nino, on en parlait beaucoup, même avant de commencer à coucher ensemble... Je suis persuadée que c'est pour ça que tout se passe très bien, car on parle beaucoup.

– C'est différent, Alya. Vous n'avez jamais été vraiment timides l'un envers l'autre. Alors ça ne m'étonne même pas que vous ayez déjà parlé de... de...

– De... ? ... Mon dieu, Marinette ! Tu n'arrives même pas à le dire ! Ce sont juste des mots !

– Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, Alya ! C'est assez clair, je peux me faire comprendre comme ça.

– D'accord, alors... Que penses-tu des dessins ?

Interloquée, Marinette jeta un regard rempli d'interrogations à Alya.

– Je suis pas sûre de te suivre, là.

– Tu n'arrives même pas à employer les bons mots, et je m'efforce de ne pas te choquer depuis tout à l'heure. Donc ! On va utiliser un mot de code. « _Dessin_ » !

– Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-elle comme si c'était une plaisanterie.

– Oooh oui. Il faut que tu puisses en parler sans pression.

Marinette soupira, mais reconnut en même temps le sens ingénieux de l'idée d'Alya. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. Elle approuva sa meilleure amie d'un signe de tête, à demi-convaincue toutefois.

– Donc, reprit Alya. Que penses-tu de l'idée de dessiner avec Adrien ?

Marinette ne put empêcher un fou rire de s'échapper de sa bouche tant Alya paraissait sérieuse avec sa question en langage codé. Mais même en comprenant la traduction dans sa tête, elle ne savait quoi répondre.

– Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser. Et oui, j'ai compris ! Tu m'as dit que c'était normal. Mais j'ai le droit de ne pas avoir d'avis.

– Oui, mais hier, vu ce que tu me racontes, tu semblais bien avoir envie d'un petit dessin, poursuivit Alya d'un air taquin.

– Je dirai que ça ressemblait plus à un brouillon qu'à un vrai dessin.

Les deux amies rirent aux éclats quand elles analysèrent le sens et la portée de la phrase de Marinette.

– Tu vois, tu te prends au jeu toi-même, la félicita Alya. Ok, donc brouillon égal préliminaires.

– Pas la peine de donner la traduction ! rougit à nouveau Marinette.

– C'était juste pour moi-même. Histoire d'être sûre que tu savais ce que tu disais.

Elles s'interrompirent toutes les deux quand elles entendirent des pas provenant du couloir. Il n'était pourtant pas l'heure de reprendre les cours... Ayant eu peur que quelqu'un n'entre, la personne s'éloigna pourtant. Les deux filles purent souffler de soulagement.

– Rappelle-toi que je te taquine.

– J'ai compris, ne t'en fait pas.

– Non, je suis sérieuse. Certes, je suis en train de t'assommer de plein de questions autour des dessins, car on dirait que tu en as envie. Et je n'ai pas fini de t'en poser plein, crois-moi ! ... Mais surtout, s'il te plaît, ne fonce pas tête baissée pour te prouver quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Ne te force pas. Et d'ailleurs, Adrien non plus ne doit pas te forcer – si jamais un jour, il le laisse sous-entendre. Mais, ça m'étonnerait, c'est un vrai gentleman. Mais quand même ! Ne va pas faire un dessin juste pour prouver que tu en es capable. Il faut que tu le sentes au plus profond de toi, que tu en aies réellement envie. Non seulement dans ta tête, mais aussi dans ton cœur et dans ton corps. Réfléchis-y...

Comme toujours, les mots d'Alya raisonnèrent en Marinette comme la plus pure des vérités. Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans elle... Ce matin, elle se demandait juste ce qu'il lui arrivait. Désormais, elle avait au moins la certitude de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Mais elle garderait dans un coin de sa tête cet ultime conseil d'Alya, qu'elle comprit comme étant l'un des plus importants.

– Merci, Alya, la remercia-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

– De rien, c'est normal... Il n'empêche que... vous devez tout de même avoir une discussion sérieuse tous les deux.

Le cerveau de Marinette fut replongé dans la panique la plus extrême en un instant.

– Oui, je sais que ça sera un moment gênant, pour toi comme pour lui, la rassura Alya en riant et en lui tapotant la tête. Mais tu seras au moins soulagée d'un poids. Communiquez ! C'est bien la base de toute relation.

– J'essaierai de m'en souvenir...

– Et t'inquiète, te force pas du tout à lui en parler dès aujourd'hui... Parles-lui quand tu le sentiras.

Marinette lui adressa un nouveau sourire, plus crispé, en guise de remerciement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa tasse qui était restée sur le rebord de la table depuis tout ce temps. Et qui était toujours aussi pleine.

– Oh, tu me fais pitié avec ton café ! Avoues juste que-

– Oui Alya, je me suis trompée de bouton à la machine ! … C'est bon, tu es contente ?

– Si j'avais su que j'aurais dû attendre presque une heure pour que tu le dises... Mais je suis quand même contente.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel face à tant d'affront.

– On a encore dix minutes avant que les cours reprennent... Viens, je vais te payer un vrai chocolat chaud pour rattraper ta bêtise de tout à l'heure. Et avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai bien besoin d'un café moi !

Ni une ni deux, Alya saisit le bras de Marinette et l'entraîna hors de la salle d'arts plastiques. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de prendre ses affaires. Mais au moins, elle sortit de cette salle bien plus légère que lorsqu'elle y était entrée.

* * *

– Mec, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui, mais ce café ferait vomir n'importe qui !

– A mon avis, c'est juste toi qui te rends enfin compte du goût qu'il a.

Nino jeta un regard mauvais à son ami, alors que celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Lui au moins ne s'était pas fait piégé par cette maudite machine.

– C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! Je vais faire une réclamation !

– Si tu es tout seul, je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient de t'entendre. Et puis, tu n'étais pas obligé d'en prendre.

– J'en avais besoin ! J'ai joué toute la nuit en ligne... Je me sentais pas de tenir toute la journée.

D'ordinaire, Adrien lui aurait conseillé de se coucher plus tôt. Mais étant donné que lui-même avait très peu dormi et avait une mine affreuse depuis le début de la matinée, il se retint de faire le moindre commentaire.

Les deux garçons étaient installés sur un banc dans la cour du lycée. Avec ce temps, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. C'était l'endroit parfait pour être au calme avant la reprise. C'était ce dont Adrien avait besoin : retrouver du calme et un semblant de sérénité. Regarder l'épais tas de neige lui offrait au moins un point de repère à fixer. Il entendit Nino jeter son gobelet dans la poubelle la plus proche, puis il soupira avant de parler.

– Dis, Adrien, je peux te poser une question ? Et surtout, ne le prends pas mal.

– Mais bien sûr, répondit Adrien en se redressant et en regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux. T'inquiète, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Nino se gratta la nuque à travers sa grosse écharpe avant de lâcher :

– Voilà, je me demandais juste... Est-ce qu'il y a un problème entre toi et Marinette ?

Les yeux d'Adrien s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes. En un sens, cette question le surprenait car il ne pensait pas avoir adopté un comportement qui aurait pu le trahir. Mais d'un autre côté, Nino était l'une des rares personnes à le connaître quasi parfaitement. Lui seul aurait pu déceler un problème chez lui. Depuis ce matin, Adrien avait été on ne peut plus concentré pour ne pas approcher Marinette... Tellement qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à son propre comportement à elle.

– Non... Non, il n'y a pas de problème, admit-il calmement mais peu sûr de lui.

– C'est bizarre quand même. Depuis ce matin, tous les deux vous êtes...

Face à la mine intrigué de son meilleur ami, Nino prit quelques secondes afin de réfléchir à ses mots.

– Bah, vous êtes bizarre. Pas comme d'habitude, je veux dire. Pour ça que je veux savoir si tout va bien.

Nino décida de ne pas avouer à Adrien qu'Alya s'était faite la même réflexion à la première pause dans la matinée et qu'elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes concernant Marinette. Si tous les deux avaient remarqué un changement chez leurs amis, alors il devait y avoir une part de vrai.

D'où leur plan mis en place trois heures plus tôt de tout faire pour éclaircir cette histoire.

L'absence de réponse d'Adrien confirma sans qu'il le veuille les soupçons de Nino. Il détourna le regard, perdant son sourire.

– Je t'assure Nino que nous n'avons aucun problème, dit-il en triturant ses gants.

– Je veux bien te croire la-dessus, mais il va me falloir une meilleure explication.

Comment pouvait-il lui avouer cela ? Même, pourquoi aurait-il à le cacher ? Nino était son meilleur ami. Il était tout à fait normal qu'il veuille se confier à lui. Après tout, lui-même n'avait pas hésité à voir Adrien quand lui et Alya avaient commencé à avoir des rapports. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Avec ses amis, Adrien avait toujours préféré être celui qui écoute plutôt que celui qui se confie. La seule exception à cette règle était Marinette (ou plutôt Ladybug par le passé). Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui parler cette fois-ci. Il était pris au piège.

Adrien prit alors de la neige entre ses mains et commença à en faire une boule. Cela lui permit temporairement d'évacuer toute tension, afin de ne pas paraître trop énervé aux yeux de Nino.

– Nous n'avons pas de problème. C'est moi qui en aie un. Et je ne sais pas comment le régler.

– Alors demande à Google. Google a réponse à tout, fit Nino en riant presque.

Cette réponse détendit Adrien l'espace d'un instant tant elle était inattendue.

– Je crois que même Google ne peut pas m'aider là... Je dois juste trouver une solution.

– Bon et si tu m'expliquais plus clairement. T'es pas très clair, mon pote.

Le garçon blond lança la boule de neige qu'il avait créé plus tôt, et s'empressa de reprendre de la neige dans l'optique de répéter le même procédé. Il allait devoir parler. Au moins, il savait que Nino ne le jugerait pas. Peut-être n'aura-t-il aucun conseil, aucune issue de secours à lui proposer. Peu importe, voici trop longtemps qu'il renfermait au fond de lui ses pensées... Il prit cependant la décision de ne pas s'étendre, et d'aller directement au cœur du problème. Encore fallait-il réussir à l'exprimer. Adrien ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, avant de réussir à articuler :

– Marinette... J'ai envie d'elle, Nino. Et j'arrive à un stade où... où je n'arrive plus vraiment à me contrôler avec elle.

Les mots qu'il avait choisi étaient suffisamment clairs et explicites pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'en rajouter, ni de s'expliquer davantage. Et vu la tête qu'affichait son meilleur ami, il avait comprit.

– Oh...

– Oui, « Oh », ça tu peux le dire, dit Adrien, dépité, en lançant sa seconde boule de neige.

– Et... tenta de reprendre Nino visiblement mal à l'aise. Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

Le regard noir que lança Adrien aurait pu le geler sur place – si l'on ne comptait pas la nouvelle tempête de neige qui arriverait dans l'après-midi.

– Ok, j'ai compris. Tu ne lui as rien dit.

– Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ! s'emporta le jeune mannequin. « Au fait Marinette, je te l'ai pas dit, mais ça fait des mois que j'ai envie de toi, dans tous les sens du terme. » ? Non, un, elle aurait pas compris cette phrase. Et deux, une fois qu'elle aurait compris... elle aurait eu peur !

Adrien fut interrompu dans son élan par le rire de Nino.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

– Vous deux, avoua Nino en se calmant. Vous êtes trop drôle. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer la réaction. Si ça se trouve, elle pourrait bien le prendre.

« _Oh que non !_ » pensa très fort Adrien. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, il avait déjà prévu et anticipé sa réaction si jamais elle venait à comprendre à ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

– Non, non, non. Déjà, elle paniquerait. Ensuite, elle se poserait mille et une questions qui n'ont aucun sens jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. Elle deviendrait complètement folle ! Je ne veux pas de ça. Tiens, et je suis sûr qu'elle irait de ce pas voir Alya pour qu'elle la rassure sur sa santé mentale.

Nino se retint se faire part de ses hypothèses à Adrien. Lui-même avait trouvé bizarre que Marinette prenne Alya à part sitôt qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner. Tout en sachant que leur amie n'était pas au mieux de sa forme depuis le début des cours...

Ainsi donc, Adrien avait semble-t-il parfaitement prédit la réaction de Marinette... Mais avait été incapable de remarquer qu'elle était en ce moment même en train de réagir de la sorte. Cet aveuglement serait à mettre sur le compte de la folie qui s'emparait du jeune garçon. C'était une assez bonne excuse.

Nino se devait de réagir en ami face à l'état de détresse d'Adrien. Il se rapprocha alors et lui donna une légère tape dans le dos.

– Eh, mon pote, ça va aller. C'est rien de grave.

– Je sais, mais... Nino, je suis complètement perdu. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui en parler.

– Juste, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que... comment dire... elle ne ressent pas la même chose que toi ?

A nouveau, le métisse se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire au lieu de poser une telle question. Le regard perçant d'Adrien en était une belle preuve.

– Non... C'est impossible... Je vois bien comment elle est après... quand on est interrompu... C'est comme si elle se réveillait, qu'elle reprenait conscience de tout. Elle semble tellement perdue et effrayée en même temps... Je n'ose plus rien dire après, tellement j'ai peur qu'elle panique !

– Bon, d'accord, mais tu te bases juste son état. Mec, si tu ne lui demandes pas clairement, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'elle pense de tout ça.

– Peut-être... Mais je sais aussi que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

– D'accord, depuis quand parler est une mauvaise idée.

– Je veux dire que...

Adrien se redressa et prit une grande inspiration. Sans savoir pourquoi, il enleva son bonnet. Son bonnet Chat Noir que Marinette avait créé pour lui. À ce souvenir, il sourit. Elle lui avait fait tant plaisir avec ce cadeau. Comme elle cherchait toujours à le faire...

– Si jamais je lui en parle, elle saura donc ce qui me ferait plaisir... Et elle fera tout pour ça.

– Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...

– Elle cherchera à me faire plaisir, mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas la forcer, même indirectement. Je veux qu'elle en ait réellement envie... Pas juste à travers moi.

– Et bien, fais-lui bien comprendre ça. Répète-lui ce que tu viens de me dire. Que tu as certaines envies, mais que tu es tout à fait prêt à attendre qu'elle le soit.

– Non, ça ne fera que l'angoisser encore plus. Elle pense toujours aux autres en premier, pas à elle. Crois-moi, même si je le lui explique clairement, elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête et pensera à moi avant de penser à elle.

Un poids sembla s'évaporer du cœur d'Adrien. Dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas avait semble-t-il eu un effet bénéfique. Nino paraissait comprendre son raisonnement. Il était hors de question pour lui de brusquer Marinette avec ces histoires. Il voulait attendre qu'elle soit prête, et il était prêt à attendre tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Elle était la fille de ses rêves, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux... Mais aujourd'hui, ses pulsions étaient son principal problème. Il devait trouver un moyen de les chasser, au moins pour le moment.

– C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas lui en parler. Je préfère me taire plutôt que la voir se forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas.

– C'est vraiment tout à ton honneur, mec... Mais je le redis : on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien tant que on ne parle avec la personne. Mais je comprends ta façon de penser, et je respecte ça, termina-t-il en interrompant Adrien qui allait répliquer.

– Merci, Nino. Et pardon de t'avoir inquiété pour rien aujourd'hui.

– Tu es tourmenté, normal que tu sois bizarre ! héla Nino de bonne humeur.

– Je vais essayer de moins être bizarre alors. Rien que pour te rassurer.

– Trop d'honneur.

La tension était maintenant retombée. Adrien pouvait un peu souffler.

– Tu sais, reprit Nino. Si jamais tu as des questions ou quoi, je peux t'aider.

– C'est gentil, Nino. Mais je préfère assurer seul sur ce coup-là, répondit Adrien quelque peu gêné.

– Oh c'était juste une proposition comme ça. Entre meilleurs potes, il faut bien s'entraider.

– Oui, mais disons que j'ai pas envie d'avoir des images bizarres en tête quand je vous verrai toi et Alya.

– Ok, mais à condition que, quand toi et Marinette vous coucherez ensemble, toi non plus tu ne me racontes rien. Je ne veux pas avoir d'images en tête en vous voyant aussi.

Après un fou rire totalement involontaire à la suite de cet échange, les deux amis scellèrent leur pacte en se tapant dans la main. Comme un pur hasard, quelques flocons refirent leur apparition dans le ciel. Adrien remit alors son bonnet, tandis que Nino vissa davantage sa casquette sur sa tête.

– Au fait, oui je sais on vient de dire que on ne raconterait rien, mais, dit Nino. Vous penserez bien à vous protéger au moins, termina-t-il par un clin d'œil.

Ce clin d'œil et cette phrase finirent d'achever Adrien. Instinctivement, il se prit la tête entre les mains, jura en silence, et se maudit d'avoir complètement oublié un détail aussi infime mais important.

– Tu avais pas oublié, j'espère, se soucia Nino.

– Disons que j'avais la tête ailleurs, tenta de se justifier Adrien.

– Bon, bah maintenant tu y penseras.

– C'était même pas une question d'y penser... C'est une question d'en avoir, dit-il en se relevant, complètement désemparée.

Nino posa un doigt sur sa bouche, comme s'il réfléchissait à une solution. Mais Adrien était déjà parti dans l'élaboration d'un plan.

– Ok, donc faut que je trouve le temps d'en acheter. Ce soir, c'est mort j'ai le shooting. Peut-être demain ? Non y'a mon cours de chinois le soir ! énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Mercredi, j'ai escrime. Peut-être à la pause le midi ? Non, on nous interdirait de sortir. Avec un peu de chance, un prof sera absent à cause de la neige, et je pourrai sortir du lycée. (Sans oublier, manqua-t-il volontairement de le préciser, les devoirs de Chat Noir qui lui prenaient déjà les trois-quarts de son temps.)

– Adrien, tu n'aurais pas oublié un petit détail dans ton super plan.

Le garçon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne comprenant à pas où Nino voulait en venir.

– Tu es sur toutes les affiches de Paris ! On va forcément de te reconnaître ! s'exclama-t-il.

– C'est pas censé être un truc normal que d'acheter des capotes ? demanda Adrien sur un ton sarcastique.

– Si mais... Je veux dire que ça va forcément remonter aux oreilles d'un journaliste, ou d'un paparazzi...

Nino s'interrompit un moment avant de porter le coup de grâce.

– Ça remontra forcément aux oreilles de ton père, dit-il plus sévèrement.

Le sang d'Adrien se glaça à l'entente de cette possibilité.

– Ok, plutôt mourir que mon père apprenne un truc pareil.

– Voilà, une réaction normale !

– Je suis coincé... désespéra Adrien.

Face à la détresse amusante dans laquelle se trouvait son ami, Nino décida de réagir de manière pour le moins surprenante.

– Aller, mon pote, t'en fais pas : je règle tout ! J'irai en acheter ce soir, et tu les auras demain, ni vu ni connu.

Quand Adrien lança un regard d'incompréhension à son meilleur ami, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Ça te fera un problème en moins à gérer. Et quelque chose me dit que tu en auras d'autres.

– Nino, si vraiment tu fais ça... Tu as ma reconnaissance é-ter-nelle !

– Vraiment ? Je pourrais faire jouer cette reconnaissance quand je veux ?

– Quand tu veux, pour ce que tu veux, et jusqu'à la fin de tes jour ! assura-t-il on ne peut plus sérieux.

Un nouveau pacte, bien plus léger cette fois-ci, naquit de nouveau entre Adrien et Nino. Adrien reconnut alors que Nino n'avait pas tort : il avait bien suffisamment de choses à gérer. Son cerveau bouillonnait tellement qu'il n'était pas certain de réussir à apprendre ses cours pour le prochain contrôle. Pas tant que toute cette histoire ne serait pas terminée. À nouveau, il était hors de question qu'il parle de tout cela à Marinette. Cependant, il garderait à l'esprit que, si un jour il sentait la situation évoluer en son sens, alors peut-être lui viendra-t-il l'idée de tout lui avouer.

– Dis, Nino... Si jamais tu es au courant par Alya d'un truc que Marinette lui aurait dit-

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, mon pote. Alya m'interdira formellement de le répéter. Nous sommes soumis au secret. Et d'ailleurs, moi-même je lui interdirais de répéter ce que tu viens de me dire.

– Attends, vous vous dites vraiment tout ? Même nos secrets ?!

– Oui dans la limite du raisonnable, mais comme on ne vous le répète pas... Et bien, vous ne savez rien.

Adrien se sentit soudainement moins à l'aise de s'être autant confié à Nino, en sachant que la meilleure amie de sa petite-amie serait au courant de tout – et risquerait bien de vouloir le frapper. Et puis, cela ne l'avancerait à rien, car même si dans le meilleur des cas, Nino avait des informations, il n'en saurait visiblement rien...

– En parlant du loup, regarde qui est là, l'interpella Nino.

Les deux garçons fixèrent alors l'autre bout de la cour. Nino ne fut pas étonné, contrairement à Adrien, de voir Marinette et Alya traverser la cour pour rentrer dans le bâtiment de la cantine.

– Elles nous ont pas vu. Viens, on va les rejoindre.

Ni une ni deux, Nino prit ses affaires et partit en direction des filles. Adrien mit quelques instants avant de réagir. Faisant attention à ne pas glisser en courant dans la neige, il rattrapa Nino juste à temps avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble.

Il avait désormais moins de deux secondes pour faire comme si de rien n'était, et se rappeler de se comporter « normalement »... Soit tout l'opposé de ce qu'il avait été aujourd'hui.

Les filles se trouvaient devant la machine à café, Alya s'empressant d'appuyer sur différent boutons.

– Coucou ! fit joyeusement Nino en serrant sa petite-amie par derrière.

Elles lâchèrent un cri de surprise avant de se retourner.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? ria Alya.

– Oh, on était juste dehors tranquille, lui répondit son copain.

Alors que Nino et Alya échangeaient quelques banalités, Adrien et Marinette se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Eux qui avaient passé la matinée à s'ignorer cordialement, semblaient enfin se voir pour la première fois. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé ensemble, à peine avaient-ils échangé un regard. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés. Alors, ce premier contact visuel avait quelque chose de particulier. L'espace d'un instant, tous les deux oublièrent leurs soucis. Marinette fut la première à manifester sa joie : elle sourit. Comment Adrien pouvait-il résister à cet adorable visage. Il lui sourit alors en retour. Cet espace de quiétude se brisa pourtant quand Alya, qui n'avait pas manqué le spectacle, décida de les taquiner – enfin, surtout Marinette.

– Oh, mais faut que je vous dise ! Marinette m'a tué tout à l'heure. Elle s'est trompé de bouton à la machine. Et ça fait une demi-heure qu'elle essaye de me faire croire que c'était voulu, en mode « Non, non, mais je voulais essayer. »

– N'en rajoute pas, toi, lui lança Marinette accompagné un regard noir.

– Désolée, mais tu aurais pu tout avouer plus tôt. Tiens, je te l'avais promis.

Alya tendit alors le fameux chocolat chaud qu'elle avait proposé à Marinette quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se servit à son tour le café dont elle avait besoin.

– Alya, si j'étais toi, j'en prendrai pas, la prévint Nino. Il est vraiment dégueulasse aujourd'hui.

– Oh, il l'a toujours été. Mais là, j'en ai besoin pour tenir les deux heures de français.

Alors que Nino digéra l'information et pâlit tout d'un coup, Adrien et Marinette rirent en même temps. « _Qu'ils sont mignons. _» pensa Alya. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et ce fut Nino qui lui tendit la perche sans le savoir.

– Vous avez fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

– On était dans la salle d'arts plastiques. Marinette me montrait ses derniers dessins, dit-elle en fixant sa meilleure amie, une pointe de malice dans le regard.

Un frisson des plus glacials parcourut le corps de Marinette.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Alya utiliserait ouvertement leur nouveau langage codé si tôt et en public – en particulier devant ledit concerné qu'était Adrien. Elle pria alors pour qu'il n'est pas remarqué de brusque changement chez elle.

– Ils en sont encore au stade du brouillon, mais je sais qu'ils seront très beaux à la fin, poursuivit Alya avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. Quand est-ce que tu comptes passer à la couleur, Marinette ?

Si la jeune artiste avait pu se cacher sous terre, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation. Elle songea un temps à ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre pour ne pas éveiller d'interrogations chez les garçons, avant de répondre sur le même ton.

– Alya, je t'ai dit que je réfléchissais encore. J'attends de trouver la bonne combinaison de couleurs.

– Tu la trouveras, j'en suis sûre.

Marinette souffla en constatant qu'elle ne l'enfonçait pas davantage.

– Au fait, je viens de recevoir un message d'Alix. Rendez-vous chez elle samedi à 9 heures. Ne sois pas en retard.

– He, ne te moque pas ! J'ai fait de gros efforts depuis l'année dernière ! protesta Marinette.

– Oh, vous allez faire quoi ? demanda Nino curieux, alors tous commencèrent à entamer une marche vers leur salle de classe.

– Hein hein, mon chéri. C'est une journée entre filles ! Interdit aux garçons !

Alya lança au passage un regard d'avertissement à Adrien, et ce dernier comprit instinctivement que cette journée devait avoir un rapport avec leur fameux projet secret dont il avait eu connaissance la veille. Et à propos duquel Alya l'avait menacé de ne rien répéter. Il demanderait confirmation à Marinette quand ils seraient seuls.

Tandis que Nino et Alya se chamaillaient sur cette histoire de "journée entre filles", Marinette et Adrien marchaient derrière, l'un à côté de l'autre. Et l'un et l'autre se sentait idiot d'avoir délaissé sa moitié au prétexte qu'il ou elle pensait perdre la raison. Ils avaient voulu garder la face, tout simplement. Alors même si cela était difficile, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient ensemble. A ce titre, il ne fallait pas rompre avec les habitudes.

Alors, quand Adrien passa délicatement sa main autour de la taille de Marinette, et que cette dernière sentit les lèvres de son amoureux se nicher un temps au creux de ses cheveux, un sentiment de bien-être s'empara d'elle. Comme si elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle sensation, alors qu'elle s'était mainte fois retrouvée dans cette situation ; Adrien adorable et tendre avec elle. Ses craintes et ses angoisses furent refoulées dans les méandres de son esprit.

Peu importe qu'elle devienne folle ou reste lucide à ses côtés, peu importe si, au final, elle n'arriverait jamais à redevenir comme avant, peu importe ce qui pouvait bien arriver, l'important était de profiter du moindre instant en compagnie de son amoureux. Après tout, ils étaient bien placés pour savoir que le moindre instant ensemble pouvait être interrompu par des attaques. Aussi bien les attaques d'akumas, que les attaques de leurs cœurs.

* * *

**(1) Cf « Une surprise pour un chaton » chapitre 2**

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Je pense qu'il vous a surpris XD Vous ne deviez pas vous attendre à ce que je fasse ceci ! En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. **

**Rappelez-vous, il ne reste plus qu'une partie ... :)**

**A très bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Alors, oui, au vu de ce poste, je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous ont cru que cette histoire ne serait jamais finie. Détrompez-vous, la fin c'est ici et maintenant. Puisque je reprends le chemin des études la semaine prochaine, je devais le finir avant. Considérez ce dernier chapitre comme un cadeau de rentrée (sorry de remuer le couteau dans la plaie). **

**Ce dernier chapitre, je devrais plutôt le qualifier de bébé. A ce stade, c'est carrément un accouchement ! Car, oui, ce chapitre est très long (vous n'avez pas idée). J'espère que vous ne décrocherez pas. Il m'a été très difficile de l'écrire mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat.**

**En tout cas, je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous seront enfin ravis de cette fin, l'époque où je vous frustrais volontaire est finie (pour le moment).**

**Je vous conseille également d'écouter la chanson que j'ai inscrite en playlist pour vous plonger dans l'ambiance, si vous le pouvez ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin pour quelques précisions sur l'avenir des histoires. **

* * *

**MY DEADLY SIN IS YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : If you want to fly, I'll be your sky**

_Playlist : « Don't Go » – Rae Morris_

* * *

« Bien jouer. »

D'ordinaire, c'est par cette phrase que se termine une aventure pour le duo de super-héros parisiens, Ladybug et Chat Noir. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Mais ces deux mots avaient pourtant eu du mal à être prononcés par les deux intéressés. Leur combat contre un super-vilain ayant reçu le don de contrôler les vents s'était soldé par une victoire. Mais ceci avait été sans compter le sérieux état de détresse dans lequel s'était retrouvé Ladybug.

Et dans lequel elle était toujours, alors que Chat Noir n'osait pas la toucher, craignant de lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose.

L'alerte avait été donnée vers 22 heures ce vendredi soir. Alors qu'il essayait de se détendre devant une série, Adrien avait vu le super-vilain passer au loin depuis sa fenêtre, se propulsant au moyen de deux puissantes tornades, réclamant haut et fort un combat d'anthologie contre les deux super-héros. Un peu d'action, voilà ce dont il avait besoin pour se changer les idées ce soir. Il avait alors envoyé un message à sa Lady, l'alertant du danger. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le voilà parti à l'assaut de ce nouvel ennemi d'un jour.

Quand ils furent réunis au sommet d'un immeuble ancien, un éclair de malaise traversa le regard de Ladybug, de même que celui de Chat Noir. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient pour leurs devoirs de super-héros depuis plus d'une semaine. La première fois depuis qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre rêvé de leur partenaire dans une situation plus que compromettante... Chose qu'ils avaient pris grand soin de ne pas révéler, alors que cela faisait déjà quatre nuits que ces rêves revenaient déranger leur sommeil loin d'être profond. Tous deux tentaient de les chasser comme ils le pouvaient. Les nuits finissaient souvent blanches, et cela se traduisait par d'incessantes fatigues en classe le lendemain, ou lors de leurs activités.

Si c'était le seul moyen pour garder un semblant de lucidité, alors il n'y avait pas à négocier.

Cette gêne disparut presque instantanément lorsque le duo fut hélé au loin par le vilain du jour (ou de la nuit, plutôt). Un énième défi à relever. Alors que ce dernier utilisait son pouvoir, qui se matérialisait par de violentes rafales de vent, un effet secondaire non anticipé était survenu. En effet, Paris était toujours ensevelie sous la neige depuis des semaines. Cette neige était douce, poudreuse, fraîche, quelque peu encombrante, mais pas si dangereuse. L'arrivée de ces vents déchaînés eurent pour conséquence de transformer la couche de neige en véritable verglas. Une nouvelle patinoire à ciel ouvert avait été inaugurée ce soir, sans pour autant faire partie du plan initial du super-méchant.

Chat Noir et Ladybug auraient très bien pu utiliser leur pouvoir de glace qui s'adaptait parfaitement aux circonstances. Cependant, ils étaient déjà transformés et avaient pensé qu'ils perdraient plus de temps qu'autre chose. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être arriveront-ils à se débarrasser facilement de lui. Ils avaient bien affronté Climatika et ses vents violents par le passé, par deux fois. Ce combat n'avait pas grand chose de différent.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ponctuées par des sauts, saltos et d'autres coups, sans oublier les puissantes bourrasques, Ladybug avait fait appel à son lucky charm, alors que Chat Noir la couvrait dans le même temps. La jeune héroïne s'était postée sur le toit d'un immeuble haussmannien pour utiliser son pouvoir. Un simple foulard rouge à pois noir avait alors atterri dans ses mains. Très rapidement, elle sut comment agir. Et elle avait au préalable repéré son coéquipier qui luttait pour ne pas se faire emporter en s'accrochant à un réverbère.

Ladybug s'était élancé. Elle avait glissé sur le toit et sauté en direction du super-vilain qui lévitait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Il fallait juste qu'elle soit près de lui. Juste assez proche, et surtout tant qu'il avait toujours le dos tourné...

Mais elle-même ne pouvait pas anticiper la part de chance de ses adversaires. Le super-vilain avait détourné son attention de Chat Noir et avait alors envoyé une gigantesque bourrasque droit sur Ladybug. Elle eut à peine le temps d'être surprise qu'elle était déjà propulsée vitesse grand V vers les bâtiments gelés.

Le choc fut bien trop violent.

Dès que Chat Noir réussit à se relever à la suite de l'attaque dirigée contre lui, il avait assisté impuissant au parcours de sa Lady dans les airs. L'effroi s'était emparé de lui quand elle s'était faite attaquée de plein front, mais celui-ci se décupla à mesure qu'il courait dans sa direction. Il atteint son paroxysme au moment où il aperçut le corps de l'héroïne projeter contre un immeuble.

Non pas dans un mur, mais à l'angle du bâtiment.

Chat Noir écarquilla les yeux et redoubla de vitesse tandis que le corps de sa bien-aimée tombait de plusieurs mètres. La chute fut rapide, brève, mais désastreuse.

Il arriva trop tard pour la rattraper, mais n'eut pas le temps de culpabiliser ; il fallait à tout prix prendre soin d'elle.

– Ma Lady ? Ma Lady, est-ce que ça va ? s'écria-t-il, paniqué, en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Une question somme toute très bête, mais qui sonnait bien plus comme un appel de détresse dans la bouche du héros. Il s'accroupit auprès de Ladybug et lui releva la tête. Elle était consciente, mais semblait incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'à observer son visage crispé pour deviner qu'elle souffrait.

– Chat... tenta-t-elle de dire, mais un cri de douleur l'interrompit dans son élan.

– Chut, ne t'en fais pas. Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais m'en occuper, le temps que tu te rétablisses.

Avant toute chose, Chat Noir devait évacuer sa compagne. Il était beaucoup trop risqué et dangereux qu'elle se remette de ses blessures en plein milieu du champ de bataille. Le jeune héros la prit alors dans ses bras, pensant que cela éviterait à Ladybug de souffrir à se déplacer.

Cela eut tout l'effet inverse. Cette position ne faisait qu'accentuer la vive douleur qui s'était emparée du corps de Ladybug. Mais elle prit sur elle, se rendant à peine compte que Chat Noir avait couru quelques mètres pour l'amener dans une ruelle isolée.

– Rejoins-moi dès que tu peux, mais ne te force surtout pas, la rassura-t-il tout en l'installant sur le tapis de neige.

Il finit par déposer un tendre et rapide baiser sur son front avant de retourner au combat.

Enfin Ladybug put se retrouver seule avec le mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle refusait que Chat Noir ne la voit faible ; elle ne devait pas se montrer dans un état pareil, et certainement pas en plein combat. Jamais au grand jamais...

Mais elle restait humaine, et malgré son costume magique, celui-ci n'avait pas amorti le choc de la collision et encore moins la chute de quinze mètres qui avait suivi.

Quand le super-vilain l'avait envoyé valdinguer vers l'angle de l'immeuble, son dos fut la première victime. Et puis, avec la chute, sa cheville fut la suivante. Cette dernière blessure n'était clairement pas grave, une simple entorse à première vue. Mais à cause de cela, Ladybug était dans l'impossibilité de bouger son corps, paralysée par la douleur qui se répandait de son omoplate vers chaque interstice, chaque zone de son buste.

A plusieurs reprises, elle tenta de se relever, mais retomba aussitôt à terre. Malgré la douleur qui l'envahissait toujours plus, il était hors de question qu'elle suive à la lettre les recommandations de son amoureux. « Ne te force surtout pas » avait-il dit... Or, elle devait à tout prix le rejoindre. Il avait besoin d'elle et de son lucky charm pour gagner contre le super-vilain. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul risquer sa vie alors qu'elle attendait sans pouvoir rien faire. Ladybug était persévérante et terriblement têtue. Ce n'était pas une blessure – certes grave – qui l'empêcherait de mener à bien à sa mission.

La jeune héroïne se redressa une ultime fois, décidée à braver les lancements provoqués par son dos et sa cheville. Bien que son visage n'exprimait qu'une grande douleur, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et se releva complètement. Elle prit de grandes inspirations et se soutint au mur du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle commença à avancer, tout en boitant. Elle arriva finalement et tant bien que mal au bout de la ruelle. Au même moment, elle vit Chat Noir lutter en contre sens du vent. Alors que ce dernier tentait d'avancer, il l'aperçut... et comprit instantanément qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Il roula rapidement des yeux, mais ne lui en voulut pas. Elle ne reculait jamais devant le danger quand son devoir était en jeu. Après tout, c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Ce fut ainsi qu'après une lutte des plus acharnées – qui aurait pu se conclure plus rapidement si les conditions climatiques et physiques étaient de leur côté –, Ladybug et Chat Noir signèrent une nouvelle victoire à leur palmarès, sauvant le météorologue qui s'était fait akumatiser.

Enfin Ladybug avait pu utiliser son second pouvoir. Son partenaire et elle-même s'étaient de nouveau réfugiés au sommet d'un toit pour y remédier. Elle avait lancé le foulard haut dans les airs et des milliers de coccinelles magiques étaient venues remettre de l'ordre dans la ville. À titre principal, le verglas était redevenu la couche de neige plus ou moins épaisse à laquelle les parisiens s'étaient accommodé. A titre accessoire, Ladybug avait retrouvé l'entièreté de ses capacités physiques.

Enfin... à dix pourcent près.

Pensant un peu trop vite qu'elle était complètement guérie, elle s'était étirée les bras et le dos... et avait malheureusement constaté que, certes, elle n'avait plus affreusement mal... mais la douleur n'avait pas complètement disparu. Chat Noir n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre au vu de la grimace que faisait sa Lady. Un sourire sarcastique illumina son visage.

– J'en déduis que ton pouvoir ne t'a pas entièrement guérie ? s'enquit l'adolescent sur un ton plus sérieux.

Ladybug demeura les bras levés, tendus, incapable de retrouver une posture décontractée, tandis que l'expression crispée refusait de quitter son visage.

– J'ai entendu trois « crac » dans mon dos, avoua-t-elle. Je pense que c'est pas très bon, finit-elle en amorçant la descente de ses membres.

Grossière erreur, constata-t-elle rapidement.

A peine avait-elle commencé à ramener ses bras près de son corps que la douleur se réveilla davantage. Une exclamation s'échappa de sa bouche, et Chat Noir vint la soutenir, laissant soigneusement glisser sa main sur la dos de sa partenaire. D'emblée, la respiration de Ladybug s'accéléra et se fit plus forte, comme pour camoufler ce que son corps ressentait.

– Ça te fait mal si je touche ? s'inquiéta Chat Noir tout en diminuant la pression qu'exerçait sa main.

– Un peu, lâcha désespéramment la jeune héroïne. Ce n'est vraiment rien comparé à tout à l'heure, mais c'est quand même handicapant... J'espère juste que ça partira vite, dit-elle visiblement plus détendue grâce au délicat touché de son compagnon.

– Ne t'en fais pas, avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu verras que ça sera parti demain.

Chat Noir cessa de caresser le dos de Ladybug pour se placer face à elle. Sa partenaire baissait la tête, comme honteuse de souffrir pour pas grand chose.

Ou soucieuse de son état.

– Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais demain, je dois retrouver les filles pour cette histoire de chorégraphie. Et elles me tueront si je suis en retard ! Alors si en plus je ne peux pas danser, c'est vraiment le bouquet.

– Et bien, tu leur diras simplement que tu as passé une nuit un peu agitée, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Et que en plus de ça, tu as dû dormir dans une mauvaise position, donc beaucoup de mal à danser.

La soi-disante explication triomphante de Chat Noir obligea Ladybug à relever la tête et à le regarder. Il semblait si fier de son idée que cela en était presque touchant.

– Merci de me trouver une excuse, chaton. Je ne manquerai pas de l'utiliser demain.

– A ton service, ma Lady.

En guise de meilleurs remerciements, ils s'embrassèrent... Mais de façon brève, rapide, … Cette habitude, ils l'avaient adopté en début de semaine. Après que l'un et l'autre ait eu une discussion des plus sérieuses avec leur meilleur ami respectif. Une habitude commune, certes, mais qu'ils avaient adopté sans se concerter, et avec le même objectif : ne plus rien éveiller chez eux tant que les choses ne seraient pas plus claires. Et ceci risquerait d'être long, tant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'oserait brisé la glace qui s'était formé entre eux.

– Ce n'est pas tout, mais pour que ton excuse marche, il faut vraiment que tu rentres te reposer, ordonna presque Chat Noir en prenant ses mains.

– Tu as raison, il faut faire vite, approuva Ladybug alors qu'un flocon de neige venait de se poser sur sa joue.

Cependant, à peine eut-elle poser un pied en avant qu'elle trébucha, et cria presque de surprise. Son compagnon la retint de justesse. Un peu plus ou ses blessures se seraient encore aggravées.

– C'est pas vrai, je suis bonne à rien ! s'emporta la jeune fille.

– Ce n'est que ta cheville. Tu n'as pas totalement récupéré.

Il avait raison. Sa cheville gauche avait cédé sous son poids sitôt qu'elle avait effectué son seul et unique pas. Elle tenta de poser le pied au sol, désormais davantage consciente de sa faiblesse. Aidée de Chat Noir, elle put constater qu'elle tenait debout, mais elle boitait également au moindre mouvement.

Intérieurement, Ladybug ragea. Elle devait à tout prix rentrer chez elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'elle ne se détransforme, que Tikki n'ait plus d'énergie et qu'elle ne tombe malade par ce temps et à cette heure.

Alors qu'elle se préparait mentalement à se surpasser une nouvelle fois contre la douleur, les pensées de Ladybug furent interrompues quand Chat Noir vint poser une main soucieuse sur son épaule sévèrement touchée.

– Tu ne comptes pas faire la route jusque chez toi dans cet état ?! s'enquit-il.

– Je n'ai pas le choix !

– C'est de la folie ! Tu es blessée, et tu risques de glisser avec la glace. On est loin de chez toi. Laisse-moi te raccompagner.

– Non, non, non, je peux le faire.

En temps normal, elle aurait accepté sans hésitation la proposition de son amoureux. Mais une fois de plus, ceci était une autre conséquence de l'état de démence de Ladybug : éviter autant que possible de se retrouver seule avec son compagnon signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que la situation ne dégénère. Voilà bien des jours qu'elle n'en dormait plus, et cette nuit ne ferait pas exception. Sa raison agissait en contradiction avec son cœur. Pour son propre bien, s'était-elle convaincue.

Chat Noir ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à l'entêtement de sa chère et tendre. En règle générale, il trouvait son côté tête de mule adorable. Ici, il était insensé. Le jeune héros se demanda bien évidemment pourquoi elle était prête à prendre tant de risques, si ce n'était pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas faible... C'était la seule explication qu'il voyait.

Pourtant, il ne comptait pas renoncer à son besoin de la sauver et de la mettre à l'abri. Et ce fut le tintement des boucles d'oreilles coccinelles qui lui permit de dégainer un argument implacable que même Ladybug se devait d'écouter.

– Tu vas te détransformer dans quelques minutes, jamais tu pourras rentrer chez toi à temps dans cet état, essaya-t-il de la raisonner.

C'est alors que Chat Noir prononça une phrase qui les surprit autant l'un que l'autre. Une simple phrase qui avait été formulée par son instinct protecteur, avant que Ladybug n'ait pu protester. Quelques mots qui allaient suffire à changer le cours des choses et de cette nuit.

– Viens te reposer chez moi !

Ladybug cligna rapidement des yeux. Son esprit mit un certain temps avant de comprendre la portée de chaque mot. Un cheminement similaire se dessinait dans l'esprit de Chat Noir. A croire qu'il fut davantage choqué d'avoir prononcé ces mots que Ladybug de les avoir entendu.

– Je veux dire... J'habite plus près. On pourra s'occuper de tes blessures, on sera au chaud, et après quand ça ira mieux, je te ramènerai chez toi, ni vu ni connu. Sans que ton identité soit révélée aux quelques insomniaques de la ville.

A nouveau, une lutte acharnée eut lieu entre la tête et le cœur de Ladybug. Elle tenta de rassembler en quelques secondes différents arguments qu'elle pouvait faire valoir, le premier étant qu'elle « ne voulait pas gêner et profiter de son hospitalité »... Mais elle dut admettre rapidement qu'elle n'avait aucun élément valable à faire valoir auprès de Chat Noir. De plus, elle ne pouvait décemment pas jouer la carte du « _Je ne veux pas être seule avec toi car j'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour toi._ » Cela serait très indélicat envers son partenaire...

Le nouveau bruit qu'émirent les boucles d'oreille porta le coup de grâce au cœur de Ladybug.

– D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Cette réponse surprit le jeune héros. Il s'en étonnait au vu de l'attitude désinvolte qu'avait précédemment adopté son amoureuse. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait devoir honorer sa venue improviste... Chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé en faisant sa proposition. Celle-ci impliquait nécessairement de se retrouver, pour la première fois depuis le week-end dernier, seul en compagnie de sa bien-aimée. Partager leur temps au lycée l'obligeait à réprimer les ardeurs qui naissaient la nuit et le hantaient le jour. Se comporter décemment en public était une chose facile. En privé... Il allait devoir se forcer.

– Parfait. On ne devrait pas tarder avant que tu te détransformes, affirma-t-il.

Il tourna le dos à Ladybug et s'accroupit quelque peu.

– Aller, montes sur mon dos, lui ordonna-t-il presque en souriant triomphalement.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa partenaire décontenancée.

– Tu es incapable de marcher... Or, on doit y aller, et vite !

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel, mais reconnut qu'il marquait un point. Décidément, elle perdait beaucoup de points ce soir...

Résignée, la jeune héroïne se hissa en se cramponnant fermement aux épaules de son amoureux, resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

– Je ne vais pas te gêner, au moins ?

– Tant que mes jambes et mes bras sont libres, on foncera aussi vite que l'éclair. Tu peux même me chronométrer si ça te chante.

« _Quel frimeur !_ » pensa Ladybug en riant. Le cœur de Chat Noir se réchauffa instantanément à l'entente de ce mélodieux son. Alors, il prit de l'élan en reculant de trois ou quatre pas, puis s'élança à toute allure. Par réflexe, Ladybug renforça la prise qu'elle avait sur le corps de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas menti : Chat Noir était drôlement rapide. Si bien qu'elle entendait à peine le tintement de ses boucles qui s'accélérait dangereusement. La bague de Chat Noir commença à peine à clignoter. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de fendre les vents, accélérer malgré l'épaisse couche de poudreuse sur les toits et les flocons qui tombaient de plus en plus vite. Il était inarrêtable.

De part sa position, Ladybug songeait presque innocemment à la carrure de son chaton. Chaton... Plutôt jeune chat tellement son corps de futur adulte se développait un peu plus chaque jour. A seize ans, il était tout à fait logique pour son compagnon de gagner une allure davantage masculine qu'enfantine, mais pas totalement formée non plus. Elle-même songea au fait qu'elle ne grandissait plus. Son corps ne semblait pas changer depuis son entrée au collège, et encore moins depuis le début du lycée. Certes, elle avait gagné plusieurs centimètres... Mais, pour elle, elle était bien loin de ressembler aux « standards des jeunes filles de quinze-seize ans ». Il arrivait à Ladybug de complexer au sujet de son corps qui n'évoluait pas, surtout en comparant le sort qui gagnait celui de Chat Noir.

Et pouvoir ainsi sentir les muscles de son amoureux se contracter et se détendre au fur et à mesure de leur ascension parisienne nocturne lui donnait une petite piqûre de rappel sur ce complexe déraisonnable qui était né en elle.

Mais, elle s'étonna à se délecter de ce contact des plus incongrus.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais cela était déjà trop.

Ladybug secoua violemment la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit.

Elle était heureuse que, pour une fois, Chat Noir ne puisse pas la regarder dans les yeux et lire la moindre de ses pensées.

Pourtant, ce dernier pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait dans le corps de sa compagne. Il essaya de se convaincre que cela était dû à la vitesse, qu'elle avait tout simplement peur de le lâcher. Il occulta toute idée selon laquelle cela serait dû à autre chose. Cette réflexion ne dura qu'un temps, tant il était concentré sur le trajet – et surtout à ne pas chuter ! Le souffle gelé de Ladybug près de sa nuque était à lui seul un argument de taille pour accélérer toujours plus. Il devait la mettre au plus vite au chaud, prendre soin d'elle et de ses blessures.

Et ne pas en créer d'autres.

* * *

Chat Noir et Ladybug arrivèrent juste à temps près de la demeure du jeune garçon. Il avait pris soin de laisser la fenêtre ouverte en partant une heure auparavant. Ce qui avait ouvert une voie royale au vent et au froid pour s'inviter dans sa chambre.

A peine atterrirent-ils dans la pièce que Ladybug se détransforma sans contrôle.

– Et bien, c'était moins une, lâcha Chat Noir en se baissant, pour permettre à Marinette de descendre et regagner la terre ferme.

Elle fut atteinte par un léger déséquilibre en posant pied à terre, mais s'en accommoda bien vite. Tikki, complètement épuisée, avait atterri au creux de ses mains. Quant à sa porteuse, elle sentit des frissons glacés la gagner bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se mit à trembler.

Chat Noir ferma aussitôt la fenêtre et courut à l'autre bout de la pièce sans faire une seule fois attention à Marinette. Il avait presque bondi à l'autre bout... Dans le seul et unique but de fermer la porte de sa chambre à double tour. Il était déjà prudent quand il revenait seul de leurs excursions. Cette fois-ci, il allait falloir doubler de prudence. Il serait en effet particulièrement difficile d'expliquer, non seulement la présence de Marinette dans le manoir Agreste, mais encore plus le fait qu'ils aient pu rentrer sans passer par la portée d'entrée...

Oui, il valait mieux prendre toutes les mesures de prudence.

Quand il tourna la clef, le jeune héros souffla un coup avant de se détransformer à son tour, retrouvant le jogging et la veste de sport qu'il portait depuis le début de la soirée.

– Choisissez une autre nuit pour combattre, se plaignit Plagg à peine réapparu. Mes moustaches sont givrées !

– Ne t'en fais pas, Plagg. Tu vas vite t'habituer à la température, se moqua Adrien.

Le kwami noir lui tira presque la langue en signe de mécontentement. Mais son porteur ne pouvait que constater le froid qui régnait dans sa chambre. La pièce devrait regagner une température décente d'ici peu. En attendant, il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour réchauffer cette petite troupe.

Adrien se retourna donc et se dirigea raidement vers son canapé, près duquel Marinette était toujours debout en train de réconforter Tikki. Puis, quand il arriva enfin à son niveau, il fut frappé par sa tenue, à laquelle il n'avait pas le moins du monde prêté attention. Instantanément, il fut déstabilisé et ne sut plus où poser les yeux.

Marinette perçut sans mal le regard de son petit-ami sur elle. Gênée, elle lui demanda en bégayant presque :

– Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

– Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais en pyjama ? demanda-t-il complètement choqué.

Passé le choc, il se rendit compte lui-même de la bêtise de sa question. Un nouveau coup lui fut porté par la réponse que Marinette lui apporta.

– Et bien, j'allais dormir... Mais tu m'as prévenu de l'attaque, donc j'ai remis mes projets de sommeil à plus tard, lui répondit-elle sur un air suspicieux.

– Oui ! Pardon, j'suis bête. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Au moins, maintenant tu pourras te reposer.

Les mots s'étaient enchaînés bien trop vite pour que cela paraisse naturel aux yeux du garçon. Après tout, c'est vrai, Marinette pouvait bien être en pyjama à une heure aussi tardive. Le contraire aurait même été étonnant. Cependant, ce n'était pas tant ce simple fait qui l'avait perturbé, mais davantage le vêtement en lui-même. Le leggins rose et le débardeur blanc qu'elle portait étaient bien trop près du corps...

Discrètement, Adrien déglutit en se rappelant du jour où lui et Marinette s'étaient retrouvés à se cacher dans tout Paris pour échapper à une horde de fans surexcités. Ce jour-là, il l'avait également surpris en pyjama, et s'était retrouvé gêné au début. Le revoici dans une situation similaire... Mais aux effets bien plus conséquents.

– Viens, on va s'occuper de tes blessures, dit-il en retrouvant son éternel sourire serein, tout en tendant une main vers son amoureuse.

Changer de sujet. S'occuper du plus urgent. Voilà comment il devait agir. Et non pas se prendre la tête pour une simple histoire de vêtements.

Sans hésitation, Marinette joignit sa main à celle de son compagnon. De son autre main, elle fouilla dans ses poches et trouva le cookie qu'elle avait emporté pour Tikki. « _Toujours prévoir les imprévus_. » Elle sentit son portable collé à sa jambe dans la poche... Ainsi qu'un autre objet, mais sa mémoire à court terme lui fit défaut. Elle regarderait plus tard, une fois qu'elle serait remise sur pied.

Adrien entraîna Marinette dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci avançait lentement à cause de sa cheville mais elle arriva tant bien que mal dans la pièce d'eau. Elle fut quelque peu éblouie quand Adrien alluma la lumière. Tout de suite, elle se regarda dans le miroir, et vit avec effroi la mine de déterrée qui lui collait au visage. Adrien se plaça derrière elle pour étudier sa blessure à l'épaule gauche. Grâce au reflet, elle vit le regard effaré et inquiet de son compagnon, ce qui l'inquiéta.

– C'est grave ?

En guise de réponse, Adrien effleura la blessure du bout des doigts. A ce simple contact, Marinette tressaillit et se cramponna au rebord du lavabo.

– Je pense que c'est beaucoup moins grave que tout à l'heure. Mais il faut s'en occuper. J'espère juste que ça sera parti demain.

Aussitôt, Adrien s'abaissa pour fouiller dans les placards à la recherche d'un produit utile. Marinette en profita pour se contorsionner afin d'apercevoir l'étendue des dégâts dans le miroir. Tant bien que mal, elle parvint à voir son dos. Une tâche bleu-violacée s'était formé sur la quasi totalité de son épaule, comme un hématome géant. Une chose la rassurait cependant : elle ne semblait pas avoir un os de casser – ce dont pourtant elle avait été convaincue lors du combat contre le génie des vents.

Alors qu'elle tentait d'elle-même toucher sa blessure, Marinette aperçut Tikki dans le reflet du miroir. Le kwami rouge continuait de grignoter le cookie tout en scrutant la blessure de sa porteuse.

– Ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, dit la petite créature complètement dépitée. Je suis désolée, Marinette.

– Ne dis pas ça, Tikki. Tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, dit-elle, essayent de la rassurer.

– Oui, « plus attention ». Vous vous retrouvez toujours dans de drôles pétrins.

Marinette et Tikki adressèrent en même temps un regard noir à Plagg qui avait une nouvelle fois dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais elles revinrent à leur inquiétude première quand Adrien se releva.

– Je pense que ça devrait t'aider à aller mieux, dit Adrien en déposant quelques objets sur le comptoir.

Il avait sorti une serviette et une pommade après avoir fouillé le placard de fond en comble. Marinette resta silencieuse. Que pouvait-elle dire : elle ne pouvait pas refuser l'aide de son amoureux. Elle détourna le regard, baissa la tête, et se retint de se plaindre du froid qui l'atteignit à nouveau, attendant les instructions qu'il allait lui donner.

Mais Adrien demeura lui aussi muet.

Le silence régnait dans la salle de bain, tant est si bien qu'il était possible d'entendre les grésillements de l'ampoule au plafond. Plagg et Tikki n'osaient plus se quereller. Ils laissèrent leurs porteurs régler cette histoire de blessure.

Adrien humidifia la serviette en la passant sous le robinet, sous le nez de Marinette, qui se força de ne pas le regarder. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le projet de son amoureux. Car, pour elle, un glaçon sortant tout droit du congélateur venait de s'être posé sur son épaule. Elle se crispa à nouveau et réprima un cri de surprise.

– Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir, s'excusa Adrien.

Sa voix sonnait si juste que cela suffit à convaincre Marinette de la vérité de ses mots. Même si elle resta dans l'ignorance du pourquoi cet oubli de la prévenir avait existé. C'était le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment.

Une fois que le choc fut passé, la jeune fille s'habitua à la froideur du tissu contre sa peau. Pour autant, l'envie de s'emmitoufler dans un pull en laine vint s'inviter dans son esprit. Et elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir l'assouvir.

Quand Adrien cessa de nettoyer la blessure, Marinette se décida à relever la tête. Comme elle le faisait depuis le début, elle suivit toute la scène grâce au miroir. Elle vit Adrien concentré, en train de prélever le médicament dans sa main... Sans qu'il ne l'ait une seule fois regarder, _elle_. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais cela la peina. Depuis qu'ils étaient redevenus de simples civils voilà bien dix minutes, le comportement d'Adrien lui apparaissait étrange. Elle n'avait rien dit pour l'histoire du pyjama (Qui est-ce qu'un pyjama pouvait-il bien choqué ?!). Cependant, le fait qu'il évite son regard comme la peste sonnait bizarrement. Elle-même s'efforçait depuis une semaine à limiter les contacts avec lui afin de ne pas réveiller les envies qui la gagnaient une fois la nuit tombée, mais jamais elle ne cesserait de le regarder. Or, en cet instant, elle se sentait purement et simplement invisible...

Les pensées de la jeune fille furent interrompues quand Adrien commença à délicatement appliquer le produit sur sa blessure. La soudaine fraîcheur la surprit à nouveau, mais elle ne la trouvait pas désagréable. Presque de lui-même, son regard bleuté se concentra sur le reflet d'Adrien. Il faisait attention au moindre de ses gestes, pour ne pas davantage la faire souffrir. Elle aurait aimé lui dire de ne pas y prêté trop d'attention. D'ordinaire, les gestes d'Adrien envers elle étaient toujours tendres, sans la moindre once de violence. Cette situation incongrue ne faisait pas exception.

Un timide sourire se dessina sur le visage de Marinette sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Certes, elle était touchée par l'extrême gentillesse de son amoureux, mais par-dessus tout, elle se surprit à apprécier ce qui ressemblait à de douces et délicates caresses. Au choix, soit il était extrêmement prudent avec elle, soit ces gestes étaient parfaitement naturels et purement incontrôlés. Ce questionnement disparut bien vite de son esprit. Elle se sentait si bien, si détendue. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ces douces caresses du bout des doigts d'Adrien puissent avoir un tel effet sur elle. Elles l'apaisaient. Malgré le contexte, elle aurait tout donné pour que cela n'arrête pas.

Qu'il continue de la toucher ainsi. Qu'elle puisse toujours sentir ses mains chaudes sur sa peau qui commençait à refroidir de plus en plus. Peut-être même que ces effleurements pourraient se poursuivre tout le long de son dos – rien qu'à l'imaginer, elle sentit déjà des frissons la gagner. Et puis, son esprit divagua complètement, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle pouvait presque sentir les mains fermes d'Adrien se poser sur sa taille, et la serrer fortement. Il serait certainement tenter de déposer quelques baisers dans son cou, sur ses épaules dénudées. Ces baisers qui étaient devenus si rares depuis plusieurs jours auraient le pouvoir de la consumer entièrement. Et elle savait qu'elle se laisserait totalement faire. Elle serait à sa merci, désemparée, paralysée... Mais complètement envoûtée par ses baisers et ses mains qui viendraient parcourir son corps entier.

La quiétude dans laquelle s'était renfermée Marinette l'espace d'un instant disparut quand, pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle croisa le regard d'Adrien.

Toujours dans le miroir.

Et ils avaient interrompu ses caresses.

Et elle se rendit pleinement compte de ce qu'elle était en train d'imaginer, réveillée, non pas endormie comme les fois précédentes.

Mais Marinette ignorait que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'Adrien avait fini d'appliquer la pommade.

Tous deux se regardèrent mutuellement dans ce miroir, médusés, hypnotisés par les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient à la fois si concentrés sur ce reflet et indifférents aux diverses réactions de leur partenaire respectif.

Sans même se rendre compte qu'ils réagissaient de manière assez similaire.

Un essoufflement soudain, comme s'ils avaient couru plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Une fréquence cardiaque qui commençait à sévèrement s'intensifier.

Leur salive qu'ils avaient du mal à avaler.

D'innombrables frissons leur parcourant l'échine.

Tout ceci sans prendre en compte leur irrémédiable envie de s'embrasser. Comme si cela était soudainement devenu un vide à combler. Un besoin vital.

Alors qu'ils étaient restés dans leur coin pour ne pas déranger, Plagg et Tikki avaient observé la scène en silence depuis que l'atmosphère s'était électrisée. Combien de temps leurs porteurs allaient-ils rester sans réagir ? Et quand ils le décideraient, _comment_ réagiraient-ils ?!

D'un commun accord silencieux, les deux kwamis décidèrent que la situation devait s'arrêter, avant que l'un d'eux ne fasse une bêtise. Ou un geste qu'il regretterait.

– Tiens, Marinette, j'ai trouvé ça, s'exclama Tikki en volant vers son amie.

L'effet escompté fut immédiat, et dépassa les espérances de Tikki et Plagg. Adrien et Marinette semblèrent se réveiller, ils clignèrent tous deux des paupières en réalisant qu'ils avaient passé un long moment à...

A quoi, au juste ?

– J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'en servir pour ta cheville, compléta Tikki en posant ce qui ressemblait à un rouleau de pansements.

– Mais pourtant je te l'ai dit, je suis sûre qu'elle n'en a pas besoin, contesta Plagg pour poursuivre le cours « normal » de la discussion. Je te parie que, demain, elle courra à nouveau comme un lapin.

– Et moi, je te dis que elle en a besoin !

La soudaine « dispute » qui éclata entre les deux kwamis finit de faire retrouver une partie de leurs esprits à leurs porteurs. Marinette se retourna complètement pour faire face à Adrien. Il crut sentir ses joues s'empourprer, et il y avait de quoi. Comment avait-elle pu penser à _ça _? Cela était apparu si furtivement dans son esprit. Elle y avait songé à peine quelques secondes. Songer sérieusement bien moins de temps. Un espace de temps si infime.

Mais elle y avait _pensé_. Cela avait suffi à la perdre. Peu importe qu'elle y ait songé peu ou trop de temps. L'idée avait germé dans sa tête.

Très vite, les paroles rassurantes de sa meilleure amie lui revinrent en mémoire, comme quoi cela était tout à fait normal de ressentir une telle chose. Pourtant, une fois de plus, Marinette était loin de se sentir normale.

Il fallait à tout prix briser tout cela. Sortir ces idées de sa tête. Revenir à des choses ordinaires.

Devant elle, Adrien triturait dans ses mains la serviette qu'il avait utilisé précédemment. Comme pour s'occuper. Penser à autre chose. Et ceci était exactement son but. Sans le savoir ni le vouloir, il allait offrir la porte de sortie que Marinette cherchait.

– Bon... hum, essaya-t-il d'articuler après s'être raclé la gorge et laisser tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Je te laisse d'occuper de ta cheville. Tu devrais y arriver toute seule. Je vais aller chercher quelques affaires pour que tu te réchauffes après.

Ce débit de paroles qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de son compagnon surprit Marinette. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de penser correctement. Adrien avait furtivement déposé un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'en aller (ou s'enfuir ?) de la salle de bain, accompagné de Plagg.

Quand elle se retrouva seule avec Tikki, Marinette dut se raccrocher au lavabo, tant elle avait l'impression que ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Marinette, je vais te faire un super bandage !

Le ton enthousiaste de Tikki surprit la jeune fille, mais l'amusa après. Elle prit un temps pour calmer sa respiration, avant de partir s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire afin de bander sa cheville. Elle s'en occupa comme Adrien s'y était pris plus tôt. Elle nettoya la blessure (Cela ressemblait à une foulure. Elle devrait marcher normalement demain.), et appliqua la pommade. Puis elle enroula le bandage avec l'aide de Tikki, sans trop le serrer. Tikki avait délibérément choisi de ne pas déranger la jeune fille avec des questions idiotes. Sa porteuse avait des choses plus importantes à gérer.

Comme sa santé mentale.

Quand elles eurent fini leur œuvre, Marinette boita jusqu'au lavabo et se regarda attentivement, cherchant si son comportement aurait pu traduire un changement physique chez elle. Or, elle était toujours la même. Rien n'avait changé.

Alors qu'elle examinait son visage, elle fut frappée par quelque chose.

Et un enchaînement de déductions prit place dans sa tête.

Pendant longtemps l'année dernière, elle avait répété à Alya qu'elle ne pouvait rien entreprendre qui ait un quelconque rapport avec son avenir (en particulier avouer ses sentiments à Adrien) si elle ne s'était pas lavé les cheveux, et si elle ne portait pas ses chaussettes portes-bonheur – les vert fluo avec les pois oranges dont, par ailleurs, Adrien adorait gentiment se moquer quand elle les portait.

Il ne fallut qu'un regard de haut en bas sur son propre corps pour constater que, oui, de 1) ses cheveux étaient lavés (elle l'avait fait sitôt rentrée des cours tout à l'heure), et que de 2) elles portaient ces fameuses chaussettes – bien qu'elle ait dû en retirer une pour faire son bandage.

Comme portant le coup de grâce à cet enchaînement de « grigri chanceux », elle se rappela de l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa poche, et qu'elle avait oublié en arrivant. Elle y passa doucement sa main, priant pour se tromper. Mais elle avait eu raison, car elle sortit le bracelet qu'Adrien lui offert pour son anniversaire, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble ! Pour qu'à elle aussi, il lui porte chance.

Son trio de la chance était donc là ce soir.

Alors que elle n'en voulait pas.

À cet instant, Marinette aurait tout donné pour pouvoir plonger sa tête dans une bassine d'eau et crier. Mais cela lui était impossible.

Pour le moment, elle devrait se contenter du robinet.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, violemment, faisant presque couler l'eau en dehors.

Quand elle se releva, le souffle court, rien n'avait changé.

– Marinette, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Tikki qui était complètement impuissante face à tout cela.

– J'essaye juste d'avoir les idées claires, lui répondit-elle après un temps, à bout de nerf.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour se débarrasser des gouttes d'eau, puis le sécha. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux et qu'Adrien la ramène chez elle, elle allait devoir porter un nouveau masque, bien différent de celui de Ladybug. Un masque qui ne devait pas laisser apparaître son état de détresse qu'elle-même avait du mal à saisir.

Alya avait encore eu raison la dernière fois : Marinette refusait d'admettre qu'elle désirait Adrien, qu'elle avait désespérément envie de lui.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que de l'autre côté de la porte, voilà bien longtemps qu'Adrien avait évacué la tension qui régnait dans son corps, en criant dans le premier coussin qu'il avait trouvé. Et il était prêt à recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire tant que ses idées ne seraient pas redevenues pures et innocentes.

* * *

Quand Marinette revint de la salle de bain, Adrien était calmé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il avait entreprit de tout faire pour mettre à l'aise sa compagne. Il avait installé une couverture sur le canapé, réglé le chauffage, et allumé la lumière de sa lampe de chevet pour ne pas éblouir la pièce. La chambre était plongée dans une ambiance à moitié chaude, grâce à cette faible lueur discrète et chaleureuse, et à moitié froide de part la nuit qui entrait sans problème. Un peu plus et la pièce aurait été plongée dans le noir complet, avec pour seuls éclairages les reflets de lune.

Adrien avait retrouvé sa promise plus gelée que jamais. Soucieux de son état, il l'avait tout de suite installée sur le canapé et l'avait littéralement enroulée dans le plaid. Voyant que cela était insuffisant, il lui avait prêté sa veste de survêtement et là, enfin, Marinette avait commencé à se réchauffer. Cela avait fait rire le couple.

Le jeune garçon s'était assis à ses côtés et l'avait aussitôt attiré contre lui d'un geste affectueux. Marinette n'avait pas réagi. Elle s'était contenté de sourire, profitant de la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son amoureux. Jamais elle ne se serait crue aussi frileuse et demanderesse de chaleur. C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient destinés à rester, pour se reposer, reprendre des forces, avant qu'Adrien ne la raccompagne chez elle comme il l'avait promis. Ce combat lui avait éreinté physiquement ; ils ne devaient pas négliger leur santé.

Comme occupation simple mais efficace, ils décidèrent d'allumer la télévision – en prenant soin de régler le volume sonore le plus bas que possible – et de zapper. Très vite, leur choix se porta sur une série niaise hispanique. Ils s'en moquèrent gentiment, feignant d'être pris dans cette histoire sans ni queue, ni tête. « Mais je te dis que c'est Juan Carlos qui a tué le cousin d'Edouardo ! » avait déclaré Marinette avec un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. « Non, j'suis sûr que c'est la femme de Pablo. C'est bien elle qui voulait que leur fille épouse Edouardo, et pas son cousin ! » avait renchéri Adrien sur le même ton. « Mais c'était son amant ! Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?! » « L'argent, sans doute... Ou pour l'héritage ! »

Ce manège dura presque tout un épisode. Les fantaisies de Marinette et Adrien n'étaient interrompues que par leurs éclats de rire face aux énormités qu'ils disaient en tout état de cause. Ces rires qui, mine de rien, leur firent un bien fou. Voilà tellement longtemps (selon eux) qu'ils n'avaient pas été entraînés dans un tel fou rire. Leur complicité endormie depuis plusieurs jours avait été ravivée par... pas grand chose. Il avait suffi d'un rien pour qu'ils rient ensemble, pour qu'il fasse quelque chose ensemble. Finalement, Marinette fut bien heureuse d'être forcée de rester avec son amoureux. Plus de stress, elle avait la tête froide, et pouvait se permettre de rire de la situation. Elle se sentait entière.

Ignorant le ressenti de sa petite-amie, Adrien partageait pourtant ce sentiment. Enfin, il avait l'impression que les choses reprenaient leur cours normal, il n'avait plus à se soucier de grand chose. Marinette, sa Lady, était installée dans ses bras, blessée mais reposée, et il se délectait de l'entendre rire aux éclats, mais surtout de rire avec elle. L'espace d'une vingtaine de minutes, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que de la faire rire – ce qui participait autant au processus de guérison que le repos. Son esprit n'était plus pollué d'idées saugrenues.

Toutefois, cette douce parenthèse rieuse eut une fin. Au bord des larmes, Marinette proposa tout simplement de changer de chaîne, arguant que « Si elle continuait de rire ainsi, elle n'aurait plus d'énergie pour rentrer chez elle. » Adrien capitula et obtempéra. Il n'était pas loin de minuit et le jeune garçon était loin d'être fatigué, malgré son emploi du temps chargé. Marinette avait vérifié une ultime fois qu'il n'était pas dérangé de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle savait que le lendemain, Adrien avait une compétition d'escrime. Ce dernier avait contreargumenté comme quoi elle avait lieu l'après-midi, et qu'ainsi, il aurait toute la matinée pour dormir. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau à elle quand elle devra rejoindre ses amies chez Alix... Pour 9 heures, le lendemain...

Une fois que le calme fut revenu dans la chambre, Adrien fut incapable de se concentrer sur les programmes qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Aussi vite qu'elles avaient été évincées grâce à une simple distraction, les arrières-pensées qu'il tentait de refouler revenaient, bribe par bribe, une par une. Il était bien évidemment conscient de l'étrangeté de la situation, et de son ambiguïté. Le couple était seul (ou tout du moins, personne ne se soucierait d'eux à une heure si tardive), et la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis leur arrivée pouvait tout à fait annoncer que les pensées d'Adrien se réaliseraient. Mais le garçon continuait de garder son calme. Il avait déjà été déstabilisé plus tôt, surpris par la tenue de sa compagne, et puis dans la salle de bain. Se contenter de toucher une simple parcelle de peau de Marinette avait été une torture. Elle était là, devant lui. Il aurait très bien pu lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il avait envie d'elle à en mourir... Mais cela devait rester un fantasme. Depuis qu'il avait sérieusement abordé le sujet avec Nino, il savait qu'il devrait un jour ou l'autre se confier à Marinette. S'ils devaient un jour faire l'amour, c'était à deux que cela se passait. C'était à deux qu'ils devaient se mettre d'accord.

Alors, même si dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables du terme, Adrien se sentait prêt, il était pétrifié à l'idée d'en parler à Marinette. Non seulement, il voulait la préserver, ne pas la brusquer et encore moins la conduire à faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite... Mais aussi, pour lui, cela serait comme admettre une faiblesse. Comment, malgré des siècles et des siècles d'évolution de l'espèce humaine, il se retrouvait confronté à des pulsions primitives qu'il refoulait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas sa tête qui le poussait à réfléchir ainsi, mais bel et bien une envie bien plus forte. Quand on disait que l'amour rendait fou, il avait l'impression d'enfin connaître le sens entier de cette expression. Il était fou d'amour pour sa Lady, sa Marinette, sa moitié, son double...

Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il employait tous les moyens pour ne pas succomber à ses désirs.

Mais employer tous les moyens ne signifiait pas nécessairement parvenir au résultat espéré...

Alors que Marinette était venue se blottir davantage contre son corps, la main d'Adrien avait atterri sur sa taille. Par réflexe, il avait renforcé son emprise pour maintenir sa petite-amie dans cette position... Cependant, il fut vite perdu en sentant sous ses doigts, non pas le coton de son débardeur, mais sa peau. Il ne décela aucune réaction chez sa compagne. Peut-être qu'elle n'y avait pas fait attention, ou peut-être que cela ne la gênait point. Il ne pouvait être sûr à cent pourcent, car il lui était impossible de voir son visage. A peine pouvait-il apercevoir ses paupières se fermer et s'ouvrir au fil de ses clignements.

Un simple touché de sa peau, et le voilà perdu. Le garçon se demandait bien comment il avait pu se retenir dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Machinalement, ses doigts commencèrent à tracer des petites lignes sur la taille de Marinette. Dès lors, il la sentit réagir. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder ; il sentait la surprise traverser son corps. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau le somma d'arrêter tant qu'il en était encore temps ; mais l'autre partie, beaucoup moins conciliante, lui ordonna presque de poursuivre. Ce fut cette dernière qu'Adrien écouta en resserrant davantage sa prise sur la taille de sa compagne. Peut-être lui avait-il fait mal sans le savoir : cela ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Il continua de caresser sa peau. Grâce (ou à cause) de ces petits gestes, sa main glissa entièrement sous le débardeur de Marinette.

Les dernières volontés d'Adrien étaient sur le point de céder. C'était à la fois si grand de pouvoir la sentir, mais cela serait encore mieux de pouvoir l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser, la combler. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Il respirait lentement. C'était le dernier rempart qu'il lui restait. Peut-être arriverait-il à se calmer en respirant profondément. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Cela devait être si simple en théorie.

L'exercice qu'il avait tenté de mettre en place fut brutalement interrompu quand il sentit Marinette se redresser. Ses yeux se rouvrirent si vite qu'elle ne put jamais apercevoir ce changement. Elle s'était mise à genoux, et elle le fixait. Et malgré la faible luminosité, il n'était pas très compliqué de discerner tout un tas de questions dans ses yeux. Elle cherchait à le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais Adrien fuyait son regard. Cependant, il était comme forcé de la contempler. Son amoureuse a toujours été la plus belle à ses yeux. Mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi, ce soir, il la trouvait particulièrement... désirable. Était-ce à cause de cet air perdu que son visage prenait si souvent depuis le week-end dernier ? Ou bien le débardeur moulant ? Avoir pu effleuré sa peau ?

Peu importe la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir, mais alors que Marinette allait lui demander ce qui se passait, Adrien l'avait empêché de parler en l'embrassant.

Presque violemment.

Il s'était également redressé, avait agrippé son visage et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela en était trop ! Il souhaitait de nouveau ressentir le plaisir de l'embrasser pleinement. Ce jeu de retenue qu'il s'était lui-même imposé ne lui convenait plus. Ses sens ne pouvaient plus rester éteints. Ils étaient trop longtemps restés endormis.

Tout comme ceux de Marinette.

Car, en effet, bien qu'elle fut surprise l'espace d'une demi-seconde par la rapidité et la force avec laquelle Adrien l'avait embrassé, elle y avait répondu sans aucune hésitation. Le masque qu'elle avait créé en revenant de la salle de bain était en train de disparaître, sans qu'elle ait la moindre emprise dessus.

L'un et l'autre faisaient leur possible pour davantage presser leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. De ci de là, chacun y alla bien sûr pour titiller la bouche de l'autre, en la mordillant, en interrompant un baiser pour le reprendre de plus belle. Tandis que les mains de Marinette s'étaient longé dans les cheveux d'or d'Adrien, les siennes avaient repris place sur la taille de sa compagne, et il l'attira encore plus contre lui. Il aurait tout donné pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne, qu'elle ait conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Plusieurs gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs bouches, et cela ne faisait que renforcer cette irrésistible envie de baisers et de caresses, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Une envie d'explorer l'autre.

Puis, Adrien goûta à sa peau. Il quitta les lèvres de Marinette pour mieux parsemer sa joue et son cou de baisers volages. Marinette crut bien flancher sous le coup de ses baisers. Enfin sa respiration saccadée se faisait entendre. Elle qui avait imaginé ressentir une nouvelle fois cette sensation, elle était aux anges. C'était meilleur que dans ses souvenirs, ou que dans ses rêves. Les méandres de son esprit furent valsées par les lèvres d'Adrien. Et elle n'avait aucune intention de protester.

Alors qu'il revenait vers elle, Adrien perdit quelque peu l'équilibre et tous deux basculèrent en arrière sur le canapé. En moins de deux secondes, il s'était retrouvé au-dessus de son amoureuse, au-dessus de son corps. Il ne put la regarder plus longtemps ; Marinette avait pris son visage et l'avait attiré à elle pour continuer de l'embrasser. Une seconde, la surprise gagna le jeune garçon, surpris de l'initiative de sa compagne. Mais il oublia bien vite, trop occupé à s'abandonner dans ses bras.

Une nouvelle fois, il vint parsemer la peau de Marinette de baisers mouillés. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait ressenti que des chatouilles dans son cou ; mais là, maintenant, elle voulait juste qu'il continue. Elle sentit Adrien presser son corps contre elle. Et pour une raison obscure, cette sensation d'être incapable de bouger, d'être prise au pige, d'être dominée,... L'excitait ? En tout cas, quelque chose se passait en elle. Et pour le moment, elle se fichait complètement de ce que cela pouvait être. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que cela dure encore et encore.

Pourtant, alors qu'Adrien s'appuyait davantage contre elle, quelque chose la gêna, la coupant soudainement dans ses rêveries.

Et elle sembla reprendre conscience de la situation.

– A... Ad, tenta-t-elle de l'appeler.

Mais il revint l'embrasser encore et encore. La faisant de nouveau basculer de l'autre côté. Elle se laissa à nouveau aller. Et puis cela revint !

– Adrien, réussit-elle enfin à dire.

Mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet qu'elle escomptait. Au contraire, entendre sa promise dire son prénom ainsi, à bout de souffle, avait eu encore plus d'effet sur Adrien. Alors que ses mains étaient restées immobiles afin de toujours dominer Marinette, l'une d'elles revint sur sa taille et recommença à passer sous son haut.

Marinette fut à nouveau partagée en deux. Elle comprit, enfin, après un long moment, qu'Adrien avait envie d'elle. Étrangement, son cœur se réchauffa en songeant qu'elle n'était pas à seule à partir en vrille dans cette histoire... Cependant, à contre cœur, tout de suite, et maintenant, il fallait que cela cesse ! Elle ne pouvait plus tenir.

– Adrien, arrêtes ! cria-t-elle presque.

Elle songea rapidement au fait qu'elle aurait pu être plus douce dans ses propos, mais vu son absence de réaction à son premier signal, un appel de détresse était encore le bienvenu.

Mais ensuite, elle regretta d'avoir parlé ainsi.

Car la honte et le dégoût pouvaient distinctement se lire sur le visage d'Adrien.

Aussi vite que l'éclair, l'adolescent s'était redressé et s'était téléporté loin, à l'autre bout du canapé. Le plus loin possible de Marinette.

Cette dernière, encore sonnée, se releva également. Elle constata que la couverture avait atterri au sol, que la télévision s'était éteinte faute de programme choisi, qu'il faisait encore plus nuit (malgré la petite lumière), et que la neige continuait de tomber à l'extérieur. Mais aussi qu'elle avait particulièrement chaud, qu'elle croyait sentir son estomac faire des pirouettes, qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

Et que le silence redevenait le maître de la pièce.

Prenant sur elle et s'infligeant une claque mentale, Marinette regarda son amoureux. Mais ce dernier avait depuis un moment coupé tout contact visuel avec elle. Il avait la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur ses mains qu'il triturait. Et il tremblait. Marinette s'inquiéta rapidement de son état. Quand elle retrouva un semblant de contrôle sur son corps, elle s'agenouilla sur le canapé mais elle n'osa pas avancer vers Adrien. Elle souhaitait par-dessus tout savoir ce qui le rongeait, mais son instinct lui disait de patienter. Peut-être devait-elle attendre qu'il se calme un peu plus... Elle ne savait que faire et se sentait effroyablement impuissante, pathétique.

– Je suis désolé, dit Adrien, la mort dans l'âme.

Bien qu'elle fut surprise du ton employé – et qu'elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à l'entendre maintenant –, Marinette répondit tout naturellement, quelque peu gênée :

– Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Juste, la-

Marinette s'interrompit, incapable de finir sa phrase, quand elle vit le regard vide d'Adrien se poser sur elle. Enfin...

– Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est grave ! Ne dis pas que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès alors que si ! Enfin... Non, je ne voulais pas... Enfin... si ! tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

La jeune fille fut totalement perdue avec les explications d'Adrien. Pourtant, c'est vrai... Cela n'avait absolument rien de grave. Ou bien, peut-être qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Cela lui semblait si clair...

– Adrien, je ne comprends pas vraiment, dit Marinette en se retenant de bégayer, tout en essayant d'être la plus rassurante possible. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à... te sentir mal.

Adrien se prit la tête entre les mains avant de reprendre.

– Si... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, comme un égoïste ! Je n'avais pas compris que tu ne voulais pas. J'aurais dû le comprendre !

Marinette cligna des yeux, toujours aussi perplexe, et se décida à ramper de quelques centimètres sur le canapé, demeurant pourtant toujours aussi loin d'Adrien.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, reprit-elle doucement. Mais...

Elle s'interrompit, laissant passer quelques secondes silencieuses avant de reprendre.

– Mais moi aussi j'ai été égoïste sur ce coup. Adrien, vraiment-

– Oui, tu as bien fait de penser à toi. Tu m'as arrêté quand il le fallait, dit-il en se redressant.

– Mais enfin, je ne te suis pas... Adrien, dis-moi clairement ! dit-elle en commençant à s'impatienter.

– J'étais prêt à te convaincre de coucher avec moi ! Tu comprends ?!

Ça y est. La chose avait été avouée.

Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient été prêts à ce qu'Adrien soit aussi direct et franc dans ses propos.

Alors qu'Adrien se sentait à la fois honteux et libéré d'un poids, Marinette était complètement désemparée. Un temps, elle se mit à regarder le sol, songeant à ces mots qui l'avaient transpercé comme une flèche. Elle l'avait compris d'elle-même un peu plus tôt, mais l'entendre de vive voix était différent. Elle se sentit rougir violemment. Elle songea alors à ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté. Pour une raison des plus futiles en plus... Une illumination gagna son esprit quand elle comprit qu'Adrien ignorait la vraie raison qui l'avait poussé à tout arrêter. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

– Adrien, chuchota-t-elle presque. Tu te trompes complètement.

– Comment je pourrais me tromper, dit-il nonchalamment. Je suis allé trop loin, tu m'as arrêté à temps. Il n'y a rien de plus simple.

– Si, il y a encore plus simple. Je t'assure...

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent en même temps, lui intrigué, et elle terriblement bouleversée par la tournure que cela aurait pu prendre. Et elle avait tout gâché. Il fallait qu'elle rétablisse le cours des choses. Gauchement, pour ne pas rien changer.

– Si... Si j'ai dis ça... C'est juste car... tu me faisais mal à l'épaule. Tu... Tu m'écrasais, et ça a réveillé la douleur...

A la suite de quoi, elle se saisit de son épaule gauche et la massa légèrement, sans perdre de vue Adrien, dont les yeux semblaient enfin se focaliser sur sa blessure. Aussi vite que la honte s'était emparée de lui, celle-ci fut bien vite remplacée par une pensée relativement simple : il était un véritable idiot. Idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Idiot de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce détail qui, justement, avait éveillé son envie dans la salle de bain, et qui les retenait ici, dans sa chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Ce fut au tour d'Adrien d'être gagné par la gêne, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait avoué, complètement désabusé. Il y aurait eu de meilleures façons d'avouer à Marinette qu'il avait terriblement envie d'elle, et celle-ci était de loin la plus éloignée de ce qu'on se faisait du romantisme. C'était tout l'opposé. Cela avait respiré le désespoir, l'envie, le déni presque... Mais c'était ainsi que le ciel avait décidé que cela serait dit. Il allait devoir composer avec.

Adrien passa une main sous son menton, en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Quant à Marinette, elle s'était rapprochée de son amoureux, mais un demi-mètre les séparait toujours. Elle s'était assise, en repliant ses genoux contre elle, tentant de cacher la honte s'emparait d'elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, et contrairement à la dernière fois, elle ne fut pas gênée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Non, elle l'était davantage par ce qu'allait penser son amoureux quand lui aussi comprendrait que son esprit était rempli de plusieurs envies... qu'elle avait refusé d'exprimer, refusé qu'elles existent.

Car, en effet, même si le silence s'était invité entre eux depuis un moment, Alya allait être heureuse : tout cela laissait présager qu'Adrien et Marinette allaient enfin avoir une sérieuse discussion à ce sujet.

Ou bien il lui restait toujours l'option de s'enfuir par la fenêtre... Mais elle écarta vite cette possibilité. Par simple envie de rester auprès de son amoureux. Après tout, elle avait affronté bien pire comme danger.

Enfin, l'absence de tout son fut brisée quand Adrien se racla la gorge. Il tapota par réflexe ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Et, puis, il demanda ce qui lui traversait l'esprit depuis plusieurs minutes :

– Donc... Si tu n'avais rien dit pour... ton épaule... (à nouveau, il se sentit idiot en disant cela)... Tu n'aurais rien dit du tout ? Tu ne m'aurais pas dit d'arrêter ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et ne fut pas surpris de la voir fixer le vide, le fuyant comme la peste. Un sourire se dessina pourtant sur son visage face à cette image attendrissante. Cela était certes terriblement embarrassant, mais au moins, ils partageaient le même état second.

– Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle en rougissant davantage. Je ne peux pas te dire si je t'aurais arrêté... Je ne sais pas...

Elle ne mentait pas. Il était difficile pour elle de savoir pleinement ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Ou plutôt, elle en avait peur. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. A nouveau, sa meilleure amie l'avait très bien compris. Elle avait peur de l'inconnu, et ceci était quelque chose de tout à fait normal... Maintenant qu'elle commençait à l'accepter petit à petit, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, où donner de la tête.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était sentie vivante !

– C'est moi ou c'est gênant tout d'un coup ? dit Marinette d'une petite voix, dans une tentative d'humour foireuse pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Non, tu te fais des idées, lui répondit Adrien sur le même ton rieur. Et si il y en a un qui doit être gêné ici, c'est moi.

– Depuis quand mon chaton est gêné ? Je croyais que rien ne l'arrêtait, tenta-t-elle de nouveau pour le taquiner.

– Il l'est depuis qu'il a avoué à sa Lady qu'elle le rendait fou... Mais pas de la bonne manière, poursuivit-il alors qu'un sourire triste se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

– Oh, je crois que... Il n'y avait pas de bonne manière, dit Marinette en dessinant des cercles sur le canapé.

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais Adrien se sentit soudainement bien moins honteux que précédemment. Alors que Marinette était sans nul doute dans un état pire que le sien, elle avait su faire retomber la pression en quelques mots seulement.

– Pardon d'avoir réagi comme ça, s'excusa Adrien. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de... Je ne sais pas... De t'avoir blessé.

– Techniquement, tu m'as fait mal, ria Marinette en se moquant.

– Encore désolé... soupira-t-il. Mais vraiment, Marinette, c'était tellement important pour moi de ne pas te faire de mal... Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu pensais de tout ça, et je refusais de t'en parler.

A l'origine, Marinette allait dire qu'elle ne savait pas comment réfléchir à cette idée, mais elle changea de réflexion en entendant la seconde partie du raisonnement d'Adrien. Et elle se moqua d'elle-même en sachant ce qu'elle allait dire. Car c'était l'exacte opposé de ce que elle-même avait fait.

– Mais... Tu aurais bien dû m'en parler un jour, pour savoir ce que j'en pense.

Elle, elle serait restée muette. Alors, pourquoi diable donnait-elle ce conseil maintenant à son amoureux avec qui, justement, elle ne voulait pas discuter de relations sexuelles !

– On en revient toujours au même point. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, que tu te sentes mal... Et j'avais peur que si je te disais exactement ce dont j'avais envie, tu te forces à... à faire ce que j'attendais. Tu cherches toujours à me faire plaisir, sans véritablement penser à toi... Or, sur ce point, je voulais justement que tu sois égoïste, que tu penses à toi et pas à moi.

Une fois que son cerveau enregistra l'information, Marinette dut admettre que, oui, Adrien aurait eu complètement raison s'il avait agi comme tel. Depuis le temps, elle-même savait à peu près comment elle réagissait face à différentes situations. Et si Adrien lui avait dit ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir, alors elle aurait tout fait pour le combler, quitte à se sacrifier pour la cause. Il avait eu raison de ne rien lui dire depuis... Depuis quand au juste ? En tout cas, elle devait reconnaître que, de cette manière, elle avait elle-même pu découvrir de nouvelles pulsions, de nouvelles facettes de ses envies, sans même qu'ils en aient parlé. D'une certaine manière, elle s'était elle-même découverte.

– C'est vraiment gentil à toi de penser comme ça.

– C'est complètement normal. Je m'en serais beaucoup trop voulu si jamais... on n'avait pas été sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Le cœur de Marinette se réchauffait au fur et à mesure que son amoureux parlait avec son cœur, sincèrement, sans artifice. Dire que, sans se concentrer, ils allaient de plus en plus, justement, sur la longueur d'ondes.

– Et je suis aussi désolé si, peut-être, j'ai été bizarre avec toi cette semaine au lycée, ou tout à l'heure pendant le combat. Je voulais vraiment ne plus y penser ! Mais c'était vraiment difficile en te voyant tous les jours.

– Oh... Tu sais... Moi aussi, je suis désolée d'avoir été bizarre... J'étais complètement perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi penser.

Tous deux se regardèrent intensément... et éclatèrent de rire au même instant. Quel couple d'idiots ils faisaient.

– Bon, au moins on réagit de la même façon, dit Adrien une fois qu'il fut à peu près calmé.

Un peu plus, et Marinette dut essuyer une larme de rire qui coulait de son œil.

– Mais... Bon d'accord, je viens de te dire pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit... Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir, toi aussi ?

L'espace d'un instant, Marinette avait cru être tirée d'affaire. Et bien vite, la panique surgit dans son esprit. Pourtant, celle-ci fut bien moins importante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. A croire que cette nuit, qui se transformait en « nuit des révélations honnêtes », ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça. A un détail près.

– J'avais peur, avoua-t-elle en baissant d'un ton.

– Peur de quoi ? s'étonna Adrien, ne s'étant pas attendu pas à cette réponse.

– De ce que je ressentais. Je ne pense pas que j'ai peur de... de le faire. Enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr que j'appréhende, comme tout le monde. Qui ne serait pas dans cet état ! poursuivit-elle rapidement en bégayant. Mais j'avais encore plus peur de ce que je ressentais. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans mon corps les quelques fois où... nous avons dérapé... ça me terrifiait ! De ne pas réussir à contrôler quelque chose, alors que j'ignorais tout... continua-t-elle en choisissant bien ses mots. D'après Alya, j'ai tout refoulé et je ne voulais rien admettre.

Et elle n'était pas encore prête à l'avouer de vive voix. Elle pria juste pour que son partenaire comprenne de lui-même.

– Et puis, même de base, c'est gênant comme sujet ! reprit-elle d'un ton plus léger. Tu ne devrais même pas être étonné que je ne t'ai rien dit.

– Je viens pourtant d'apprendre que tu as parlé avec Alya.

Pris de cours par l'air taquin de son compagnon, la jeune fille essaya de se défendre.

– Ce n'est pas pareil. Entre filles, on se comprend.

– Je te taquine, tu n'étais pas obligée de répondre, la rassura-t-il en riant presque, ce qui fit de nouveau piquer un fard à Marinette. Je suis au moins content que... Les choses soient plus claires maintenant...

– Moi aussi...

– Ça ne m'embête pas du tout si tu as encore du mal avec tout ça. Au contraire, je suis même rassuré que tu prennes ton temps... Je saurais être patient. Après tout, nous avons toute la vie pour ça.

Comme pour appuyer son propos, Adrien vint se rapprocher de sa compagne et l'embrassa avec délicatesse, comme si cela était leur premier baiser. Le premier d'un nouveau départ.

Toutefois, Marinette s'étonna à penser que, elle, ne serait peut-être pas aussi patiente...

– Mais s'il te plaît, le jour où... tu te sentiras prête, fais-moi un signe clair que je pourrai comprendre. Je ne pense pas que la manière subtile marchera avec moi.

Marinette fondit dans un rire sincère tant elle n'était pas prête à entendre cette phrase. A nouveau, son petit-ami avait entièrement raison.

Adrien ouvrit les bras en souriant et Marinette s'y installa sans se faire prier. Elle retrouva la chaleur de son corps, de ses bras autour d'elle, et de quelques caresses qu'il fit sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle rit nerveusement en sentant toute la pression retombée. Son amoureux déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre :

– Bon, après toutes ses émotions, je te propose qu'on attende encore un peu... Et je te raccompagnerai chez toi.

«_ Mais je ne veux pas rentrer _» pensa lâchement Marinette.

Elle eut beau faire, cette pensée demeura dans un coin de sa tête. Comme toutes les autres qui la traversaient. Il lui était impossible de penser à des choses banales désormais. Mais plus que tout, maintenant qu'Adrien lui avait tout avoué, et se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé avant de les interrompre...

Elle voulait recommencer. Ressentir tout ce florilège d'émotions et de sensations. Être libre. Être vivante. C'était comme si toute once de peur et de mal être avait aussitôt disparu... Grâce à quelques mots échangés sincèrement entre deux personnes dont la vie et le destin étaient liés.

Sauf que, maintenant qu'elle connaissait la peur d'Adrien, elle allait devoir trouver un moyen pour amener cela. Il lui fallait une perche qu'elle pourrait saisir. Elle pensait, songeait à ses caresses et ses baisers qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout ressentir encore et encore. Si elle aimait à ce point cela, alors elle se dit qu'il en était de même pour Adrien...

Comme il le lui avait si bien dit, elle devrait lui faire un signe, une fois qu'elle se sentirait prête. Or, cette question n'apparaissait même pas dans son esprit. Alya l'avait averti plusieurs fois dans la semaine, soit sérieusement, soit de façon plus légère, qu'elle devait non seulement être prête dans sa tête, dans son cœur et dans son corps.

Sauf que, maintenant, elle avait l'impression que sa tête, son cœur et son corps ne faisaient qu'un. Et qu'ils criaient tous les trois d'amour et d'envie pour Adrien.

Enfin, elle laissait ses pensées prendre le plein contrôle. Cette discussion des plus gênantes et inédites avait éveillé quelque chose en elle... Ou plutôt, l'avait _réveillé_. Et maintenant, ce qu'elle désirait, c'était trouvé le signe qu'Adrien lui avait demandé.

Jamais il ne la croirait si tôt. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de chemin cette semaine et ce soir en particulier. Comment pourrait-il la croire si elle lui disait qu'elle souhaitait... réitéré l'expérience... En voyant jusque où elle se sentirait capable d'aller. Elle ne pouvait pas le prédire. Elle devait le vivre pour en être sûre et certaine.

Puis elle se souvint d'une question qu'elle s'était posée un peu plus tôt... Peut-être sa chance de faire basculer les choses.

– Dis, Adrien ?

– Hum, fit-il alors qu'il caressait toujours les cheveux de Marinette.

– Vu que... On est dans le sujet, autant en profiter... Je me demandais...

Certes, elle souhaitait pour une fois être entreprenante, mais sa timidité reprenait le dessus.

– Depuis quand est-ce que... tu penses à tout ça ?

Adrien laissa passer plusieurs secondes, se demandant entre temps pour quelles raisons sa petite-amie posait une telle question. Mais comme elle-même l'avait dit, tant que le sujet était abordé, autant dire tout ce qui leur passait par la tête.

– Que j'y pense sérieusement, ou que ça m'a traversé l'esprit ? demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur tout en continuant de caresser la chevelure brune de sa compagne.

– Les deux, tant qu'à faire, dit Marinette en se retenant de rire.

– Alors, disons que j'ai commencé à y penser... Le soir de mon anniversaire, acheva-t-il après un petit temps.

Cette réponse n'étonna même pas Marinette. Elle-même s'était empressé de raconter le moment câlin qu'ils avaient vécu à Alya, afin de le décrypter... Mais elle avait fermé la porte à l'explication la plus logique. Alors qu'Adrien semblait l'avoir pleinement ouverte. En repensant à cette nuit, elle crut sentir son ventre se retourner dans tous les sens.

– Et... plus sérieusement ? relança-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Adrien laissa bien passer une minute sans répondre. La réponse était évidente, mais le souvenir des idées qu'il avait eu cette nuit était réapparu sans crier gare. Il n'en laissa rien paraître.

C'est ainsi qu'il répondit, tout simplement :

– La nuit de Noël.

Cette nuit, Marinette n'en gardait pas le même souvenir que son amoureux. Elle se souvint qu'Adrien était passé à l'improviste, alors qu'il avait été privé de sortir passer les fêtes avec elle à la boulangerie. Ils avaient échangé leurs cadeaux, avaient discuté et ri. Et elle l'avait presque supplié de rester dormir. Sur le moment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait proposé une telle idée. Il avait accepté. Ils s'étaient installés. Et elle s'était aussitôt endormi dans les bras de son amoureux. Cette nuit, il ne s'était rien passé. Rien.

Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Adrien de penser à tout un tas d'autres choses.

– J'imagine que... Tu ne me diras pas à quoi tu as pensé cette nuit, dit-elle doucement.

Elle avait rassemblé tout son courage pour prononcer ces quelques mots. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à être choquée. Adrien avait cessé ses douces caresses. Il la regarda, mais constata qu'elle fixait toujours le vide.

– Jamais. J'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe, répondit-il sérieusement.

C'était peut-être le signe qu'elle attendait de pouvoir lancer, afin de faire basculer la situation à son avantage. Marinette avait compris qu'Adrien n'entreprendrait plus rien tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que, elle, le veuille également. Elle préféra agir tout de suite, tant qu'elle avait cette stupide idée en tête... avant de se rendre compte que c'était complètement ridicule.

Elle dérangea Adrien pour se redresser. A nouveau, elle s'agenouilla, mais cette fois-ci, elle était tout près d'Adrien. Celui-ci la fixa, l'air intrigué, attendant qu'elle partage le fond de ses pensées. Il la suppliait presque du regard de parler tant l'attente devenait insupportable. Qu'allait-elle dire pour autant prendre son temps.

Une ultime fois, Marinette se concentra, hésita un peu, se sentant dans un premier temps ridicule, mais dans un second complètement humaine. Et en tant qu'humaine, elle comprenait enfin que son esprit pouvait divaguer, que son cœur et son corps se répondaient dans ses envies. Et ce dont elle avait envie, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'était d'Adrien.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et dit, très sobrement, les trois mots qui allaient, une nouvelle fois, tout changer cette nuit :

– Alors, montre-moi.

Dire qu'Adrien n'en crut pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles quand il entendit cela était un bel euphémisme. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, réfléchissant à s'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle dit (et oui, il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus), puis il la fixa intensément. Elle ne semblait pas très l'aise, ses mains étaient refermées sur ses genoux... Mais paradoxalement, son visage ne traduisait que l'assurance qui l'avait gagné. Adrien scruta sa compagne de haut en bas, et cette dernière soutint son regard.

– Tu... C'est de la provocation, dit-il en soupirant presque et en essayant d'adopter un air détendu et rieur – tout à fait l'opposé de ce qu'il était véritablement.

– Non... C'est juste...

Marinette ne réussissait pas à transmettre sa détermination dans ses mots. Elle redevenait l'adolescente fragile et timide, incapable de faire une phrase correcte devant celui qui était l'amour de sa vie. Pourtant, sa motivation était plus ancrée que jamais. Elle n'était peut-être pas douée avec les mots... Mais il lui restait son corps comme moyen d'expression.

Simple et efficace.

Lentement, Marinette se rapprocha du visage de son amoureux. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche de lui, elle put voir l'air perdu qui s'était accroché au visage d'Adrien. Même dans la pénombre, ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Elle restait étonnée de toujours aussi bien distinguer ses traits fins. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle, lent mais profond. Ses lèvres étaient balayées par celui-ci.

Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait autant attention au moindre détail avant de l'embrasser. Et il semblait qu'Adrien réagissait de la même manière. Une nouvelle fois, elle prit un élan de courage, et embrassa son amoureux.

Mais elle ne l'embrassa pas violemment comme lui l'avait fait précédemment. Au contraire, elle insuffla un souffle de douceur dans ce baiser. Adrien répondit aisément. Il caressait ses lèvres avec une infinie tendresse. Cela suffit pour que le cœur de Marinette flanche de nouveau. Alors, elle passa ses mains autour du cou d'Adrien et entreprit d'intensifier cet échange. Son compagnon réagit au quart de tour. Pourtant, elle sentait bien que, même s'il allait dans son sens... Il se retenait. Or, elle souhaitait faire tomber cette barrière. Adrien et elle étaient eux-mêmes quand ils étaient ensemble, _véritablement_ eux-mêmes. Et elle savait que, le vrai Adrien, ne se serait pas autant contrôlé. Elle voulait le retrouver... comme avant, alors que cela ne datait que d'il y a quelques minutes. Comme si tout avait changé l'espace de ce court moment.

Marinette interrompit leur échange et regarda son amoureux dans les yeux. Comment arriverait-elle à le lui faire comprendre alors qu'elle était incapable de parler. Déstabilisé comme il l'était, il ne saurait lire dans son regard comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude.

« _Pourquoi tout devient si compliqué ? _» pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle se rendit compte de cette réflexion, elle se moqua d'elle-même, songeant qu'elle était mal placée pour penser de la sorte.

La jeune fille sortit de sa contemplation quand Adrien commença à passer un doigt délicat sur sa joue. Un effleurement si faible, comme une plume qui frôlerait sur son visage. Comme quoi, il ne fallait vraiment pas grand chose pour que son cœur s'affole.

– Marinette, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave

Trouvant que la température avait soudainement grimpé en flèche, Marinette enleva la veste qu'Adrien lui avait prêté il y a près d'une heure. Elle fut plus que ravie de sentir l'air frais sur ses épaules, même sur celle qui était blessée. Adrien se retrouva déstabilisé. Ensuite, Marinette effectua quelques rampées sur le canapé pour encore plus se rapprocher de lui. Elle pouvait encore gagner quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de réfléchir à la manière de répondre à cette épineuse question.

– Et toi, pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Décidément, Adrien trouva que Marinette avait de plus en plus de réparti ce soir.

– Ça va me rendre dingue rien que d'en parler. Et le dire à toi, je ne pense pas que je pourrai...

– Pourtant... Ça me concerne autant que toi... J'ai envie de savoir...

Retrouvant un peu de son assurance, elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura tout doucement, un peu moqueuse :

– C'est bien toi qui avait demandé un signe de ma part. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

Le cœur d'Adrien s'accéléra brutalement, et le désir qu'il refrénait depuis trop longtemps s'accrut tout d'un coup. Quand Marinette revint à son niveau, il ne désirait qu'une chose : répondre à son appel. Elle venait de le dire elle-même : le voilà son signe... Alors, qu'attendait-il ? Une grâce ? Une énième manifestation de son consentement ? Il l'ignorait. Machinalement, il baissa les yeux pour éviter de se confronter à elle. Ses plans furent contrecarrer quand Marinette lui releva la tête avec sa main, et le força à la regarder. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer, du plus sérieuse qu'elle était.

– Je sais à quoi tu penses, tu me l'as très bien expliqué tout à l'heure... Et je pense qu'on fait une parfaite paire d'idiots. J'ai peur de ce que tu penses, et tu as aussi peur de ce que je pense. Mais... je crois aussi qu'on veut la même la chose – en tout cas, je le crois bien. On est tous les deux coincés par quelque chose de totalement normal... Mais...

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, et reprit ses esprits. Adrien attendait ses paroles, sentant comme si un miracle allait se produire incessamment sous peu.

– J'ai une confiance aveugle et absolue en toi, Adrien. Peu importe ce que nous vivons ensemble, je sais que, maintenant, je n'ai pas à avoir peur car... _C'est toi !_ C'est toi et seulement toi qui peux me mettre dans un tel état. Et j'imagine que tu penses la même chose... Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de changer notre façon de voir les choses. Je pense trop à toi, et tu penses trop à moi... Alors, si pour une fois... On pensait à... _Nous_... ?

Le corps de Marinette sembla se vider de toute l'assurance qui s'était emparé d'elle suite à sa déclaration. Elle ne revenait pas de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire... Mais par-dessus tout, cette déclaration avait transpercé le cœur d'Adrien comme la plus aiguisée des flèches. Elle raisonna en lui comme un écho. _Nous_... Penser à leur envie commune, et non plus seulement à l'autre comme celui ou celle à préserver. Avancer ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Marinette avait raison : pourquoi cet aspect des relations amoureuses ferait exception... Il n'y avait aucune raison.

Elle.

Lui.

Elle.

Lui.

Eux.

_Nous._

Marinette avait été la première à avoir ce fameux déclic qui était en train de débloquer la situation.

C'était maintenant au tour d'Adrien de l'avoir.

Et maintenant qu'il avait eu lieu, il ne comptait plus se retenir. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce que son corps lui faisait comprendre.

Adrien ne cesserait jamais de surprendre sa compagne. Il avait empoigné sa nuque et avait attiré son visage pour plaquer avec fougue ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les battements de leurs cœurs reprirent un rythme effréné. Ils se perdirent dans ces échanges sans retenue. Aucune retenue. Si addictifs. Si essentiels. Leur drogue.

Marinette avait une nouvelle fois agrippé les cheveux de son amoureux. Et cette fois-ci, elle n'hésita pas à essayer de se rapprocher au maximum de lui. Elle voulait le sentir, le toucher, ressentir le tourbillon intérieur qu'il vivait autant qu'elle. Comprenant son envie, Adrien prit les devants. Il passa ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira vers lui. De sorte que Marinette se retrouva assise sur ses jambes. Elle interrompit leur baiser, et rit nerveusement en se rendant compte de la position qu'elle avait inconsciemment adopté. Mais elle continua de soutenir le regard verdoyant d'Adrien, lequel lui sourit et revint très vite prendre soin de ses lèvres.

Désormais, elle-même pouvait l'enlacer du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Il répondit à son étreinte qui apparaissait comme désespérée. Marinette avait décidé d'écouter ce que son corps lui dictait. Elle voulait qu'ils lâchent prise tous les deux. Qu'ils vivent pleinement ces instants, ces sensations tout à fait nouvelles et exquises. Qui savait si cela pourrait se reproduire à nouveau un jour et rapidement...

Adrien se décida à reprendre le même jeu que tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas été très difficile pour lui de remarquer à quel point sa compagne avait aimé cela. L'entendre gémir était un indice suffisant. Il cessa de l'embrasser pour mieux s'occuper de son cou. La respiration de Marinette se fit haletante et cela ne renforça que l'envie d'Adrien de la satisfaire. Il lui semblait même qu'elle faisait exprès d'attirer son visage contre son corps, contre sa peau. Par chance, maintenant qu'elle ne portait plus sa veste, il pouvait déposer plusieurs baisers sur l'une de ses épaules. Sans parler de la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur son décolleté.

L'adolescent se redressa et sembla découvrir les formes marquées du corps de son amoureuse. Pourquoi diable ses vêtements étaient-il aussi moulants... Son souffle s'accéléra, et d'innombrables idées lui vinrent en tête tandis qu'il la contemplait. Marinette n'avait pas manqué cela. Étrangement, elle ne fut pas gênée (ou en tout cas, très peu). Elle qui avait toujours eu une relation amour/haine avec son corps, voir qu'Adrien était en total admiration devant _elle_ avait quelque chose de satisfaisant et de gratifiant.

– Toujours pas prêt de me dire à quoi tu penses ? se moqua-t-elle doucement.

Adrien daigna la regarder dans les yeux, et répondit sur le même ton :

– Je préfère te montrer.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire avant qu'il ne l'embrasse encore et encore.

Et puis, elle aussi eût envie de jouer. Si elle était friande de baisers sur sa peau, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela ne plaise pas à son compagnon. D'autant que, ils étaient deux. Cela lui semblait logique qu'elle essaye elle aussi d'être entreprenante. Elle profita d'un temps où Adrien reprenait sa respiration pour le surprendre et plonger vers son cou. Elle y déposa de doux baisers, légers, nombreux. D'abord, elle l'entendit rire. Mais bien vite, le garçon perdit pied. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait osé ne serait-ce que l'approcher de cette manière. Et cela lui fit terriblement plaisir, bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il avait envie qu'elle embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau, et que lui en fasse de même sur son corps.

Alors que Marinette revenait au niveau de son visage, il l'empêcha de l'embrasser en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tous deux étaient déjà à bout de souffle ; parler devenait de plus en plus difficile. Mais pour continuer ce nouveau jeu sans aucune préoccupation, Adrien devait clarifier une dernière chose.

Après, seulement, il s'abandonnerait à elle.

– Marinette...

Cette dernière eut des frissons à l'entente de son prénom. Il l'avait soufflé du bout des lèvres, d'une façon si singulière. Elle comprit instinctivement tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. Juste à la manière dont il avait prononcé son prénom...

– J'ai...

A nouveau, il soufflait ses mots. Mais il avait dû mal à avouer ses pensées. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et il lui sembla que ses iris bleues, qui étaient plus foncées dans le noir, ressortaient pourtant encore plus lumineuses qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si son regard était parsemé d'étoiles. Il trouva la force et le courage de le lui avouer de nouveau, d'une manière qu'il lui ressemblait davantage.

– J'ai envie de toi...

Le cœur de Marinette bondit dans sa poitrine, et son corps fut instantanément parcouru d'une douce chaleur. Incontestablement, cette déclaration lui faisait davantage d'effet que l'aveu quasi forcé d'Adrien quand celui-ci avait cru commettre l'irréparable. Elle caressa le visage d'Adrien, fit glisser ses doigts de son front, en passant par sa tempe, sa joue, jusqu'à son menton. Son regard transpirait d'amour et de désir, mais son visage était tendre. Un mélange qui le caractérisait si bien : à la fois calme et passionné... Son chaton à elle.

Elle n'eut aucun contrôle sur sa réponse, son cœur parlant pour elle, quand elle murmura :

– Moi aussi...

Deux mots, très simples en eux-mêmes. Mais qui prenaient une toute autre tournure au vu du contexte dans lequel ils avaient été prononcés.

Adrien sourit, et il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air bête. Lui qui avait tellement cherché à la préserver, à faire en sorte qu'elle ne se force pas pour lui... Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il aurait dû lui faire confiance depuis le début pour exactement savoir ce qu'elle désirait. A son tour, il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de sa compagne. Puis, il prit sa main et la fixa du regard.

– Alors... reprit-il sur le même ton. Peu importe ce qui se passe cette nuit, si il y a quoique ce soit qui te dérange... Dis-le moi immédiatement, dit-il avec tendresse.

– Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle en resserrant sa main autour de la sienne. Il en va de même pour toi, bien sûr.

– Parole de chat, lâcha-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Marinette ne put retenir le rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche face à ce jeu de mots qui, mine de rien, avait tout d'un coup détendu l'atmosphère. C'était l'effet escompté par Adrien. Lui aussi se détendit, mais grâce au rire cristallin de Marinette. Alors, il se saisit délicatement de son visage et l'embrassa, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui les attendrait cette nuit. Qui aurait cru que, ce qui était de base un temps de repos (et la guérison) après une mission de super-héros, prendrait une tournure aussi intéressante.

Bien que Marinette ne fut pas étonnée du pacte qu'elle venait de conclure avec son compagnon, cela traduisait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis peu. Exprimer ses envies, y répondre, combler son amoureux, ne plus se cacher, être elle-même, écouter son corps... jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Mais elle-même ignorait sa limite. Et, la seule manière de la découvrir était d'expérimenter. Certes, elle avait conscience qu'elle et Adrien n'avaient aucune expérience en la matière... Mais ceci serait une belle chose de découvrir _ensemble_. Avec lui, elle était entière, et il fallait qu'elle le reste. Maintenant qu'elle laissait libre cours à ses pensées, à ses envies, qu'elle les assumait, elle se sentait pleinement vivante à mesure qu'elle sentait les lèvres d'Adrien la couvrir de tendres baisers, sur ses lèvres, son visage ou sa peau. Chaque baiser marquait la naissance d'une nouvelle source chaleur. Bientôt, elle crut que son corps et celui d'Adrien irradiaient tellement qu'ils pourraient réchauffer cette chambre à eux seuls.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement, Adrien agrippa sa taille d'une main et passa la seconde dans son dos afin de l'attirer encore plus contre son corps. Lui aussi sentait son corps empli d'une chaleur intense, mais des plus délicieuses. Il suivait les envies de son corps au gré de leur apparition. Et là, il désirait sentir le corps de sa partenaire contre le sien. Le sentir vivre, le sentir vibrer contre lui. Il s'accrochait à elle, et elle s'accrochait à lui. Leurs vies dépendaient déjà l'une de l'autre. Cette nuit, cela sonnait encore plus vrai.

Alors qu'elle avait entrepris d'à nouveau satisfaire son compagnon en déposant plusieurs baisers dans son cou, Marinette fut heurtée par un obstacle qu'elle avait quelque peu laissé de côté. Elle avait désiré embrasser sa peau lisse et dorée... Mais celle-ci était recouverte par un t-shirt. Cette nouvelle envie était on ne peut plus simple : elle voulait qu'il soit débarrassé de ce vêtement. Mais oserait-elle... Jamais Marinette n'avait vu Adrien ne serait-ce que torse-nu. Après tout, l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée vu qu'ils n'étaient jamais allés à la piscine ou la plage ensemble. Un instant, elle songea que lui non plus ne l'avait jamais vu en maillot de bain. Cela aurait été une bonne transition... Elle se sentit gênée de désirer savoir à quoi ressemblait son corps. Et puis, elle envoya valser cette pensée, et suivit son instinct.

Elle baissa la tête, tandis qu'Adrien essayait de retourner à ses lèvres. Puis, elle vint attraper le tissu à deux mains et commença à doucement le relever. Adrien s'en rendit compte, et adressa un regard moqueur à sa compagne.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se moqua-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour la taquiner ; elle sourit.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Techniquement, c'était vrai : elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle faisait juste ce dont elle avait envie. Un temps, elle se dit que, peut-être, Adrien n'aurait pas voulu ça... Mais cette pensée fut vite balayée quand son amoureux lui empoigna le t-shirt des mains et le retira lui-même. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut d'ailleurs où ce bout de tissu atterrit par la suite. Pour l'heure, ce fut au tour de Marinette de se perdre dans la contemplation du corps de son partenaire... Sans aucun artifice. Ils avaient de la chance que la lumière de la pleine lune soit si vive et si puissante pour presque se passer d'éclairage. Il fallait reconnaître que Marinette ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, alors que sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait très fortement à mesure qu'elle respirait. Elle avait de quoi être perdue alors qu'elle voyait – enfin – pour la première fois le corps lisse et sans défaut de son partenaire. Elle qui, plus tôt dans la soirée, s'était fait la réflexion selon laquelle ses muscles s'étaient développé avec le temps... Elle avait devant elle une preuve concrète. Elle pouvait se sentir rougir, mais elle n'était plus vraiment sûre si cela était vrai ou si cela était encore et toujours la chaleur qui émanait d'eux, laquelle la rendait toute chancelante.

Adrien ne bougea pas, préférant attendre ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais voyant qu'elle restait paralysée, il décida de dérider tout cela une seconde fois.

– Moi qui pensais que tu bavais déjà beaucoup sur mon corps parfait, je me suis trompé.

Aussitôt, Marinette lui adressa un regard indigné et lui asséna une petit tape sur l'épaule. Adrien fit mine d'avoir mal, mais cela en valait la peine : Marinette avait repris ses esprits. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne revienne l'embrasser tendrement. Il la colla encore plus contre son corps, et les mains de Marinette se retrouvèrent presque malgré elles à toucher la peau d'Adrien. « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est douce »_ se dit-elle. Délicatement, elle commença à effleurer le corps de son amoureux. Celui-ci frémit à ce contact. Certes, il pouvait sentir ses gestes hésitants... Mais qu'est-ce que cela était bon ! Il pouvait s'en contenter pour le moment. Lui-même désirait en faire de même. Mais il était confronté à la même problématique que Marinette. Et certainement que cette tâche s'annoncerait plus difficile que pour lui.

Alors que Marinette semblait davantage prendre goût à explorer le corps d'Adrien, celui-ci interrompit leur baiser, en lui souriant de manière si caractéristique. Elle respirait très fort, et Adrien dut tout faire pour garder un minimum ses esprits.

– Ce n'est pas très équitable comme situation, chuchota-t-il en renforçant sa prise sur la taille de Marinette, jusqu'à en saisir son propre débardeur.

Le sang de Marinette ne fit qu'un tour, juste le temps pour elle de pleinement comprendre l'allusion d'Adrien. Et techniquement, il n'avait pas tort. Si elle avait voulu découvrir sa peau, il était logique que lui aussi ait le même désir. Pourtant, elle ne put qu'être gênée à l'idée d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle était en pyjama ! Elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge pour faire barrière et lui laisser du temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir. Clairement, elle paniquait intérieurement. Il n'était pas très difficile de le comprendre.

– Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais, dit Adrien en venant l'embrasser tendrement. L'important, c'est que tu sois à l'aise.

Mais de manière improbable, alors qu'Adrien revint déposer de doux baisers sur ses lèvres, la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Marinette fut la suivante : « _Surprend-le ! _» Celle-ci, bien que la surprenant, ne l'étonna pas. Elle avait passé la soirée à se convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle repensa au plaisir d'Adrien quand elle était venue explorer son corps... Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne lui plaise pas non plus. Une vague de chaleur prit possession de son corps alors qu'elle imaginait les lèvres de son partenaire descendre au-delà de son cou...

Alors, elle s'écarta d'Adrien, le fixa, déterminée. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et enleva son débardeur. Aussitôt, elle revint vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne lui laissant pas le temps de la voir à moitié nue. Elle fut si imprévisible qu'Adrien se retrouva complètement adossé au canapé, pris au piège.

Cependant, quand ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Cette sensation de pleinement sentir le corps d'Adrien contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne... Cela n'avait pas de prix. Adrien fut traversé par un même sentiment ; il intensifia leur échange et vint taquiner la langue de sa compagne. Cette dernière semblait désormais pleinement réceptive à toutes ses envies. Il passa de nouveau ses mains dans son dos et fut plus que ravie de sentir sa peau douce, de sentir son corps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à étudier chaque parcelle de sa peau.

D'une main, il vint caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Marinette cessa de nouveau de l'embrasser et tous les deux se regardèrent intensément. Adrien profita de ce moment de relâchement pour se redresser quelque peu, tout en prenant soin de garder Marinette tout contre lui. Depuis le temps, elle avait dû clairement sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle... Mais il se fichait bien de ce détail. Pour le moment, il voulait la mettre à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait soudainement décidé de se déshabiller... Mais maintenant, il voulait _la _voir.

Alors qu'ils avaient passé la semaine entière à ne plus se comprendre d'un simple regard, cette machine se remettait petit à petit en marche. Car Marinette connaissait les pensées qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Adrien. Elle avait déjà dû faire preuve de beaucoup de courage pour enlever ce fichu vêtement ! Il lui manquait une dose de cran supplémentaire pour qu'elle s'écarte de son compagnon et qu'elle se dévoile au grand jour.

– De quoi tu as peur ? reprit Adrien doucement en attrapant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de sa coiffure.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle timidement. C'est juste... terriblement gênant...

– Nous sommes entre nous pourtant, dit-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu n'as pas être gênée... Je suis là...

« _Justement, c'était bien le problème ! »_ se retint de dire Marinette. Elle n'aurait pas pensé faire un blocage pareil quant au fait de montrer son corps. Mais après tout, elle était humaine. Si elle s'écartait davantage, elle serait confrontée au jugement d'Adrien. Or, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense à mal ! Elle-même ne trouvait pas son corps beau, alors comment lui pourrait penser l'inverse. C'était son complexe. La puberté avait mal fait son travail avec elle !

Et puis, tout naturellement, l'ultime part de raison qui sommeillait en elle lui rappela qu'il était bien la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde. Une confiance aveugle, absolue, éternelle. Alors, oui, une nouvelle fois, son compagnon avait raison et était en train de gagner d'innombrables points ce soir. Marinette se recentra sur ce qu'elle voulait... et cela ne devait pas être une gêne tout à fait normale et naturelle qui l'empêcherait d'assouvir ses désirs et ceux de son compagnon. Leur désir commun.

La jeune fille embrassa à son tour son amoureux d'un long et délicat baiser, et alors, enfin, elle décida de s'écarter de quelques centimètres. Après un dernier regard de remerciement, Adrien tomba immédiatement sous le charme de sa Lady... Pour une énième fois. Il était amoureux de son âme, de sa personne toute entière, d'_elle_ tout simplement. Désormais, il tombait amoureux de son corps. Comme tout le monde, il était confronté tous les jours à différents corps de femme, dans les films ou sur les affiches publicitaires dans la rue, sans qu'il n'y attache une grande importance. Cette fois, tout était différent. La fille qui se tenait devant lui était la femme de sa vie. Et il la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Bien évidemment, il avait toujours apprécié les nombreuses fois où elle s'était faite toute mignonne exprès pour lui... Ce soir, elle osait se mettre à nu, et il ne pouvait qu'en être touché.

Alors que Marinette semblait prier tous les dieux de toutes les cultures existantes pour que ce moment en finisse au plus vite, Adrien se rapprocha d'elle, puis il murmura à son oreille :

– Ma Lady, je dois dire que tu es chaat-virante.

Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, Marinette rit sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler. Une seule phrase de son chaton avait réussi à la détendre et à la ramener à la réalité. Il savait si bien lui miauler des mots doux. Elle sourit, non sans qu'une petite touche de rouge fasse son apparition sur ses joues. Adrien lui adressa le plus émouvant des regards avant de l'embrasser.

Le jeu pouvait reprendre sans encombre, ni fausse note.

Marinette oublia bien vite ses précédentes préoccupations quand Adrien décida de la toucher pour la première fois. L'une de ses mains était appuyée contre son ventre, alors que de l'autre, il fit glisser un doigt délicat sur sa peau, partant de son cou et parcourant sa peau jusqu'à ses seins. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres, et frissonna de plaisir. Adrien sourit tout en continuant de l'embrasser, satisfait de réaliser certaines de ses idées. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que Marinette oublie si vite sa gêne et profite pleinement de cette nouvelle sensation des plus exquises. Ses mains se raffermirent sur son corps et cela poussa Marinette à intensifier leur interminable mais savoureux baiser. À mesure que le temps passait, elle s'abandonnait totalement dans ses bras, sous les caresses d'Adrien.

Quand Adrien sentit que Marinette prenait pleinement plaisir à ce qu'il la touche, il décida de franchir le palier suivant. Sans la prévenir, il interrompit leur fougueux échange et recommença à déposer plusieurs baisers dans son cou. À cet effet, sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccadée, et elle vint le serrer contre elle, contre son corps. Alors, Adrien entama une descente progressive. Enfin, il pouvait embrasser l'entièreté de sa peau. Il s'attarda au niveau de son décolleté. La réaction de Marinette le poussa à continuer sur sa lancée : elle aimait ça. Elle se laissait complètement aller, elle ne se retenait plus. Et grand dieu, que ça l'excitait ! Enfin, il put embrasser sa poitrine. Marinette lâcha un hoquet de surprise, mais bien vite elle crut fondre sous les doux baisers d'Adrien. Elle avait définitivement fait le bon choix. Elle découvrait un monde sensoriel qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné d'exister. Et elle-même n'aurait jamais songé qu'elle apprécierait autant. Ses mains se logèrent dans les cheveux d'Adrien à mesure qu'il embrassait ses seins et qu'elle s'y perdait.

Le jeune garçon revint soudainement vers ses lèvres, mais c'était bien Marinette qui contrôlait ce nouvel échange. Elle se redressa et mécaniquement, Adrien se retrouva une fois encore dans le fond du canapé. Elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle voulait à son tour lui rendre la pareille. Ses lèvres imitèrent celles d'Adrien quand elle déposa plusieurs baisers volages sur son torse. Son amoureux crut bien défaillir sous ses lèvres. Cela était aussi bon que de la combler. Savoir qu'il attisait son désir était on ne peut plus satisfaisant. Et elle le lui rendait bien.

Quand elle revint à son niveau, une nouvelle idée germa dans l'esprit d'Adrien. Et celle-ci, pour une fois depuis le début, n'avait rien de sexuel. Mais il était certain que cela serait terriblement excitant.

Il jaugea Marinette et lui ordonna presque de détacher ses cheveux.

Il ne l'avait vu les cheveux détachés qu'une seule et unique fois, à la fin de l'été dernier. Rien que l'idée de la revoir ainsi lui faisait de l'effet. Pouvoir passer ses mains dans sa chevelure, pouvoir l'attirer à lui... Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait se détacher de cette idée.

La dernière fois, Marinette avait été contrainte par la force des choses à détacher ses cheveux. Cette fois, il n'en fut rien. Elle fut comme envoûtée par les mots d'Adrien. Ses mains se dirigèrent toutes seules vers ses cheveux. En quelques secondes, les deux élastiques rouges qui retenaient habituellement sa tignasse tombèrent par terre. Elle ébouriffa ensuite ses cheveux, et regarda Adrien avec un air de défi dans le regard. Elle avait compris quel effet son changement de coiffure aurait sur son amoureux. Cela le rendrait fou.

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Adrien n'avait pu se retenir. Voir sa petite-amie coiffée ainsi, comme si elle sautait du lit, ou comme s'ils sortaient tous les deux d'une nuit mouvementée avait eu encore plus d'effet que ce qu'il avait prédit. Il l'avait soudainement attirée à lui pour l'embrasser presque violemment. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il la voulait. Maintenant. Ce soir. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, tout simplement. Le chemin risquerait d'être encore long et ardu, mais qu'importe, cela prendrait le temps nécessaire.

Et il était temps de changer de lieu.

Adrien passa ses mains sous les fesses de Marinette avant de se lever du canapé. Marinette était restée cramponné à lui. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise ; par réflexe, elle s'accrocha davantage au corps d'Adrien en resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Il était hors de question de tomber maintenant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il tout sourire, faisant ainsi écho à leur échange quand Marinette avait décidé d'enlever le t-shirt d'Adrien.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, et Marinette eut l'étrange sensation de ne rien peser dans les bras d'Adrien. Il la portait comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. Son compagnon reprit les devants. Il resserra sa prise autour du corps de sa petite-amie et commença à les diriger, d'un pas assuré et vif, vers son lit. Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la bouche de Marinette quand Adrien vint délicatement l'allonger sur les couvertures. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qui les avait interrompu précédemment. Il fit alors attention à ce que Marinette ne ressente aucune douleur à son épaule. Et que cela ne rompe leur moment d'intimité.

Marinette se souvenait très bien avoir déjà fréquenté ce lit. Ce jour-là, à la fin de l'été, elle avait pour la première fois écouté Adrien jouer du piano. Et alors, elle ne sait plus vraiment comment, mais elle et Adrien avaient fini sur ce lit, à s'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à être interrompus par l'assistante de son père. Cette nuit, il n'y avait aucun risque ; elle avait noté qu'Adrien avait fermé la porte à clef dès qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur mission. Ils pourraient ainsi en profiter autant qu'ils le souhaiteraient.

Le jeune homme dominait complètement sa promise. Il recommença leur jeu pour une nouvelle manche. Marinette était à sa merci. Sur le canapé, elle pouvait encore bouger, être un peu libre. Maintenant, Adrien avait les pleins pouvoirs sur elle et sur son corps. Plus il l'embrassait, plus il la caressait, et plus elle défaillait. Elle-même devait reconnaître que cette position était un brin... excitante. Les vagues de chaleur se multipliaient dans son corps. Puis, elles semblèrent comme toutes se regrouper au niveau de son ventre. Comme si une boule y avait élu domicile, et qu'elle prenait de plus en plus de place... Et ce à mesure qu'Adrien la comblait.

Adrien avait entrepris une longue ligne de baisers taquins sur le corps de Marinette. Elle respirait si vite qu'il lui était difficile de reprendre son souffle. Qu'importe, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Une nouvelle fois, il amorça une descente en passant par son cou, s'attardant davantage au niveau de sa poitrine – pour le plus grand plaisir de sa compagne –, et finissant sur son ventre. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces et légères, comme s'il ne voulait pas abîmer sa peau. Au bout de son tracé, il rencontra le pantalon rose qui faisait office de pyjama pour Marinette. Oh, bien évidemment qu'il mourrait d'envie de le lui retirer, mais au vu de sa réaction pour le haut, il semblait préférable de faire preuve de patience.

Faisant mine de rien, Adrien prêta de nouveau attention aux lèvres de Marinette. Il la sous-estimait grandement. Elle n'avait pas manqué cette hésitation. Étrangement, l'idée d'enlever le reste de son pyjama ne lui faisait pas grand chose – le haut avait été l'étape la plus difficile. Alors... pourquoi ne pas franchir cette nouvelle étape. Elle s'en sentait capable. Elle ne faisait qu'écouter ce que lui dictait son corps au plus profond d'elle-même. Sa limite n'avait toujours pas été franchie.

Bien que son corps était enseveli par le poids de son compagnon, Marinette réussit tant bien que mal à bouger ses mains vers son pantalon. Adrien repéra ce mouvement et se releva, surpris. Marinette ne quitta pas ses yeux, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'elle entendait faire. Quand tous les deux étaient incapables de parler, ces jeux de regards étaient leur meilleur moyen de communication. Ce soir, cela leur était particulièrement utile.

Marinette se contorsionna quelque peu pour faire baisser son pantalon. Mais elle fut prise de cours par Adrien qui prit le relais. Elle lâcha prise et le laissa faire glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes. Pour la taquiner, il s'amusa à déposer quelques baisers éparpillés sur ses jambes, et cela la fit rire. Il fit d'autant plus attention quand il vit le bandage à sa cheville, avant de complètement enlever le vêtement et que celui-ci ne regagne les autres déjà tombés au front.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, Marinette ne fut pas gênée de se retrouver en sous-vêtement ! Cela la faisait même presque rire.

Quand Adrien revint vers elle, elle ne se fit pas prier pour caresser sa peau du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle passait ses mains dans son dos, bien trop large, pour qu'elle puisse complètement enrouler ses bras autour. Elle apparaissait comme une petite poupée de porcelaine, et Adrien prenait soin de ne pas la briser.

Très vite, une once d'humour traversa l'esprit de Marinette. Car, en effet, elle fit remarquer à Adrien, sur un ton moqueur :

– Ce n'est pas très équitable.

Elle était à bout de souffle, mais elle devait le dire. Adrien l'interrogea du regard. En guise de réponse, Marinette lança un coup d'œil sur les jambes d'Adrien. Ou plutôt, sur son pantalon de jogging. Quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir, il rit à son tour et vint susurrer à son oreille :

– Bien jouer, ma Lady. Bien jouer...

Il la gratifia de plusieurs baisers avant de lui-même se débarrasser du vêtement. Marinette n'eut même pas le temps de se relever ; Adrien était revenu l'embrasser aussitôt. Toutefois, il s'était placé entre ses jambes (elle ne sut si cela fait exprès ou non).

Mais...

Tous les deux furent alors surpris par la sensation qui les parcourut quand leurs bassins se rencontrèrent. Certes, leurs sous-vêtements respectifs faisaient office d'ultime barrière... Mais la sensation était là. Une nouvelle source de chaleur qui n'était provoquée ni par des baisers ni par des caresses. Cela faisait presque mal, comme une brûlure... Mais ils en redemandaient. Ils rirent de concert et Adrien refit ce geste involontaire et accidentel. Cette vague s'empara de nouveau de leurs corps.

Marinette crut bien son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Adrien l'embrassait, et elle se raccrochait à cette sensation. Elle connaissait ses lèvres... Alors qu'elle ignorait tout ce qui se passait en elle. Elle visualisait enfin ce qui l'avait tant bloqué jusqu'ici. Ce type de réactions en chaîne sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucune prise en main et qui l'effrayait. Ce tourbillon d'émotions s'était logé dans son corps, et elle ne pouvait pas garder le contrôle dessus. Maintenant, ce genre de crainte n'avait plus lieu d'être. C'était naturel... Et il ne fallait pas régner sa nature profonde. Adrien et Marinette avaient envie l'un de l'autre ; voici comment leurs corps le leur faisaient clairement comprendre.

Ils resserrèrent leur prise sur le corps de l'autre, firent s'entrechoquer leurs lèvres jusqu'à être incapables de respirer. Cette nouvelle fougue était presque trop grande pour eux. Ils étaient déjà dépendants l'un de l'autre physiquement et émotionnellement, mais désormais, ils devenaient aussi dépendants de cette passion qui les animait.

Adrien n'y tenait plus. Cela devenait à la fois trop et pas assez. Trop bon pour que cela s'arrête, mais pas assez puisque... incomplet. Il mourrait littéralement d'envie pour sa compagne. C'en était trop. Il ne lui restait qu'à recueillir son ultime approbation. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas arrêté depuis leur pacte d'il y a... Combien de temps ? Elle n'avait émis aucune réserve, se montrait entreprenante avec lui, semblait aussi envieuse que lui... Alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

Un raisonnement similaire avait lieu dans la tête de Marinette. Ou plutôt, les dernières bribes de sa raison étaient en train de rendre les armes. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir eu si peur, et pas juste appréhender « comme tout le monde ». Elle avait manqué de confiance envers Adrien, mais surtout envers elle-même. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été gênée par les moindres allusions sexuelles dans les films, séries, ou simplement dites par ses amies. Elle ne comprenait jamais les sous-entendus, Alya s'était si souvent moquée d'elle en la traitant de « pure et innocente ». Alors certes, elle avait une vague idée de comment cela se passait, mais jamais elle n'y avait véritablement songé, et ceux avant même qu'elle ne rencontre son amoureux. C'est à cause de cela qu'elle avait perdu la tête, qu'elle s'était retournée le cerveau à en faire des nuits blanches.

Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à tout ça.

Et aujourd'hui, ce soir, cette nuit, la voilà à deux doigts de supplier – _d'implorer_ – Adrien de lui faire l'amour.

Quel coup du sort...

Ses dernières retenues cédèrent quand elle ramena le visage d'Adrien vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, faisant soudainement retomber la tension. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de son souffle. Elle caressa la chevelure dorée d'Adrien, alors que ce dernier ne cessait de la dévorer du regard. Elle ne pouvait même plus percevoir le vert des yeux... Ils étaient devenus complètement et simplement noirs. Marinette crut bien qu'il allait dire quelque chose mais elle le devança... A sa manière.

– Adrien... souffla-t-elle en continuant sa douce caresse au niveau de sa joue.

– Oui ? murmura-t-il à son tour.

– Je...

Elle voulait lui dire. Elle devait lui dire. Non seulement les mots avaient du mal à se former dans sa tête, mais sa respiration rapide ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires.

– Je... Je veux... tenta-t-elle de reprendre, en vain.

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur le visage d'Adrien.

– Tu veux quoi ?

Il était définitivement Chat Noir. Même en de telles circonstances, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter de la taquiner. Et c'est bien ce qu'il faisait. Il la déconcentrait en embrassant sa peau, allant mordre légèrement certaines zones précises de son corps. Morsures auxquelles Marinette ne pouvait répondre que par des soupirs de plaisir. Adrien cessa pourtant son petit jeu, et ne put qu'admirer son visage rougissant et haletant.

Marinette déglutit, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et finit par lui avouer, à bout de souffle :

– Toi... Je te veux toi, Adrien...

La Marinette d'il y a quelques heures à peine n'aurait certainement pas cru aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Mais la Marinette du présent était pleinement consciente de leur poids. Elle ne fut même pas surprise quand Adrien lui demanda formellement :

– Tu es sûre de toi ?

Il le lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, laissant encore ses lèvres traîner sur son visage. Bien sûr qu'il voulait être certain une dernière fois des désirs de sa compagne, mais intérieurement, au plus profond de lui, une joie immense l'envahit. Quand sa Lady murmura à son tour un simple et unique « Oui », tout bascula.

Adrien vint embrasser intensément Marinette, et cette dernière le suivit sans aucune hésitation. Cependant, il l'a surpris bien plus en la redressant complètement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position similaire à celle qu'ils avaient adopté sur le canapé. Tous deux étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, les jambes entrecroisées. Mais Adrien attira davantage la jeune fille, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva presque assise sur lui. Elle se laissait totalement faire, alors qu'elle s'accrochait encore plus à lui pour mieux parcourir son cou des doux baisers dont il raffolait. Celui-ci la serra entièrement contre lui, en profitant pour serrer sa chevelure brune dans une main. Il l'embrassait, la touchait, et était encore plus excité de l'entendre gémir. Elle se libérait. Sans y faire attention, Adrien effleura malencontreusement l'épaule blessée Marinette... Mais les pensées de cette dernière étaient si occupées que la douleur – qu'elle avait bien ressenti – ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé. Plus aucune once de gêne n'était perceptible entre eux ; les masques étaient entrain de définitivement tombés, et leur envie ne semblait avoir aucune limite.

Après un certain temps, Adrien se sentait tout à fait capable de satisfaire son amoureuse du mieux qu'il le pourra. Mais avant cela, une dernière chose était à régler. Il sourit intérieurement, persuadé que même Marinette n'y aurait jamais pensé. Il calma les ardeurs de Marinette, qui semblait inarrêtable désormais, en la ramenant vers lui. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire et celle-ci le lui rendit. Il l'embrassa délicatement, avant de dire doucement :

– Tu penses pouvoir patienter un peu ?

En voyant le regard estomaqué de sa promise, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de légèrement la repousser en arrière, afin qu'elle soit complètement assise au milieu du lit. Marinette fut non seulement surprise de la démarche d'Adrien, mais également de sa propre réaction. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ça. Elle vit Adrien lui adresser un dernier regard rieur, avant qu'il ne se détourne complètement d'elle. Il avança jusqu'au rebord du lit et s'assit. Il resta ainsi quelques instants. Néanmoins, elle prit le temps de contempler son dos lisse.

Enfin, elle vit Adrien se pencher vers sa table de chevet et intensifier légèrement la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Celle-ci avait toujours été faible depuis que Marinette avait été soignée dans la salle de bain plus tôt dans la soirée. La lumière claire resta cependant très discrète. L'atmosphère claire-obscure qui se dégageait de cette source de lumière et de la Lune n'était pas pour déplaire à Marinette. Au contraire, cela était une touche assez... romantique.

Alors qu'elle-même était plongée dans ses pensées à force d'admirer son compagnon, elle fut comme ramenée à la réalité quand elle le vit enlever son boxer.

Marinette piqua un fard plus vite que l'éclair. Elle désirait Adrien de toutes ses forces, là, maintenant, … mais voilà bien un léger détail qu'elle avait négligé... Et elle-même devrait être nue pour cela.

Cependant, sa curiosité prit le dessus sur la gêne bien vite quand elle vit que son amoureux fouillait dans un tiroir. Désireuse d'en savoir plus, elle s'avança sur le lit et frôla le dos d'Adrien. Elle l'entendit rire sincèrement. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, tout en prenant soin de ne surtout baisser les yeux ! Mais quand elle regarda la table de chevet et la lampe, elle comprit tout. Et voilà bien un autre détail – encore plus important – auquel elle n'avait pas songé le moindre instant. Il lui avait été facile de distinguer le mot « préservatif » sur la petite boîte qui était apparue.

Tandis qu'Adrien allait se protéger, des envies taquines émergèrent chez la jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que seul son chaton soit le roi des diversions dans un tel moment. Elle colla complètement son buste au dos d'Adrien, puis vint déposer d'innombrables baisers sur sa peau chaude, en partant de son oreille, descendant vers son épaule. Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse. Il rit et soupira en même temps.

– Ma Lady, ce n'est pas du jeu... peina-t-il à dire sous l'influence de ses baisers.

– Moi, je trouve ça très drôle, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle le taquina encore un peu, puis elle décida de le libérer de son emprise. Elle prit le minimum de distance requis ; elle se doutait bien que cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette attente de quelques secondes était insupportable pour son corps. Après avoir goûte à tout cela, il ne voulait plus y renoncer. Et son esprit était en total adéquation avec son corps. Sans qu'elle ne sache précisément pourquoi (certainement à nouveau l'histoire du « pas très équitable » qui semblait devenir une blague entre eux), Marinette se débarrassa elle-même de sa culotte, dernière barrière vestimentaire qui lui restait. Il valait mieux qu'elle le fasse elle-même, tant qu'elle se sentait assez courageuse pour cela. Mais alors, elle ferait tout pour qu'Adrien ait les yeux rivés sur elle, sinon elle finirait de nouveau pétrifiée comme pour l'histoire du débardeur.

Son compagnon eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers sa compagne. Cette dernière avait attendu cette occasion avec précision. Elle avait attrapé son visage pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Très vite, presque naturellement, les vagues de chaleur reprirent le dessus. Adrien répondit à son étreinte et la fit basculer sur le lit. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour repartir à la découverte de son corps, comme pour se rattraper du temps d'attente qu'il lui avait infligé. Elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur à l'écoute des sons désireux et mélodieux qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas manqué l'information ; il réussit à faire semblant de ne pas être surpris de voir Marinette nue. Il ne sut ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, mais il remercia le ciel. Tout allait pouvoir se concrétiser. Enfin...

Adrien regarda intensément Marinette. Elle soutint son regard. Il avait tout cessé et prenait le temps de l'admirer. Il sourit en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui avait atterri trop près de ses yeux. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire... Nerveusement. Silencieusement, son petit-ami lui demandait si, enfin, elle était prête. Il avait été incapable de former de simples mots. Mais tout pouvait passer par les yeux... Marinette en fut elle aussi incapable. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, mais réussit à hocher la tête, afin de donner la dernière partie de son consentement. Le corps d'Adrien vint se coller au sien ; elle vint agripper ses cheveux et ses épaules pour se raccrocher à lui le moment venu. Les baisers qu'ils échangeaient désormais étaient aussi nerveux. Eux qui avaient été relativement sereins jusque ici, ressentaient enfin cette fameuse angoisse de la première fois. Mieux valait tard que jamais...

Adrien amorça enfin le mouvement quand il les sentit prêt, lui comme elle. Par réflexe, Marinette se raccrocha davantage à son cou. Elle sentait qu'il était proche. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement et son corps frissonna. Adrien l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, espérant la détendre. Cela fonctionna à moitié.

Et quand, enfin, il commença à la pénétrer, un cri s'échappa de la bouche de Marinette. Bel et bien un cri de douleur, contrairement à tous les autres que son corps avaient pu produire ce soir. Elle resserra encore plus sa prise sur le corps de son amoureux. Adrien ne bougeait plus, mais s'inquiéta bien rapidement de son état.

– Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Elle ne réalisait même pas. Elle était focalisée sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'entre-jambe, une satanée brûlure qui la consumait. Elle ne réussissait pas à se calmer. Adrien se sentit totalement impuissant face à son état. Pour lui non plus, ce n'était pas très agréable... Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce que ressentait Marinette. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Marinette daigna enfin le regarder et elle put lire toute l'inquiétude qui le traversait. Elle reprit peu à peu le contrôle sur sa respiration. Elle attira doucement son visage à elle pour l'embrasser. La douleur se calmait. Elle inspirait profondément et expirait sur le même rythme. Après plusieurs secondes, elle se sentit complètement détendue. Alya l'avait prévenu pourtant que c'était une mauvaise étape à passer, mais que cela irait mieux par la suite. Elle se raccrocha à cet espoir.

– Ça va, souffla-t-elle.

– Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Adrien.

– Oui... Juste... Vas-y doucement... le prévint-elle toujours, à bout de souffle.

Adrien lui adressa un timide sourire, mais revint tout de même l'embrasser. De cette manière, il espérait que Marinette puisse se raccrocher à une autre sensation, afin de passer outre la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Son plan fonctionna assez bien. Adrien avait repris le mouvement, le plus délicatement qu'il puisse. Petit à petit, lui et Marinette sentaient qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin. La jeune fille ressentait cette même brûlure à chaque niveau qu'il franchissait. Dès qu'elle apparaissait, elle prenait une profonde inspiration et, dans le même temps, répondait davantage au baiser d'Adrien. C'était son point d'ancrage pour ne pas perdre pied, ne pas se laisser envahir de panique. Mais elle était atrocement crispée. Cela lui paraissait durer une éternité. Pourquoi devait-elle subir cela alors que jusque-là elle n'avait point souffert ?!

La réponse à cette question apparut quand elle sentit qu'Adrien était complètement entré en elle, et que cela ne lui fit plus mal. Son visage se dérida et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un soupir de soulagement, certes, mais aussi de plaisir. Adrien fut soulagé de reconnaître ce son si particulier auquel il s'était habitué. Il sentit le corps de Marinette se détendre peu à peu sous son poids. Alors, enfin, il s'autorisa à ne plus réfléchir. Il embrassa sa compagne, toujours aussi avide de ses baisers, et commença un jeu de va-et-viens, toujours avec douceur pour éviter que Marinette ne se sente mal à nouveau.

Tous deux découvrirent ensemble cette nouvelle sensation qu'ils ne sauraient décrire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'à maintenant. Si les baisers et les caresses les avaient chamboulé auparavant, désormais ils étaient au septième ciel. Ils se perdaient dans leurs bras, se consumaient sous leurs lèvres, vibraient corps contre corps. Cela en valait-il la peine ? Oh oui... Comme diraient certains, ils venaient de succomber au péché mortel, au péché interdit, celui de la chair. Et ils en étaient plus que ravis.

Marinette crut bien défaillir à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle sentait Adrien aller et venir en elle. Les mêmes spasmes qui l'avaient parcouru reprenaient le dessus. Elle se laissait totalement aller aux envies d'Adrien. Ce dernier avait adopté un rythme assez modéré qui semblait leur convenir à tous les deux. Mais, mu par ses désirs et la vision excitante de Marinette prête à le supplier, l'un de ses coups se fit plus violent, plus fort. Marinette le sentit, et laissa échapper un nouveau cri... Pas celui qu'Adrien crut entendre.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

– Non... murmura-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Recommence... demanda-t-elle après plusieurs secondes, une large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait bien lâché un cri. Celui-ci était avant tout dû à la surprise, mais également à l'exquise bouffée de chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Marinette croyait voir son chaton complètement perdu. Elle captura ses lèvres intensément, et cela incita Adrien à recommencer. A nouveau pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Marinette cessa d'embrasser Adrien quand les coups furent si fort qu'elle ne put se concentrer sur autre chose. Adrien avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, au milieu de ses cheveux, et continuait d'y déposer quelques baisers... Tout en gémissant lui aussi. Marinette les entendait distinctement et cela lui faisait terriblement d'effet. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, entendre les ralliements et autres soupirs de plaisir de leur partenaire faisait intégralement partie du jeu. Cela ne faisait qu'accroître leur désir respectif.

Il leur était absolument impossible de savoir depuis combien ils avaient commencé. En tout cas, Adrien sentit que son heure était venue. Il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Mais il avait la satisfaction d'avoir comblé sa chère et tendre Marinette, sa raison première.

Quand il ne tint plus, il écouta simplement son corps et accéléra fermement. Cela surprit Marinette qui ne s'y était pas préparée. Ce changement de rythme plus soutenu éveilla de nouvelles sensations, bien différentes mais toutes aussi délicieuses en elle. Toutefois, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle ne pourrait le supporter très longtemps. La douleur était réapparue. Plus sobrement, mais elle était là. Elle se concentra pour prendre sur elle, ne pas de nouveau inquiéter Adrien. Mais celui-ci ne semblait, pour une fois, ne pas faire attention à elle. Il agrippa ses cheveux et attira son visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Marinette eut beaucoup de mal à respirer, mais la déferlante d'émotions qu'elle ressentait en valait la peine.

Aussi soudainement qu'au moment où il avait accéléré, Adrien ralentit peu à peu, sans pour autant libérer les lèvres de Marinette. Puis, il s'arrêta doucement et reprit enfin son souffle. Il chercha le regard de Marinette. Ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger, cherchant un point de repère. Elle respirait aussi fort que lui. Quand la dose d'oxygène suffisante regagna leurs cerveaux respectifs, qu'ils comprirent tous les deux que c'était fini, qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits, ils eurent la même réaction.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

Ceci était certainement la dernière réaction qu'ils s'attendaient à avoir.

Tous les deux furent pris d'un fou rire dont il serait très difficile de se débarrasser. Adrien se reposa sur le corps de Marinette et cette dernière l'enlaça tendrement. Mais impossible de retrouver la moindre once de sérieux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, blottis l'un contre l'autre, juste à rire. Maintenant que cela était fini, tous les deux se sentaient idiots d'en avoir fait toute une montagne, d'avoir eu peur de parler à l'autre. Puisque, finalement, tout s'était bien passé. Aucune ombre n'était venue gâcher le tableau. Ils venaient de franchir une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Pour cette raison, à juste titre, deux lumineux sourires ne pouvaient plus quitter leurs visages.

Le calme reprit le dessus dans un premier temps chez Adrien. Le jeune homme se redressa quelque peu pour admirer le visage de sa compagne. Marinette était toujours victime de sa crise de rire, mais elle le regardait. Peu à peu, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle adressa le plus amoureux des regards à Adrien, et ce dernier fondit littéralement devant elle. Il vint déposer un léger baiser sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres, avant de complètement se relever. Marinette, quant à elle, se sentait incapable de bouger la moindre partie de son corps. Elle se sentait complètement engourdie, et jalousa Adrien qui était encore capable de se mouvoir. Elle le vit descendre du lit, puis se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et fut de nouveau prise par un fou rire. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était heureuse. Ou plutôt, c'était une nouvelle forme de bonheur ; elle se retrouvait dans un état second qu'elle ne souhaitait plus quitter. Sa seule envie était de retrouver les bras d'Adrien et ne plus jamais les quitter maintenant qu'elle avait été aussi proche de lui.

Malgré le fait que son corps était quasiment paralysé, Marinette réussit tant bien que mal à s'avancer au niveau des gros oreilles. Sa tête reposait désormais sur le plus moelleux des deux : très mauvaise idée, puisque, enfin, elle ressentit la fatigue la gagner. Elle avait de quoi être épuisée entre les cours de la journée, particulièrement intenses, ses nuits blanches, l'attaque d'un super-vilain en pleine nuit, ses blessures, et maintenant _ça_. Elle était certaine de dormir comme une pierre les quelques heures restantes. Il était hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle cette nuit ; elle était bien trop faible physiquement désormais, et il lui était impossible de quitter Adrien... Quand son esprit lui rappela soudainement son rendez-vous avec ses amies le matin pour la chorégraphie, Marinette enfouit encore plus son visage dans le coussin et étouffa un cri. Décidément, le maître du sommeil l'empêcherait de se reposer pleinement. Surtout quand le réveil affichait comme heure « 1 : 17 »...

La jeune fille retrouva une certaine quiétude quand elle entendit Adrien prendre place à ses côtés. Ensuite, son dos fut parcouru de douces caresses ; elle se détendit davantage. Enfin, elle fut enveloppée dans les chaudes couvertures. Non seulement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid depuis plusieurs minutes, mais aussi qu'Adrien était toujours aux petits soins avec elle. Elle daigna enfin relever son visage et regarda son amoureux, allongé à côté d'elle. Elle crut que son cœur allait fondre devant le regard qu'il lui adressait. Adrien ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire en de telles circonstances. Il décida plutôt de ramener la couverture au niveau des épaules de Marinette. Marinette avait le même problème de silence, mais elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Elle vint purement et simplement se blottir contre le corps d'Adrien. Sa peau était chaude, et cette chaleur se répandait dans son propre corps. Adrien l'enlaça avant de poser ses lèvres dans ses cheveux. Il recommença à caresser sa peau blanche du bout des doigts, au niveau de son épaule valide. Machinalement, Marinette l'imita en faisant des petits cercles gracieux sur le torse de son amoureux.

Finalement, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

Mais la politesse était de rigueur, et il n'était plus question de se cacher ou d'être lâche.

Marinette cessa son geste tendre, et se redressa pour faire face à Adrien. Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser.

– Merci, chaton.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Adrien, l'air surpris mais touché.

– J'avais envie, répondit-elle en haussant malicieusement les épaules.

– Pourtant, tu avais d'autres envies avant ça, la taquina-t-il.

Comme précédemment cette nuit, Marinette se sentit faussement indignée et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule d'Adrien. Ce dernier prit un faux air d'innocent qui fit rire la jeune fille.

– Plus sérieusement, Marinette... reprit-il, moins sûr de lui.

Les mots moururent dans son esprit avant qu'il ne puisse les dire. Face à cet état de détresse, Marinette le sauva en disant le plus sincèrement :

– C'était bien, Adrien. Tout...

Elle vint déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

– Je... Je me sens vraiment bien, continua-t-elle en caressant son visage.

– Moi aussi.

A son tour, il vint la gratifier d'un baiser.

– Je sais pas toi, mais... Je me sens vidé de toute énergie ! avoua-t-il en riant.

– Pareil... Est-ce que... donc... Vu notre état-

Marinette se maudit de bégayer dans un tel moment ! Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

– J'imagine que tu n'as pas l'intention de me ramener chez moi...

– Non, j'ai décidé de te garder prisonnière pour le reste de la nuit.

Adrien resserra son étreinte autour du corps de Marinette, et celle-ci fut encore plus emplie de joie. Elle n'était pas prête à être séparée de son corps... Pas avant un long moment. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus aucune force pour faire quoi que ce soit, ni protester. Même se lever lui semblait impossible.

L'esprit de Marinette fut submergé de douceur quand Adrien fit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La dernière pensée cohérente qu'elle eut fut qu'elle devrait les détacher plus souvent, si cela lui faisait autant plaisir. Par la suite, sa tête se fit si lourde qu'elle ne prêta plus attention à rien.

Son compagnon l'appela à deux reprises. Face à son absence de réponse, il prêta attention à son visage... Et ne put que constater que Marinette s'était endormie en quelques secondes à peine. Adrien réussit tant bien que mal à éteindre la lumière, plongeant la chambre dans la quasi pénombre. Il eut tout juste la force de caresser une dernière fois le visage de son amoureuse, la force de la serrer contre lui, avant d'être lui-même gagné par un profond sommeil.

* * *

Le soleil se leva tard ce samedi matin. Les parisiens ne virent la lueur du jour qu'aux alentours de 7 heures 30 pour les lèves-tôt. Les rayons de l'astre se firent plus violents l'heure qui suivit. Ce fut un de ces rayons qui réveilla Marinette, en se dirigeant tout droit vers ses yeux clos.

La jeune fille était jusque-là plongée dans le sommeil le plus doux et le plus réparateur qu'elle avait connu depuis des lustres. Clairement, elle n'avait pas besoin que le soleil ne la somme de se lever ; elle n'en avait que faire. Quand les rayons furent si lumineux, elle dut capituler et ouvrir les yeux, difficilement. Au début, elle voyait flou, ayant du mal à réaliser où elle était. Un peu plus et elle en aurait oublié son propre prénom. Elle n'avait pas assez dormi et souhaitait plus que tout se replonger dans les chaudes couvertures dans lesquelles elle était emmitouflée. Elle étira chacun de ses membres, lesquels étaient vivement courbaturés.

Enfin, quand ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, elle reconnut la chambre d'Adrien.

Tout lui revint en mémoire.

Et elle sourit.

Dans son dos, elle pouvait distinctement sentir un autre corps. Marinette se retourna avec difficulté, et aperçut Adrien qui dormait comme un ange. Un ange... La comparaison semblait toute trouver alors que le soleil illuminait ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait si apaisé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu endormi. Le lendemain de Noël, elle avait été surprise de le voir éveillé avant elle. Ce matin, la situation était inversée. Elle se risqua à faire glisser une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Il ne cilla point. Elle l'envia de dormir aussi paisiblement, mais une chose était sûre : jamais, elle ne se lasserait de le regarder.

Maintenant qu'elle avait un peu plus conscience de son état, Marinette sentit à quel point son corps était engourdi. Cela ne pouvait être dû qu'à leurs ébats de cette nuit ; elle ne s'était jamais senti ainsi au réveil, même après avoir passé une nuit entière à protéger la capitale. Avec précaution, elle sortit des couvertures une brise fraîche vint effleurer sa peau. Elle se leva doucement et s'étira un peu plus. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, elle remarqua les restes de vêtements qui avaient fini leur course au sol, tantôt près du lit ou du canapé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts quand elle alluma la lumière blanche et vive de la salle de bain. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle put enfin observer son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle avait vraiment une petite mine, pas fraîche du tout... Mais paradoxalement radieuse. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, puis tenta de démêler ses cheveux en s'aidant de ses doigts comme d'un peigne, mais rien à faire : elle devrait s'en occuper chez elle... Car oui, il faudrait qu'elle rentre chez elle, afin de faire croire à ses parents qu'elle avait bien passé la nuit à la maison... Et qu'ils la voient partir pour rejoindre ses amies. C'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Quand elle eut fini d'analyser son visage, Marinette s'attarda ensuite sur son corps. Ce corps qui s'était uni à un autre. Ce corps qui avait découvert autant de nouvelles sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Elle ne l'avouerait pas à haute voix, mais elle avait hâte de recommencer, découvrir de nouvelles choses sur elle, sur lui. Ensemble, peau à peau, corps à corps, à l'unisson.

Le regard de Marinette fut ensuite attiré par des marques, plutôt petites, dispatchées sur certaines zones... assez précises de son corps. Elle en vit plusieurs autour de ses seins, une sur son ventre, d'autres au niveau de ses cuisses... Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre leur origine. Son corps n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité ainsi. Les mains d'Adrien avaient comme qui dirait laissé leur propre marque. Marinette fut alors curieuse de savoir si lui aussi en avait des similaires...

Immédiatement, elle songea à sa blessure et se contorsionna pour apercevoir son épaule blessée. L'hématome était toujours bleu, mais il s'était éclairci, et Marinette ne ressentait plus aucune douleur quand elle bougeait son épaule. C'était déjà quelque chose. Elle en profita pour défaire son bandage à la cheville. Puisqu'elle ne boitait plus, elle estima qu'il ne lui était plus utile. A la réflexion, peut-être aurait-elle dû le garder pour justifier son impossibilité à travailler sur la chorégraphie...

Alors qu'elle jetait le pansement à la poubelle, Marinette fut surprise par un étrange bruit. C'était le parfait mélange entre un bâillement et un murmure... Elle se retourna, méfiante, et le bruit revint une seconde fois. Il provenait d'un des paniers posés sur l'étagère. Ni une ni deux, elle le tira et regarda à l'intérieur... Alors, elle vit Plagg et Tikki, endormis dans ce qui semblait être du linge sale. Plagg ne bougeait pas d'un cil, tandis que Tikki semblait émerger tout doucement de son sommeil, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Marinette vint caresser la petite tête de son kwami du bout du doigt. La petite créature rouge ouvrit un œil, semblant quémander encore et encore du sommeil.

– Marinette ? l'appela Tikki.

– Chut, Tikki. Ne réveille pas ton copain, plaisanta Marinette en parlant à voix basse.

– Plagg pourrait dormir profondément même si c'était la fin du monde, dit-elle avec beaucoup de mal, ses propos furent confirmés par un ronflement émanant de la gorge du kwami noir.

– Tu peux encore te reposer, nous ne sommes pas près de partir. Adrien dort encore.

– D'accord...

Alors qu'elle alla replonger dans le pays des rêves des kwamis, Tikki plissa les yeux, et fit remarquer, d'une voix toute innocente :

– Marinette, pourquoi tu ne portes aucun vêtement ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune fille devienne aussi rouge que sa tenue de super-héroïne.

– Rendors-toi, Tikki, ria-t-elle nerveusement en lui donnant une ultime grattouille. Je... Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Tikki n'émit aucune objection et se rendormit aussi vite qu'elle s'était éveillée. Marinette put souffler en paix. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tout lui raconter... Sans compter qu'elle aurait couru le risque que Plagg se réveille pile à ce moment.

A cette pensée, Marinette se précipita hors de la salle de bain.

Elle constata qu'Adrien dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Elle mourait d'envie de le rejoindre. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à pas de loup vers le lit, elle entendit son portable sonner. Mais pas la sonnerie signalant un appel... Un message ! « _Et si Papa et Maman avaient remarqué ma disparition ! _» paniqua-t-elle intérieurement. Elle se demanda enfin quelle heure il pouvait bien être... Et si elle ne risquait pas de se faire prendre par les domestiques de la maison Agreste !

Marinette se dirigea près du canapé, là où la veste d'Adrien avait atterri. Il le lui avait prêté alors qu'elle gelait sur place la veille... Et elle avait enfoui son téléphone dans l'une des poches. Elle la retrouva par terre, presque cachée sous le canapé – comment a-t-elle pu atterrir ici ? Quand elle alluma son portable, elle fut soulagée de voir que ni son père ni sa mère n'avait essayé de la contacter. Le message qu'elle avait reçu venait d'Alya... Enfin, il s'agissait d'un message qu'Alya avait posté sur la conversation de groupe que elle et les filles avaient créé pour s'organiser. Marinette avait manqué près de 80 messages sur cette conversation... Elle y jeta un œil rapide mais abandonna en voyant que les messages avaient pour la plupart été envoyés entre 1 et 3 heures du matin ! Même elle était en train de dormir à cette heure alors qu'elle avait l'excuse la plus légitime pour avoir une panne de réveil ! Mais non, ses amies semblaient fraîches comme des lapins. Alix venait d'ailleurs tout juste d'envoyer son adresse pour que Laure et Tiphaine, leurs nouvelles amies, sachent où elle habitait.

Quand Marinette verrouilla son portable, elle avait eu le temps de voir qu'il était 8 heures 45. Jamais elle ne pourrait les rejoindre dans quinze minutes... Tant pis, elle conserverait sa réputation de retardataire. D'autant que la neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber de la nuit... L'accès aux routes serait bien trop compliqué...

La jeune fille se redressa et rejoignit son compagnon. Elle laissa son portable sur la table de chevet, et se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures, appréciant grandement leur chaleur. Elle s'approcha du plus près qu'elle puisse d'Adrien, jusqu'à sentir son souffle près de son visage. Elle se retint de l'embrasser ; elle ne devait surtout pas le déranger en plein sommeil. Et puis... Il était si beau. Cette image si sereine d'Adrien resterait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Un jour, elle perdrait la raison à force de le contempler.

Elle mémorisait chaque trait du visage et du corps d'Adrien. Et pour cette raison, Marinette fut davantage surprise quand son amoureux commença à s'éveiller à son tour. Son corps se tendit et se relâcha aussitôt, alors que ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent à plusieurs reprises. Quand ses yeux s'acclimatèrent à la lumière du jour, et qu'il aperçut le visage de sa bien-aimée juste en face de lui, un sourire illumina instantanément le visage d'Adrien. Lentement, il se tourna complètement vers elle et vint poser sa main sur son visage. Marinette fut tout de suite réceptive à cette caresse.

– Bonjour, ma Lady, murmura-t-il.

– Bonjour, chaton.

Elle approcha son visage pour enfin l'embrasser.

– Tu as bien dormi on dirait ? demanda-t-elle en se moquant légèrement.

– Je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais une nuit complète depuis... Depuis trop longtemps.

– Je te comprends.

Marinette l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle était bien plus éveillée que lui et comptait profiter des derniers instants qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. Dieu seul savait quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient de nouveau être complètement seuls. Ils s'étaient tous les deux redressés, et Marinette faisait attention de retenir la couverture au niveau de sa poitrine (elle-même n'aurait su dire pourquoi... Un instinct ?). Maintenant qu'elle voyait la peau d'Adrien, Marinette constata que, effectivement, son torse était parcouru des mêmes bleus, identiques à ceux qu'elle avait repéré sur son corps. Adrien s'inquiéta ensuite de l'heure qu'il pouvait être – après tout, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne ce matin pour la compétition d'escrime de cet après-midi... Même s'il savait que l'entraînement avait lieu assez tard dans la matinée. Quand Marinette lui annonça l'heure exacte qu'il était, il réalisa qu'elle était mal en point.

– Jamais tu pourras les rejoindre à l'heure, dit-Adrien.

– Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave, elles voulaient qu'on passe la journée ensemble à travailler dessus... Je pourrai les rejoindre plus tard. Sans compter qu'il faut que je repasse chez moi avant... En plus, j'ai tellement envie de prendre une douche ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Un éclair de malice traversa le regard d'Adrien. Il était hors de question qu'il renonce à la taquiner. C'était plus fort que lui.

A son tour, il vint embrasser sa compagne et taquina ses lèvres. Elle fut particulièrement réceptive. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur l'une de ses joues, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

– Moi, j'ai une douche... Tu n'es pas obligée de rentrer pour en prendre une.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Marinette. Une part d'elle ne voulait plus abuser de l'hospitalité de son compagnon... Mais une autre part n'était vraiment pas contre l'idée... Surtout si elle était accompagnée. A cette pensée, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Adrien ne manqua pas ce détail.

– Est-ce que je dois prendre cette absence de réponse pour un « Oui ».

– Je n'ai encore rien dit, tenta-t-elle de se défendre en ayant pleinement conscience de sa faiblesse d'esprit.

– Tes parents pourront croire que tu as décidé de faire une grasse matinée aujourd'hui, essaya-t-il d'argumenter pour la faire craquer.

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à frôler son visage.

– Et au point où tu en es, tu peux rejoindre les filles n'importe quand aujourd'hui...

On aurait dit qu'il parlait contre ses lèvres.

– Et j'ai très envie de partager cette douche avec toi.

– C'est ton dernier argument ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

– Le plus intéressant, en tout cas.

– C'est vrai qu'il est très... Intéressant, comme tu dis.

Marinette capitula dès l'instant où Adrien l'embrassa.

Le jeune homme se saisit du visage de sa petite-amie pour mieux intensifier leur échange. Sans qu'ils ne puissent avoir le moindre contrôle dessus, des désirs identiques à ce qu'ils avaient éprouvé cette nuit se manifestèrent. Marinette enroula ses bras autour du corps d'Adrien, tout en prenant soin d'étudier chacun des traits de son torse. Quant à ce dernier, il avait déjà entrepris de taquiner la peau blanche de la jeune fille. Sous le poids d'Adrien, Marinette bascula en arrière. Malgré cela, la couverture était restée en place autour de son corps. Mais bien vite, son partenaire prit soin de l'écarter. Alors, une nouvelle fois, pour son plus grand plaisir, elle fondit sous les caresses et baisers qu'Adrien laissait sur son corps entier.

Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à recommencer, à jouer encore et encore.

Cependant, alors qu'Adrien était revenu s'occuper des lèvres de la jeune fille, le portable de cette dernière sonna une nouvelle fois... Une _vraie sonnerie _! Quelqu'un était en train de l'appeler. Marinette tourna la tête vers la table où elle l'avait posé.

– Laisse-le sonner, lui ordonna presque Adrien en venant de nouveau l'embrasser.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Au bout de cinq sonneries, la pièce redevint silencieuse, mais cela faisait bien une minute que Marinette n'y avait plus prêté attention.

La jeune fille profita d'un instant qu'Adrien prit pour reprendre sa respiration pour le faire basculer par surprise. Le garçon se retrouva à la merci de sa petite-amie. Ils échangèrent un sourire doublé d'un rire, avant que Marinette ne prenne le relais en déposant des centaines de baisers sur la peau dorée de son compagnon, tout en prenant soin de presser son corps contre le sien.

Mais son portable sonna une seconde fois, la sortant de nouveau de son état second. Elle releva la tête si vite qu'elle faillit se faire mal à la nuque.

– C'est bizarre...

– Ça peut être n'importe quoi, tenta Adrien pour la rassurer.

– C'est forcément mes parents ! Pourquoi on m'appellerait deux fois sinon ! Ohlalalala, qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire !

Adrien ne put la retenir plus longtemps. Il soupira, légèrement désappointé, mais comprenant tout à fait la détresse de sa petite-amie. Marinette libéra son partenaire, tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et se saisit de son téléphone. Elle ne prit pas le temps de regarder le numéro et décrocha, alors qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre.

– Allô ?

– Marinette, enfin tu réponds. Mais pourquoi je m'embête à t'appeler au fait. On savait toutes que tu serais en retard.

Mauvaise pioche.

C'était Alya.

Intérieurement, Marinette maudit sa meilleure amie... Car à cause d'elle, elle venait de gâcher les choses avec Adrien. Celui-ci l'imita et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle lui montra la photo d'Alya une demi-seconde, afin qu'il comprenne l'identité de son interlocuteur. Mais au vu de sa mine énervée et de son regard glacé, il n'aurait pas eu trop de mal à lui-même le comprendre.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, Alya, dit Marinette en faisant appel à tous ses talents de comédienne pour ne pas paraître ingrate au téléphone. Il ne faut vraiment pas me faire confiance pour ça.

– Pourtant tu as « vu » nos messages tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu serais là à l'heure !

Cette fois, ce fut elle-même que Marinette maudit...

– Je venais à peine de me réveiller. Désolée...

– Bon alors habille-toi tout de suite et ramène tes fesses illico. Tu es privée de petit-déjeuner, dit Alya en tentant d'être autoritaire, mais cela était un échec car Marinette pouvait distinctement entendre son rire. (Au moins, elle ne lui en voulait pas trop.) Et tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse cette fois. Je ne veux pas entendre le coup de la panne de réveil. Cette excuse marche avec les profs, mais pas avec moi.

– Une excuse ?

Alors que le cerveau de Marinette tournait à mille à l'heure pour réfléchir à une excuse plausible, Adrien profita de son état de faiblesse pour la titiller. Il ne pouvait entendre ce que disait Alya, mais les réponses de Marinette lui suffisait pour comprendre la tournure de la conversation. Et quoi de mieux pour l'embêter que de la frustrer...

Adrien vint déposer quelques baisers mouillés le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Immédiatement, la jeune fille frissonna. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou, s'y attardant davantage. Marinette tentait d'écouter les remontrances d'Alya, mais son attention commença à être distraite. Elle fit tout pour que son amie n'entende pas sa respiration qui se faisait plus profonde. Cela lui coûtait tellement. Elle aimerait s'abandonner totalement à Adrien. Ce dernier ne manquait pas de ressource pour la distraire.

– Marinette, tu m'écoutes ?

– Oui ! Oui, dit-elle trop fort pour que cela paraisse naturel.

– Menteuse. Je te disais de pas oublier les tenues que tu as fini pour qu'on les essaye. Tu as dit que celle de Tiphaine était prête.

– Tiphaine ? … La bleue ? … Euh, oui, oui, je la prendrai...

Adrien faisait parcourir ses mains sur le corps de Marinette, et cette dernière croyait bien défaillir. Enfin, il captura ses lèvres et elle rendit les armes. Elle lâcha son portable qui tomba sur le lit et répondit avec ferveur au baiser de son amoureux. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, ravi de voir de ses propres yeux à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet. Il arrivait à la déconcentrer de sa conversion. En tout bien tout honneur, bien évidemment. Il la fit basculer sur le côté comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il en profita pour laisser une ligne de baisers de son décolleté à son ventre, alors qu'il lui caressait fermement les cuisses. Peut-être que la douche commune attendra encore un peu...

Le souffle saccadé de Marinette l'empêchait presque de respirer. Elle s'en fichait bien ; seul son plaisir comptait pour elle. En un instant, elle avait oublié ce qu'elle faisait avant. Pour le moment, elle voulait qu'Adrien lui fasse l'amour une deuxième fois. Et une troisième. Une quatrième. Une énième fois s'il le fallait. Adrien fut attiré vers le visage de Marinette par cette dernière qui l'avait pris par les épaules pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'en passer. Il le fallait. Cela devenait presque une question de vie ou de mort.

Mais à cet instant, c'était davantage une question de mort.

Car Marinette comme Adrien avaient entendu le cri strident d'Alya qui émanait du téléphone de la jeune fille. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, l'air déçu et dégoûté. Marinette se libéra de l'emprise d'Adrien et rattrapa son portable, pile au moment où Alya l'appela pour la cent-et-unième fois.

– Marinette !

– Oui, Alya ? dit-elle, essoufflée, en essayant de paraître la plus innocente possible.

– Ah, enfin ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe chez toi. Y'avait des bruits bizarres !

– Ah... Ah !

Voici tout ce qu'elle put dire. Elle se retrouvait devant le fait accompli.

Elle jeta un regard de détresse à Adrien, et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

– Alors ? s'impatienta Alya.

– Hum... Oui, alors... Euh... Tu vas pas le croire, mais c'est une histoire très drôle ! dit Marinette en riant.

– J'ai hâte de l'entendre, ironisa la jeune métisse à l'autre bout du fil.

– Alors... Comment te le dire...

Marinette laissa sa réponse en suspens, cherchant ses mots. Comme pour lui donner du courage, Adrien vint l'embrasser... Mais Marinette ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres.

– Bon, Marinette, accouche, bon sang ! On attend ton excuse avec les filles.

Elle ne releva pas la dernière information, celle qui lui aurait fait comprendre que non seulement Alya, mais aussi Alix, Tiphaine et Laure seraient au courant... Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher de toute façon. Marinette lança un regard noir à Adrien alors que celui-ci avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire.

– Alors... Alya... En fait...

Elle laissa un nouveau silence... Et puis elle eut un flash de sa conversation avec Alya du début de semaine.

– Alya... Le dessin a été colorié, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire avec un grand sourire.

Marinette faillit bien partir dans un fou rire en voyant la mine déconfite de son amoureux. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre, en désignant le lit et eux, la traduction de ce langage codé.

À l'autre bout de la ligne, c'était au tour d'Alya de faire la silencieuse. Marinette s'inquiéta au bout de plusieurs secondes.

– Alya, tu-

– ME DIS PAS QUE TU ES SÉRIEUSE ! lui cria-t-elle aux oreilles.

– Tu penses vraiment que je rigolerais avec ça...

– OH MON DIEU ! Je veux _tout _savoir ! Où, quand, comment, quelle position, pourquoi j'ai pas été avertie tout de suite. C'était bien, hein, hein ? C'est pas vrai, Marinette ! Tu me dis ça comme ça !

– C'est bien toi qui voulait entendre mon excuse, non.

– Tu marques un point. Non mais vraiment...

Marinette ne prêta plus attention à ce que lui disait sa meilleure amie. Elle devait être partie en flèche comme d'habitude. « _Ça, c'est fait ! _» se dit-elle. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à raccrocher. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le faire au nez d'Alya.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et Adrien rit en venant poser ses lèvres sur son front.

– Ma Lady, je pense que j'ai besoin d'une meilleure explication pour comprendre votre langage secret, se moqua-t-il à son oreille.

– Tu préférerais que je te montre ? lui lança-t-elle.

– Ça serait un immense plaisir pour moi.

Elle passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de son amoureux pour l'embrasser. Elle explora son corps comme elle put, tandis que les mains d'Adrien étaient fermement accrochées à sa taille. Mais ils ne pourraient jamais profiter l'un de l'autre tant que ce fichu téléphone les gênerait !

– Enfin, bon, félicitations à vous deux. Je veux tous les détails quand on se verra tout à l'heure ! Ton excuse tient la route, mais bon maintenant il faut que tu te ramènes il-li-co. Franchement, d'où tu as eu l'idée de faire des galipettes avec ton chéri la veille de notre séance d'entraînement. Tu te tires toi-même une balle dans le pied. Je suis sûre que tu es courbaturée de partout.

Alors que Marinette était en train de littéralement perdre patience, Adrien prit la relève. Cela avait été une bonne séance de rigolade, mais maintenant, il voulait de nouveau que Marinette soit à elle, corps et âme. Pour lui tout seul. Il s'empara alors du téléphone de Marinette et le porta à son oreille, sous le regard médusé de sa petite-amie.

– Marinette te rappellera plus tard, Alya.

– Adrien ! Que-

Ce furent les derniers mots d'Alya que le téléphone transmit. Adrien venait de mettre fin à l'appel et en avait également profité pour mettre l'appareil en mode silencieux. Il le reposa enfin sur la table.

– Tu es cruel, rit Marinette, tout en approuvant son geste.

– Il le fallait bien, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Où en étions-nous ?

– Je ne sais pas... Je crois que ma mémoire a besoin d'être rafraîchie, lui répondit-elle avec malice.

Enfin, tous les deux se replongèrent avec délice dans ce monde des sens duquel ils ne seraient plus dérangés. Et auquel, surtout, ils n'étaient pas prêts de renoncer de sitôt.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Enfin le point final est donné ! J'espère sincèrement que cela vous aura plu ;)**

**Concernant la suite, j'ai de nouvelles histoires en tête. Cependant, cette année va être très compliquée pour moi (c'est ma dernière année d'étude en même temps ^^). Alors je ne garantis pas que de nouvelles histoires seront postées. Peut-être qu'une ou deux apparaîtront si le temps et la motivation me le permettent. **

**De source sûre, si j'écris de nouvelles histoires, celles-ci seront postées à la suite de mon recueil I can't go on without you. Car, une fois de plus, elles feraient suite à cette histoire ;)**

**En attendant de peut-être vous retrouver, je vous dis rendez-vous dans les commentaires !**

**Tchuss !**


End file.
